Wolf of Remant
by Naughtbeast
Summary: One prerequisite for being a Guardian is that you have to die... something that happened all too much during the Fall of Beacon. Thousands of years later, heroes and villains of Remnant have been resurrected to fight against the Darkness, not knowing anything about their past... but that will all change soon as one of them is sent back thousands of years in the past... [On Hiatus]
1. The fall of a Legend

**So as most people would know, Destiny Rise of Iron came out a few days ago and I've been grinding through the story like no tomorrow and I suddenly had a great idea... or a really stupid one. I hated the fact that in Season 3 in RWBY so many people died... but then I remembered that Guardians were brought back from the dead... so this is where this fanfic came from.**

 **This is just a little story that I'm writing for fun and want to see if anyone think's it is actually a good idea...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 1:

Guardians… the protectors of Earth… the light in the dark… the heroes that are the last hope for humanity… the only thing is that they don't really give you a choice when you become one… because you don't really have a mouth or body to complain to them with… because you kinda have to be dead to become one. Guardians are selected by the divine being that is The Traveller, a god of light that chanced upon civilisation and granted us immense powers to travel the stars and expand our empire to extra-ordinary heights… a Golden Age was dawning. But all power comes at a cost… and in this case it was the Darkness. It sought all that The Traveller had made and crushed it. It destroyed everything Humanity had and pushed us back to Earth. We fought the best we could… but ultimately, the Traveller sacrificed itself to purge the Darkness from Earth and pushed it back to the fringes of our solar system. Humanity recovered slowly from the massive losses from the great schism that was known as 'The Collapse', banding together to secure one last point of safety for us… The Last City. After a year of re-building, the Traveller revealed the Ghosts, machines that brought the Travellers light with them. They scoured to the farthest reaches of Earth in search of Golden Age heroes that would spearhead Humanity's return and the revival of The Traveller. The Guardians were first tasked with taking back Earth from the fallen, clearing the remnants of Russia from the clutches of the Fallen.

The Fallen are a race of scavengers that came to Earth to feast on the pickings of a weak civilisation, priding themselves in the re-use of old technology. They were quickly pushed back and their command structure was destroyed by strategic strikes into their ranks and the assassinations of the Fallen commanders, primarily the servitor Sepiks Prime. But this was only the start… during a search by a solo Guardian into the depths of a Russian industrial complex, it was discovered that the Hive had found a way to Earth.

The Hive was a race of parasitic creatures that fed on the very essence of light. Humanity had surrendered the moon to escape the clutches of these abominations but even that could note sate their hunger. Guardians were able to hold them back but trips had to be made to the moon to cope with the never-ending flow of Hive invading Earth. Hive wizards were killed to ensure that little-to-no Hive could be transported to Earth without effort, which allowed a let-up back on Earth. A strange signal was intercepted by a lone guardian while diving into the Hellmouth, which was reported and Guardians were assigned to begin the re-capture of Venus… where the war-machines of death were uncovered… the Vex.

The Vex are not just simply hundreds upon hundreds of mindless drones that are set on the destruction of all organic life… they are one mind… one body… one soul. Guardians were able to take down mind-cores and data-banks of the Vex, but it was ultimately useless in the grand scheme of things… there was just no way of taking them down… or was there? After a Guardian recorded having a conversation with an anonymous stranger, co-ordinates were retrieved that led to something on Mars that could be the end of the Vex… the black garden.

Guardians were immediately sent to set up a beachhead outside the exclusion zone of the current occupants of Mars, the Cabal. A single Guardian was able to slip past the Cabal's seeming impenetrable defences and shut down the exclusion zone power gird, enabling transmat into the zone. It was then that the re-capture of Mars began and Cabal command was weakened to enable for a push into the Black Garden. One thing that they did not account for is the time-altering Vex technology which meant that when they arrived for the assault, the Vex were waiting. Many Guardians were killed that day, but by extreme luck, a single Guardian was able to make it inside and destroyed the Heart of the Black Garden, silencing the great command network of the Vex.

Unfortunately for Humanity, that wasn't the end… the Vex were still fighting. After more and more research, it was discovered that the Vex still had one last chance at survival… the Vault of Glass, a pocket dimension that was hidden on Venus. Records were found of an old Guardian team that had tried to kill the Vex that were held within the dimension, although they never returned. The 6 strongest Guardians that the city had to offer were tasked with taking down the threat, so they descended into the Vault to kill whatever was holding the Vex together. The whole city was holding their breath for hours… then days… then months. It had been three months since the team had set off and the Vanguard had assembled another to try again… until they finally received a signal. Just as the next team was about to activate the Vex gates to open the Vault, the door busted open from the inside and the team came out, holding Atheon's head in triumph. The Vex were scattered and the structure and concise assaults were halted, they were reduced to nothing more than scrambling machines… that could still teleport and move through time, but it was the best they got.

Months after that, another threat arose, this time birthed from the depths of the hive. An old Guardian, thought to be lost long ago to the Hive arrived at the Tower, wearing strange garb and having three eyes, much like those of a Hive Knight. She warned of the return of a Hive god, Crota. And so, once again, Guardians were tasked with the destruction of this new threat. After a way to take down Crota was found, the same team that defeated Atheon was tasked with his assassination. After descending into the deepest abyss' of the Hellmouth, Crota was killed and the Hive threat ended.

A few weeks of peace passed until another threat arrived, in the form of an old acquaintance. The Queen of the Awoken, Mara Sov, sent out a distress signal calling for Guardians to eliminate an entire house of Fallen that had originally served her, but were now rogue and seeking to re-gain power. After weeks of hunting them down, a Guardian was able to track down Skolas, the Kell of the house of Wolves. He was capture mere minutes after accessing Vex technology and taken to the Prison of Elders to be used as training for any Guardians that wished to prove their metal to the Queen.

As we all know, peace is never achieved for long, and before anyone could blink, a new enemy was on the horizon. The Hive's true, divine god Oryx sought revenge for those that killed Crota and came to our solar system to exact revenge. His battle-ship 'the Dreadnaught' was luckily disabled at the fringes of Saturn's rings by the Queen's forces, at a large cost, although he was still able to use his influence to make his presence known on all planets with Guardian activity. The enemies that had threatened Humanity were being enhanced and controlled by Oryx. Earth was late to receiving the news, but they were not unready. Guardians met the threat with new vigour and the Taken were eventually tracked back to Oryx's Dreadnaught and the counter offensive could begin. A Guardian was able to enter the Dreadnaught with the help of the Vanguard and a generous donation from Eris.

After a beach-head was established on the Dreadnaught, Guardians began taking down his Lieutenants and weakening his hold over this realm, enough so that an assault team could be gathered to take him down. The 'Raid Team' as it was now dubbed by just about every Guardian out there was sent to kill the Taken King, succeeding after much trouble. The team consisted of two 3-Guardian teams, each with a Titan, Warlock and Hunter in each to ensure diversity across the team. After this team was troubled with the fact that they could one day possible die permanently, they sought out a way to get gear for the other guardians so that they could also be up to par with them. A Vex time module was sought out and scavenged which allowed Guardians to re-live past event, such as the fall of Atheon, while not altering the time line in any way, but still receiving gear and items to use to further their own efforts.

It had been a year since the fall of Oryx, and yet again another new enemy made themselves known. The Raid Team was called upon to stop a Fallen raid on Vostoc observatory and succeeded, having to kill Sepiks Prime again, but it was only just the beginning. Sepiks somehow re-built himself without help and escaped… exactly when multiple breaches on the wall were detected by Shiro-4. They were sent on a mission by Lord Saladin to take down Sepiks, but once again found something strange. The fallen had altered themselves with a new bio-technology which enhanced their weapons and armour beyond anything they could achieve with normal materials. After killing them, Saladin called them back to the Iron Temple they had liberated earlier and explained the new enemy they faced, a living virus known as Siva. The Raid Team was induced as new Iron Lords, joining Saladin in his battle against Siva, being gifted various boons. After the threat was explained and the Guardians now known as the new Iron Lords, they travelled around the Cosmodrome and took out the higher ranking Siva threats, eventually tracking the threat back to where it came from… the Siva production chamber.

It was sealed after a successful assault by the Raid Team and the Siva threat was lessened… but not gone. After just a day a massive Fallen gathering was detected just outside the wall and the Raid Team were sent to investigate, finding out that the Fallen were, in fact, mustering an entire assault force to break down the wall. The Raid Team was quickly on the move and made a quick surprise attack, taking down Vosik the Archpreist before they even knew what was happening. After that, they quickly set their siege machine into action, the device not exactly being 100% functional due to the quick launch and its destruction was a testament to this. After taking down Aksis twice, the Fallen assault was halted and the remaining Guardians were able to push back the Fallen that were still dwelling around the wall. Celebrations were held and the Raid Team's renown went up all throughout Guardian-controlled space.

The breach was marked as a 'raid' by the Vanguard and so it was available for re-try, something which the Raid Team took advantage of to find materials to infuse their armour with to make it as strong as possible. After the entire team had their armour infused to the strongest they could, they received a message from Saladin that made their blood run cold. A House of Wolves skiff had breached a Devil's compound and stole a cache of Siva, travelling straight back to Venus afterwards... but it was what they planned to do that was the killer. Saladin had intercepted transmissions that the House of Wolves were hoping to infuse the Vex technology with Siva to make their House once again the rulers of the Fallen. The Raid Team had been dispatched to take care of this problem, and that is where we find ourselves catching up on their story… but there is one thing I should mention before we begin… these people were all once great heroes and villains. They might not know it now, but they had been dead for millennia… since before the Traveller came to Earth… in a time when it was known by a different name… it was known as Remnant.

 **[Ishtar Sink – Venus – Vault of Glass]**

"TAKE THAT SUCKERS!" came a deep and strong voice that echoed around the depths of the Vault, until it was drowned out by the continuous sound of a Heavy Machine Gun firing… that of Super Good Advice. A small horde of Goblins warped into the sights of the disembodied voice but were quickly silenced when the barrel was swiped their way, their so-called superior metal bodies being turned to scrap by the torrent of lead that was coming out of the weapon. A Vex Minotaur tried its luck, managing to get within striking distance of the voice… only for it to be disintegrated by a well-placed Solar-infused punch to the chest. A Hydra came into view, twin Torch Hammers firing full-swing at the voice… only for it to be destroyed by a Fusion Grenade that found its way to its optics. After the Hydra's body fell to the floor and exploded, leaving a bent and warped metal chassis underneath, the owner of the voice finally came into view as they reloaded the machine gun casually, standing on the Hyrda's body and kicking it.

"That's for wasting my time"

The owner of the voice was Wulf, a Titan Guardian, and the leader of the Raid Team. He was one of the oldest surviving Guardians, being revived just after the fall of the Iron Lords, with only Lord Saladin, the Vanguard and the Speaker being able to challenge him with age. He was probably the most experience Guardian still on the field and had been there for every major event during the last two years. He had discovered the Hive on Earth, met with the Stranger who led him to the Black Garden and he was the one to destroy the Heart as well. He had led the Raid Team to killing Atheon, he had led the team to Kill Crota, beat Skolas to a pulp and had taken down Oryx. During his time as a Guardian, he had been taken under the mentorship of Lord Saladin, despite not being too nifty at Iron Banner. He was responsible for the recovery of many Golden Age relics and weapons, ensuring that he had gifted them to the remainders of his Raid Team. Most Guardians woke up without knowing anything about their past, with Wulf being no exception, and so they didn't know their name. Wulf was given his by Saladin after his 'condition' was seen. In humanities reach there were three races, Humans, Awoken and Exo's, but Wulf was a bit different… because he had wolf ears and tail. Saladin didn't want to admit it but it was one of the reasons why he had taken in Wulf as a student.

His primary weapon was the Zhalo Supercell, his secondary being Invective and his heavy switching between Super Good Advice and the Gjallarhorn. He had other weapons in reserve, but most of his exotic weaponry had been gifted to the other members of the Raid Team for their use. When he had completed missions for Saladin, he had taken a liking to the Iron Lord Axe relic that he had been commissioned to use for limited amounts of time, so he vouched to fix that. Saladin had, at first, been opposed to the idea, not liking the idea of a Guardian 'ruining' the Iron Lord's legacy, but after much convincing and a number of bounties completed by him, Saladin allowed him the use of the Axe schematics. Wulf had travelled back to Feizel Crux's workshop to acquire the proper materials, then headed to the same workshop where he had crafted Gjallarhorn. He had spent 2 entire days crafting it, using the best materials he could find such as a remnant of Oryx's blade, dormant Siva clusters and even some Golden Age metals he had looted from Rasputin's bunker. His Ghost had constantly pumped light into it during the forging process and Wulf had used his Hammer of Sol to do the actual metal forging to melt the metal and mould it to the axe design. After it was completed, even Saladin was impressed by the improvements that had been made. It was slightly larger than the normal axe, could sent pure elemental blasts when slammed into the ground, the element being able to change depending on his current class and it could be summoned at will due to the light infusion, without him even needing to use his Ghost.

His armour was something that could be likened to the strength of a Ward of Dawn. His helmet was the Helm of Saint 14, his chestplate and greaves were both Days of Iron variants, while his arms were covered in the Ruin Wings. Unlike most Titans who wore marks, Wulf was commissioned to wear a cloak, thanks to Lord Saladin, so he wore a thick, heavy Duster with wolf-fur linings around the neck that was pure white while the actual cloak was dark black with the Iron Lords mark emblazoned on the back in gold. The rest of his armour was pure black (Old Guard Shader) which turned the tufts on the end of his helm to red and the visor's colour to red as well. They were all infused and upgraded to provide enhanced light armour during the use of his Solar class, Sunbreaker. It had been infused with a special ornament he had earnt from Lord Saladin which set the wolf on his chest on fire, burning with solar light.

Around his neck hung three metal medallions, each with the Iron Lords emblem emblazoned on them, three relics of the fallen Iron Lords. They gave him insane reflexes (Jolder's), the ability to reflect projectiles with his axe (Radeghast's) and gave him temporary control over lesser enemies (Timur's).

Right now he was kicking over the dead Hydra's body, seeing if there was anything he could loot, when the sound of footsteps made him turn to see another member of his team… Summer Rose. The female Nightstalker strode up to Wulf with her helmet off and raised an eyebrow at his massacre of Vex, receiving only a shrug. She shook it off and walked up to him, taking off his helmet and taking him into a deep kiss… afterall, that's what husband and wife do. Wulf had been out on patrol on Earth, completing a bounty to take down a Fallen captain when he had stumbled across a Guardian who had only just been revived and was running away from Fallen as quick as possible. He killed them quickly and checked on her, taking her back to the tower after he had found she was ok and had found her own ship. He had to leave for a strike on the moon after that, but her bid her adieu and didn't see her for some time. When a team was being put together for the raid on the Vault of Glass, he had been surprised to see that the Guardian he had saved was there. She introduced herself as Summer, a name she had earnt from being warm and kind to everyone she met.

After the raid, they had grown closer together and eventually got married, something that was very rare in the life of a Guardian. They did almost everything together and when they were in battle, they were at near-telepathic levels of communication, always covering the others back flawlessly. She pulled out of the kiss and stroked Wulf's ears a bit before putting his helmet back on. She was wearing full Iron Banner armour, coloured red and white, with a massive white cloak that went down to her ankles. She wielded Thorn as her main weapon, ironically the gun being a gift from the couple's first date, which was also the reason for her last name. Wulf had commented that 'no matter how beautiful the rose, the thorn will always get you', a phrase which was coined in and stuck. The Last Word was holstered at her thigh, with Patience and Time, and Young Wolf's Howl slung across her back. Dredgen Yor's Rose was hung around her neck from a chain made of Hive bone.

"Hey babe, I see you were having fun with Vex again, we've cleared out our sections so we should probably move deeper" she spoke, putting her helmet back on and reloading Thorn.

"Yeah, been a pain clearing it out… you'd think that the Fallen would at least make it easier by at least trying to shoot the Vex" he replied, transmatting Super Good Advice and taking out Invective.

When they had assaulted the Vault of Glass, it was surprising intact and there were no signs of Fallen activity, yet the scanners still led them to Atheon's chamber. The two Guardians walked down through the moss-covered metal floor of the Vault until they arrived at the meeting point designated to them, the door just outside Atheon's chamber. As they entered, they saw the other member of their 3-Guardian team, Roman Torchwick. He was a Warlock Sunslinger, earning the name after turning a hive Ogre into a gigantic Roman candle by covering it in oil he found in a car on Earth and lighting it with a Solar-charged melee, before riding it into a Hive Seeder and setting it ablaze.

He wore full Heliopause armour from Dead Orbit except for his gauntlets which were Sunbreakers. His armour was shaded white with pink highlights and he had a feather coming out the side of his helmet. His bond displayed the crest of the queen, mainly because he had continuously tried to hit on her and when she died, he wore it as a vestige to her legacy. His primary was the Suros Regime, with Pocket Infinity and Raze Lighter on his back. He turned to see the two walk in and pulled off his helmet to greet them.

"Well well, now that you two have finished your make-out session have you seen the others?" inquired the smug Warlock, smiling a bit at his mocking of the couple.

"Sorry but we haven't seen them… weren't they meant to meet us here?" replied Wulf, ignoring the comments made by Torchwick.

Just as that was said, the remaining three members of the Raid Team slammed into the ground after jumping from a sky-high platform from the Vault above. First to land was Ozpin, a Voidwalker that was absolutely obsessed with time. He wore full Hezen Lord armour from the Vault of Glass and carried a Hourless Glass on a rope around his chest. A holographic ever-ticking clock was projected from his bond. He carried the Vex Mythoclast as his primary, complimented by Plan C and Truth on his back. He gained his name by Travelling all the way to Australia just to track down a Golden Age relic, being called the Ozzy guardian afterwards.

Next was the team's other Hunter, Penny the Bladedancer. She wore arguably the least armour of the team, deciding to go with the Infinite Lines armour from Future War Cult and coloured it pink and green, wearing the Mask of the Third Man helmet. She carried Hawkmoon, having Queenbreakers Bow and Sleeper Stimulant in reserve. She was also the team's only exo, although you could never tell by looking as she looked exactly the same as a teenage girl beneath the helmet. Her name was derived from the small production mark on the back of her neck.

Lastly was the team's Defender Titan, Pyrrha. She wore full Exile armour from the Trials of Osiris, being one of the top Guardians in the Crucible, apart from the Dunemarchers greaves she wore, the whole armour being a noble gold sheen. She carried No Land Beyond, the Tresspasser and Dark Drinker, also using a shield that was crafted from remnants of Kabr's shield in the Vault. She had found an old scripture that made references to a warrior name Pyrrha who had sacrificed herself in hopes of killing a great evil, so the Guardian took up her name to continue the legacy.

"We are sorry for the last arrival, they teleported a Gate Lord in for us to deal with" Ozpin explained, walking over to join the other three, Penny and Pyrrha following.

"That's alright, now it's onto the end of this little mission, we have to take down those House of Wolves Splicers" Wulf announced, transmatting Gjallarhorn into his grip.

"Sensational! We shall end the threat here!" Penny chimed, taking out Sleeper Stimulant and fiddling with the settings.

"This ends now" Pyrrha added, taking out Dark Drinker and her shield.

They all stood outside the door to Atheon's Vault while Wulf went and 'quietly' knocked on the door with Gjallarhorn. The metal held for a few seconds, but the splinter grenades melted straight through the door and allowed the Raid Team to enter. What they saw could only be described as their worst nightmares coming true… just like the Devil's had resurrected Sepiks… the Wolves had resurrected Atheon with Siva.

"NO!" Wulf called, drawing the attention of the Fallen Vandals and Dregs stationed around the room, as well as Atheon Perfected. "TAKE THEM DOWN!" he instructed to the Raid Team, the chamber instantly filling with gunfire. The Fallen were taken down quite quickly, leaving only Atheon to deal with. "Pyrrha, we need a distraction!" called Wulf, Pyrrha responding by jumping out of cover and drawing the Vex's attention, allowing the others to concentrate fire. Just as Atheon was about to turn back to the others, Summer fired an arrow from her Shadowshot and pinned him in place, the tether catching his weapon and pulling it to the ground. "GIVE IT EVERYTHING!" Wulf shouted, the Raid Team coming out of cover and letting loose as much firepower as they could. Gjallarhorn and Truth rockets streaked past, Fusion Rifle energy streaking to the Vex as well as well-placed sniper rounds. Just as the tether broke, Ozpin jumped high into the air and let loose a colossal Void Bomb, slamming it straight into Atheon's head and staggering the great machine. This allowed a few more precious seconds where the others could damage to giant Vex Lord. They all took cover as Atheon recovered and began firing Red bolts out of the massive Torch Hammer he wielded. After another 30 minutes, the Raid Team was able to take down the Siva-infused war machine, Atheon exploding in a giant ball of energy with body parts crashing to the floor.

"Finally, damn machines!" Torchwick complained, shooting the head of Atheon one more time, realising what he had said and turned to Penny and apologised.

"It's not over yet…" Wulf announced, pointing out a Vex time gate that had opened at the end of the chamber, where Atheon had first teleported in during their first Raid of this place. It was barely big enough for one of them to fit through and it was constantly shifting. They slowly approached and heard another familiar sound, the roar of a Fallen Kell… that of Skolas. As the location on the other side of the portal came into view, it showed Skolas infused with Siva and tampering with one of the Vex conflux's and pouring Siva into it.

"Stop him now Guardian!" came the voice of Wulf's Ghost, said Guardian rushing into the portal, transmatting Gjallarhorn and summoning his axe in a burst of flames. He jumped through and Skolas turned in challenge, laughing and firing a Siva-infused Scorch Cannon. Wulf reflected the shots back with his axe, much to the Kell's chagrin, causing him to rush forward and try to engage in melee combat. The other Guardians came through the portal soon after and began firing at Skolas, peppering him with their weapons. After he took enough of a beating, he warped away over to a Fallen crate and smashed it open, revealing a bomb and pressing the massive detonator button to begin the countdown. "Finish it! Ozpin, disable that bomb!" Wulf called, running at Skolas full speed, activating his Sunbreaker and coating his entire body in flames that were almost as hot as the sun. He slammed his axe right into the Fallen's leg and cut a massive gash, causing Skolas to roar in pain, but he was silenced when Pyrrha punched him in the chest with void energy and following up with several sword strikes. Ozpin sprinted over to the bomb and pulled out his Ghost, beginning to figure out how to disable it.

About a minute later, Ozpin called from the bomb to Wulf "It can't be stopped! We need to get out of here now!"

"Covered retreat!" Wulf called back, distracting Skolas as the others headed for the portal. The other 5 made it through while Wulf was still battling the Kell. Once he saw that they were through, He slammed the axe into the ground to make a pillar of flames right in front of Skolas and sprinted for the gate, seeing that there was only around 20 seconds left on the bomb. He dived through the portal and saw the others recovering on the other side. He took off his helmet and smiled, knowing that the fight was over… there was no way that Skolas could fit through the portal. He was right for the most part… but only part of Skolas needed to get through. Summer shouted a warning but it was too late... Skolas had reached through the portal and grabbed Wulf by the chest. "NO!" she shouted, sprinting forward to grab him… but no Guardian could challenge a Kell for strength.

Wulf was wretched through the portal and Summer stumbled back as her grip slipped, causing her to fall to the floor. Wulf watched as she fell and he was pulled through the portal… knowing that she would come after him… but that was where the problem lay… there was 5 seconds left on the bomb. He knew there was no way he would get out… but he had to make sure that no-one else would die. Summer was jumping towards the portal, hands outstretched to grab him… but he wouldn't let her die. He slammed a Solar-charged fist into the side of the Vex gate and the portal closed, trapping him in the room with Skolas.

"See you in hell you oversized shitbox!" he swore as the bomb detonated… disintegrating the entire dimension they were in. As the wave of fire and destruction came to Wulf, he closed his eyes to embrace his fate… which meant he didn't see the time-distortion field surround him. The wave reached him and scorched his armour, slicing chunks from it with the sheer force, but just before he died, he disappeared… leaving behind the life he knew…


	2. An Iron Lord's Legacy

**Hmmm... more badass Iron Lord action on the way with the next chapter...**

 **Just as a side-note, I chose the Characters from RWBY who became Guardians purely because in Season 3 'you know what happens'...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 2:

"Grrr… what the hell?" came the slightly groggy voice of Wulf as he woke from the time-warp. His entire body hurt like he had tried to fist-fight Phogoth and he wasn't even sure if he had a body anymore. It didn't feel like he was waiting to be revived, but he felt in a limbo of some kind. He tried to open his eyes but they were blocked by something. He reached up, but found that he couldn't even move his arms.

"Ghost? Are you there?"

He didn't receive a reply, so he just waited it out, regaining feeling after what seemed like forever. He felt a tingling feeling in his fingers and tried to move them, glad to find that he could move them. The strange feeling moved up his body, Wulf slowly regaining control over his body until, at last, he could open his eyes… but he didn't like what he saw. He was lying on his back in the middle of a strange forest that he had never seen before… and the strangest thing was that all the trees were red. The bar indicating his health at the top of his screen was flashing red, being a sliver from his death state. He groaned and sat up, taking off his helmet and relishing the feeling of the wind in his ears. He sat there for a while, trying to gain a bearing on where he was, when his thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from beside him. He turned and saw that Skolas was lying on the ground, clutching at his throat before hacking up Ether.

Wulf quickly searched for a weapon and was glad to see his axe was embedded into the ground next to Skolas, although it was burnt out with no flames to fuel the blades. Quick as a flash, he grabbed the hilt and swung it round one-handed and brought it down onto the Kell's neck, severing the connection between its head and body. A spray of Ether came out and coated the ground and some of the axe head, but that was all that happened at the death of the Kell of the House of Wolves. Wulf turned around, trying to work out quite where he was, then decided to ask the one person that was always there.

"Ghost, where are we?"

He waited for a few seconds… but he didn't get a response. Confused, he flicked out his left palm, holding it out to summon his Ghost… but nothing happened. He frantically looked around for what could possibly be causing this, seeing a tiny glint in a patch of leaves a few feet away. He hastily slid over and found his Ghost laying in the leaves, half destroyed for some reason. He wasn't dead just yet, but the Iron Lord shell he was made of was slightly cracked and the main optics were flickering blue, with the Ghost spasming in time with the pulses.

 _Crap… just… DAMN!_

Wulf had no idea how to heal his Ghost and without him, he couldn't do anything relating to his light. He couldn't transmat any of his weapons, luckily he still had Invective mag-locked to his back, and he couldn't transmat any new ammunition from his reserves. He couldn't use his super or even switch class, not being able to use his grenade or charge his melee with elemental energy. He carefully picked up Ghost and wrapped him in a piece of cloth he had tucked away in his belt, placing Ghost on the chain around his neck to keep him as safe as possible.

 _Great… stuck in who knows where with nothing but me, my axe and a will to find my way back home, no shields, no abilities, no revival… meh, I've been in worse situations before…_

He looked over his axe and found there to be a few scorch marks form the explosion as well as a few chips in the blade as well, those being the only real damage happening to the weapon. Invective, however, was a different story. The sight was cracked and new cracks ran up the lengths of the barrel, allowing the dark yellow blight to seep through the cracks from the gun (It has the Storm's Reproach ornament basically) Wulf didn't really mind it as it probably scared the crap out of whoever saw it even more. He checked the barrel and found that there were 4 bullets remaining, knowing that he couldn't use the weapons regenerative ammunition capability without his fully-functioning Ghost. Holstering Invective, he grabbed his axe and began walking off into the forest, his heavy armour leaving footprints in the soft forest floor. He would find a way back home no matter what… he would get back to his friends… and more importantly, he would get back to his wife.

 **[Earth – Old Russia – Tower]**

"Wulf was a great Guardian, sacrificing much for the fight against the Darkness, and he ultimately sacrificed his life for the greater good. He will be sorely missed and many shall weep at this loss…" came the solemn words of the Speaker as a gathering of Guardians and the main leaders of the Guardians. An audience of nearly 100,000 Guardians had assembled, the legacy of the Raid Team's leader Wulf being spread since his first feat of killing Atheon. The only reason more people didn't come was because the Tower couldn't exactly fit that many people. After news of Wulf's death at the hands of a Siva-enhanced Skolas had reached the Vanguard, it didn't take long for the news to be broadcast on just about every known radio channel. Saladin and Summer had taken the news the worst, knowing Wulf for the longest and the most. Saladin had commissioned a monument to be built at the Iron Temple and Tower to commemorate his deeds, giant statues that stood around 15 feet tall and were made of bronze.

The speaker was delivering a speech to commemorate his death and a funeral was being held. Summer was standing idly off to the side, head hanging in sadness with the rest of the Raid Team there. She had to be knocked out just to get her out of the Vault and even then she had protested to let her back in. The words of the Speaker were drowned out as her thoughts shifted back to Wulf and all their times together. As she was thinking, she felt a small nudge on her shoulder and turned to see Torchwick hitting her with his elbow. Just as she was about to ask what he was doing, she heard what the Speaker was saying.

"So if anyone would like to come forward and pay their respects on the grave of this fallen Guardian, they may do so now"

She hesitantly walked off to the side and joined a que, right behind Lord Saladin. The Vanguard came forward first, laying wreaths next to the monument and standing back to solute. Next was Saladin, who went forward and produced a small medallion that was showing Wulf's person emblem, a wolf head with three slashing claw marks running across it. Next he pulled out a Khvostov rifle, the weapon being the first he ever wielded as a Guardian. He placed it and stood up to the podium to say a few parting words.

"Wulf was like a brother to me, being the very first Guardian I received after the fall of the Iron Lords. He was many things throughout his life… A Guardian, a Titan, an Iron lord… a Husband" he started, nodding to Summer at his last comment "but now that he has passed… we will remember him as one thing only… a legend…"

And with that, the Iron Lord walked off, leaving the audience to contemplate. Summer walked up next, looking over the massive statue of her husband. She came right up to the plaque that was written underneath his feet.

 _Wulf, a Guardian through and through… He always did what was necessary no matter the cost… and he will be forever remembered…_

She couldn't help it as tears welled in her eyes and she couldn't bear crying on stage. She quickly placed a single rose on the monument, quickly scurrying off stage and bursting into quite tears, being comforted by the rest of the team. She was taken off to one of the penthouse apartments in the tower, one that she and Wulf had bought together, resting in the bed and weeping. The rest of the Raid Team milled around the house, making hushed small-talk while they waited for Summer's grief to end… until Torchwick decided to break fix the 'problem' that he saw. He walked straight up to Summer and turned her over in the bed, looking her straight in the eyes while he delivered his verdict.

"There something you need to know… me and the Queen were going to announce our marriage the day after she was killed by Oryx… weeping and moping around does nothing to fix the problem, it only makes you feel piss-poor about the problem. If you want to get over it, take your mind off it by doing a couple of missions… the last thing that Wulf would want is for you to stop protecting the City just because he passed on… he would want you to take up his mantle and continue his fight against the darkness… so stop being a pussy and be a woman!" he commanded her, taking a step back and continuing to look her deep in the eyes. Summer stared at him like she had just been stabbed and buried her face back in the pillow to continue crying.

"I think you took it a bit too far this time Torchwick…" Ozpin scolded, looking down at the man over the glasses he wore when he wasn't in battle.

"That was a bit cold" Pyrrha added, giving her two cents.

"You only seem to have made it worse…" Penny said, a frown crossing her face.

Summer sniffed a few times, looking up from the pillow too face her teammates, her face red from crying.

"No… he's right… I need something to take my mind off losing him" she announced, getting out of bed and walking over and pulling the hammer back on Thorn. "Time to get some shit done…"

Just as she was about to leave, a slightly feminine, techno voice interrupted them from the doorway

"Before you go… I thought you might want to know how to get Wulf back…"

The remainder of the Raid Team, instantly turned to the door and found themselves looking at a strange Exo Hunter with a glowing Pulse Rifle standing at the doorway. Summer pointed Thorn straight at her head, eyes narrowing to stare at her.

"You better start talking sense lady or I'll blow your head off when you talk about him again"

"There is no need for hostilities Mrs Rose, for I am but a Stranger passing through… I came to tell you that your husband is alive, but not in this time stream… I met him many years ago and helped him take down the Black Garden… I know much about the Vex, enough to know he did not die when that portal closed"

"So we can get him back?" Summer asked hopefully, pointing Thorn down at the floor but ready to instantly bring it back up again.

"It will be difficult, but it is possible…"

"SO TELL US!" she shouted, tired of her games.

"I do not know how exactly, but I know where you can start… head back to the Vault of glass and seek out the last member of the original Vault seekers… you must find Kabr…"

Ozping perked up at this, hearing the legendary Titan's name and being the leading member in research of the Vault of Glass. He knew everything there was to know about the Vault and the fate of the original team… he also knew that they were all dead.

"That wouldn't be possible… the only remnants of him are in the Aegis… we can't find him when he is dead"

"You forget something… the Vault exists in a place outside time and space itself… Kabr is dead now… but you must find him before his mind fell to the endless possibilities of the Vex…"

"You want us to time travel?" Pyrrha put in, not quite believing what was being said.

"Essentially yes…"

"Sensational! Traveling into the depths of a deadly machine race's temple to time travel and meet one of the greatest Guardians of all time… it's the perfect thing to take Summer's mind off Wulf dying!"

Everyone except the Stranger face-palmed, Torchwick instantly correcting the poor Hunter.

"Penny, Wulf is alive… that's why we're going to the Vault!"

Penny looked confused for a few seconds before replying.

"So he is!"

Everyone turned back to look at the Stranger… only to find she wasn't there.

"Well then… time to get my husband back!" Summer cheered, sprinting out onto the main floor of the Tower, drawing the attention of everyone who was still at the funeral. Her face was beaming as she jumped off the edge of the Tower and plummeted to the city below… only to be transmatted into her ship, Little Light, and boosting off into orbit as fast as possible. The other members ran out just in time, summoning their own ships to follow her. Just before everyone left, Saladin stopped them and asked what they were doing, being completely shocked when he found that they had been told that Wulf was alive… and offered to join them. They didn't refuse and in the next minute, five more ships were breaking orbit and warping to the Ishtar sink above Venus, intent on bringing back their fallen leader… none of them would accept failure.

 **[Remnant – Vale – Emerald Forest]**

Wulf had been walking through the strange forest for hours on end, not finding any signs of life at all. He was slowly making his way North towards the highest mountain he could see, a place where he could find out where he was. Right now, it was around sunset and he was only at the base of the mountain… and it reminded him of when Saladin put a dormant Siva cluster at the top of Felwinter's peak to test Guardians agility, Wulf dying about 10 times from attempting the climb. He was glad that he didn't need Ghost to transmat his axe and dissolved it in a small flash of flames… then he began the infernal climb to the top of the mountain. He made it there at around midnight, the moon being full and illuminating the cold darkness. As he looked out over the area had had just come from, seeing nothing but forest as far as he could see, although when he looked in the opposite direction, he saw a mountain with a single point of light rising from behind it… then he saw the massive valley that was in-between the two peaks.

 _You have got to be kidding me…_

 **8 hours later…**

By the time Wulf had made it to the other peak, he was once again praising the divine powers of the Traveler, as if he was a normal human, he would have collapse ages ago from exhaustion. He pulled himself over the last lip of the massive mountain and stood up, taking in the surrounding scenery. Much to his excitement, he saw a city… the only problem was that he had never seen in before. Wherever he had ended up, it certainly wasn't Earth. Using a shard of glass he kept on him from Atheon's original eye, he used it to zoom in on the city, seeing ships that resembled Hawks without armament and a gigantic tower that was surrounded by buildings that made it seem as though it was a fortress. As he continued looking, he could make out small shapes of what appeared to be people milling around on the streets of the city, getting through their daily bustle… the only thing that struck Wulf as unusual was the lack of defence. He couldn't see one single turret, rampart or watch-tower that was supporting the city and he couldn't see a single artillery emplacement, new or old.

 _What the hell? Where am I? Where are the Guardians?_

As he was questioning whoever was living here, his thoughts were interrupted by gunfire a fair distance away from him. His attention was drawn to a rather large bird that was circling a clearing about a kilometre from the mountain he was on, being opposite to the side that the city was on. As he watched strange blasts of elements being shot at the beast, he watched as small figures fired round after round at the beast… and that is when it dawned on him… those people were either tiny or that bird could rival a Falllen Walker for size. It was way too far away for him to run there in time and make any significant difference… he would have to improvise. As he tried to think of something, a thought came to mind… but it was risky. He focused all of his energy into switching his class to striker, chanting the ritual to bring up his Striker while he knelt on the ground with his hands held to look like they were holding an orb.

"Let me be the hand and fist of the Traveler, striking down the enemies of the light wherever they stand… grant me the powers to hit as fast as lightning and as loud as thunder… for I am the storm that brings nothing but death!"

When he was finished, he was relieved to find small sparks of Arc energy jumping between his fingers, but that was quickly nulled by the fact that his Ghost was now spasming around his neck.

"Sorry buddy… just a bit more"

He channelled all the light he could muster and he saw the small bar on the side of his slightly visible HUD begin to fill. When it flashed golden to indicate it was fully-charged, he cut the connection and felt his already tiny light levels go down even more, his Ghost still spasming but even less this time. With haste, Wulf jumped to the highest point of the mountain and looked down at the battle that was happening, the bird still circling and shooting feathers at people running around a bunch of ruins in the clearing. He had no clue what Darkness this was, but no-one was dying on his watch. He activated the super reticule on his HUD and aimed it so that he would hit somewhere in the clearing and be able to help whatever soldiers were fighting these beasts. He jumped as high as he could, not being able to use his light-lift boost, the activated his Fist of Havoc with Death from Above, arcing diagonally straight towards the clearing. After 10 seconds of flying through the air with Arc charged super, he slammed into the clearing… right on top of a giant scorpion. He had impacted right on the beast's stinger and slammed it into the scorpion's brains, discharging his Arc energy and disintegrating the body.

Wulf stood up and let loose a massive guttural wolf howl and sprinted towards the giant bird as it circled the strange ruins, ignoring the faint blurs of people around him. The bird looked at the new threat and it was utterly stumped… what it was looking at was not like the other humans it had faced… this one felt no fear, no remorse… he was the hunter… and it was the prey. The great bird had never actually felt the feeling of fear… but it sure as hell was feeling it now. It was stunned for a few seconds… but that is all a Titan needs to get within its favourite place… right in your face. Wulf ran up one of the pillars, using it as a make-shift ramp, jumping as high as he could and flying for a few seconds, looking much lighter than he actually was in his thick Titan armour. He couldn't reach the bird, but his axe sure could. He hooked the bladed edge into the shoulder of the bird and used it as leverage to swing himself up, behind the wing, and onto the back of the beast.

Wulf didn't really know the proper strategy for killing this thing, but all Titans had a back-up plan… punch it. He dissolved his axe and punched next to the spine of the bird, piecing through the flesh and grabbing onto the tendons beneath, using them as a hand-hold. The bird immediately tried to retaliate and went into a strange whirling flight that brought it close to the tree-line as it tried to use the trees to knock Wulf off.

"Not so fast you overgrown crow!"

He reached up with his free hand, pulling out Invective and aiming at the shoulder joint. He fired one well-placed shot and the bone broke, disabling the beast's left wing. It screeched in pain and veered straight into the ground, crashing and trailing a small ditch behind it as the beast slid across the ground. Wulf released his grip and jumped off, hitting the ground and rolling to disperse the impact, standing back up in roughly the centre of the large clearing made by the ruins. The giant bird scythed down a swath of trees as it slid along the forest floor and eventually stopped, cawing loudly in pain. Wulf stopped to recover from the fight, knowing that the bird wouldn't be flying any time soon and turned to see if the people he had saved were ok… finding something that he did not expect. 8 teenagers stood behind him with clothes that made The Reef look dull. He wasn't exactly sure why they were holding strange weapons that were ridiculously outdated but the strangest thing was that Pyrrha was here… although she looked very different.

Before he had a chance to question the woman, a little girl in red who looked no older than 15 came up with a massive smile on his face.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME! OH MY GOD ARE YOU A HUNTSMAN!"

"Ummm… no? I'm an Iron Lord…" he began, the girl's face becoming confused

"Iron… Lord?"

"You haven't heard of the Iron Lords?"

"Ahhh… no?"

"Where am I?" he asked, half to himself and half to the girl.

"You're in the Emerald Forest?"

"What planet!"

"Umm… Remnant?" she replied, looking at him like he was crazy.

Wulf swore to himself… he had literally no idea where the hell he was and couldn't even think of a way he could possibly get back. He switched his mind to the more pressing topic and inquired about Pyrrha.

"So how did you get here Pyrrha?"

The girl looked completely shocked at being addressed by the stranger. Just before she could reply in her flustered state, a massive caw from the giant bird interrupted them. Wulf just turned in that direction and barked at the bird, telling it to shut up in a language it could understand. One of the perks about having wolf traits is that he could talk to wolves and get most other animals to understand him, also allowing him to understand the basic point of what was being said back to him. It also gave him increased reflexes, sight and smell, one of the reasons he was a great fighter. The bird didn't take too kindly to being told to shut up so it cawed back an insult to Wulf.

"Stupid bird… one second"

Wulf walked off to the bird and found it standing on its hind legs, the broken wing laying limply on the ground. As soon as the bird saw Wulf coming, it tried to get away, but was stopped by the pain that was caused by dragging its wing along the ground. Wulf decided to put an end to the creatures suffering and walked right up to the beast and punched it right where its heart should be… only to find that it didn't have one. As he looked at the wound, he saw it didn't bleed or even appear to have done much, but deep red tissue could be seen beneath the creatures skin. The bird screeched in pain and he couldn't bare it any longer so he summoned his axe and sliced its head off… letting him use one of the best features of the axe. The greatest strength of the Iron Lord Relic was that whenever it felled a creature, that creature's life-force was absorbed into the axe and used to fuel its light fire. The energy flowed into the axe and arc energy sparked to life around the head, Wulf diverting the energy from the axe to heal himself, seeing a slight portion of his shields re-charge, not enough to fill the first bar, but just enough for him to shrug off a couple of shots from a Dregg.

then was shocked by the fact that it was disintegrating. He checked his axe head and couldn't find any indication that he had, in fact, killed the creature, the only blood stain being from Skolas. He dismissed it as just being weird and headed back to the teenagers he had seen. Just as he was walking back, one of them pointed behind him, their face strewn with warning. Wulf turned just in time to dodge a swipe from another creature, bringing his axe around to block the next swipe then jumping back to assess the threat. The thing that came into his vision was a bipedal wolf that was pure black with a white face-mask, roughly the same height as Wulf. It looked hesitant to attack him so Wulf surmised that it was a pack animal, luckily the pack was nowhere to be seen… then the entire pack came out of nowhere and surrounded him in a second.

 _Just… great… perfect situation to be in with little to no shields…_

Wulf slowly turned in a circle, holding the axe ready to strike at any of them that dared to take a swing. Silence hung for a time, then the first wolf attacked, signalled on by a howl from another wolf in the forest. Wulf just smiled at the challenge and roared his own battle-cry, charging into battle…

As the teens waited for the strange man to return, they heard the screech of the Nevermore, thinking everything was ok… then they heard the howls of beowolves. They hesitated to go off and find him, thinking everything would be fine since he was obviously and Huntsman, although after convincing by Pyrrha they went off in search for him, finding him in the middle of battle.

Wulf was laughing at the pure fun he was having slicing through these pathetic beings of darkness. He had found it funny how weak Dreggs and Shanks could be, but these guys were utterly useless in battle, the Titan not even needing to put in much effort to slice through them with the axe. With every swing, it would cleave straight through the beasts and a slight trickle of light would surge into the axe, not anywhere near what he had received from the gigantic bird but it was light none the less. He sliced through the last of the wolfish beasts, he heard a roar from the forest, turning to see a bear that looked much the same as the others.

"HA… and here I thought I was getting a challenge!" said Wulf out loud, getting into his battle state of mind, growling at the bear afterwards, basically saying 'come at me'.

The bear took the challenge and ran forward on all fours, rising at the last second to rear up on its hind legs and try and scare him… only for Wulf to stand his ground and shake his head.

"Rule one of battle… never give your enemy the chance to attack…" he recited from the old Hunter codex's, hefting his axe and drawing it back. With one might swing, he brought the axe head horizontally into the side of the bear, cutting into the bear enough so that only half of the axe head was visible. Without a pause Wulf ripped it out, ripping chunks of flesh with it, and continued with the swing momentum to spin around cut into the other side in exactly the same place, this time cutting to the other side of the axe, but still not slicing through.

"Tough one aren't you?"

Wulf pulled it out again, the bear re-coiling in pain, then he brought it up into a proper stance and swung down with a powerful vertical strike, cutting right through the armoured bone of the bear and embedding the axe in its head. It dropped dead and fell to the ground, Wulf stepping on its head to pull the axe out, actually imprinting on the head of the beast because of the weight of the foot. Wulf laughed at this… if this is all that this world offered as an enemy, he wasn't going to be having a hard time… and that's when his cockiness decided to bite him on the ass.

He heard a cacophony of roars from the forest and the next thing he knew, 8 more of those bear things came out, this time having spiked bone armour over most of its body. He readied himself, holding the axe and slightly charging the axe with the light from his previous kill, the Arc energy sparking around the blade. He narrowed his eyes and didn't wait for them to attack… he would kill them before they could even more. As quick as lightning, he was onto the closest and decapitated it on one stroke, cutting the muscle like paper. The next closest took a swing but Wulf ducked underneath it and hit it in the snout with the other end of the axe, dazing it and taking the opportunity to swing again and catch it in the chin, cutting through its bone easily.

Wulf didn't have the time to dodge a swipe from another one of the bear things behind him and the claw slammed into him, cutting through his shields instantly and cutting into his armour a bit.

"Dammit! I just had this painted!" complained Wulf as he pulled the axe head out of the one he had killed and swung round again, slicing the offending arm off the bear before finishing it off by decapitating it.

 _Only 5 left…_

Wulf turned around just in time to dodge another swing, seeing that two were ganging up on him now. He swung low and hit the kneecap of the one on the right, causing it to drop on one knee, so Wulf jumped and kicked off its chest, throwing himself towards the second one and swinging his axe to hit it in the shoulder. The blade found its mark and embedded itself, although Wulf wasn't done. He used the momentum to swing with the blade and do a 180 spin around the head of the bear, snapping its neck as he did and flying back towards the first one. He ripped the axe out of dead bear and swung it around again, slamming into the other shoulder of the first, disabling both.

Wulf then used Timur's medallion to try and control its mind, placing his hand on its head and sending out a small bit of light. The beast's struggling was stopped as its mind went dull and Wulf gained control, immediately putting it to use by sending it at the other 3. The other three bears were baffled as to why their kin was attacking them, bit sliced him to bits regardless... leaving them open to a surprise attack. Wulf made a massive downwards swing into the back of one of them, severing its spine and making it disabled, snapping its neck to end its spasming. By this time, the other two realised what had happened and made one last attack against him.

Wulf laughed at their attack and raised his axe to slice the hand off the first one to attack… but when it came time for him to move, he felt a pain run through his entire being and he felt the life being drained from him. Ghost was moving around wildly on his chained neck, causing Wulf to collapse on the floor in pain, dropping his axe. One of the bears took the opportunity and stabbed its claw right into the back of the human, piercing through his armour and ripping through his chest. The bear revelled in his victory and roared in delight… only for it to be silence by a bullet to the skull. It wasn't dead yet but it looked over at what was killing it and saw a red human with a large machine shooting at him. He raised a paw to block, effectively covering his face… which didn't do much to stop the golden missile from slamming into him.

The other bear watched as its mate was killed by a human that looked to be on fire, ignoring the fallen one that she was just about to kill to exact revenge… although she never got the chance as she was frozen solid in place by ice and then blasted to pieces by pink explosions. The students of Beacon went over and checked on the man, not liking what they saw. Five pierce marks were clearly visible in his back… but the thing that shocked them was that there was no blood seeping out.

Wulf recovered from the pain of Ghost malfunctioning and came back into consciousness in reality, feeling a new pain in his back. He groaned and opened his eyes, seeing that he was surrounded by those teens form earlier. He tried to talk but his voice was barely audible through his mask. He reached up and pulled it off, placing it beside his body and taking Ghost off from around his neck. He reached over to the first person he saw and found it to be the little red one. He pulled her closer so that she could actually hear and grabbed her hand. He opened it and placed Ghost in it, his massive gauntleted hand falling limp afterwards.

"Take this… go to the Tower and give it to Summer… she will know what to do…" he instructed, feeling the cold pull of unconsciousness tugging on his soul.

"Summer who?"

"Summer Rose…" he managed to say before he fell unconsciousness on the ground. He didn't feel anything… he just watched as the dark clouded his vision and took over his soul. He hoped in the deepest pockets of his mind that these teens would get his Ghost to the Tower and that Summer would know what to do… then again, she always did…

 _Don't worry… I'm coming back…_


	3. A New World of Iron

**We got another chapter for the fans out there... somewhere... maybe under that rock?**

 **Just to clear up a few things, I'm giving all the characters completely Exotic weapon loadouts mainly because I don't like reading the fanfictions where they give the characters legendary's that I actually have to search up to see what they look like (no offense to anyone who does that) and Exotics are much easier to remember.**

 **Later in the story I'm going to be bringing in another OC Destiny team and I have 3 open slots that I need people to fill in for, so send me a review with your possible character as well as what they look like, class and two exotic weapons for each slot other than the ones that I have already mentioned and I'll see what I can do...**

 **Please review...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 3:

Blackness… infinite darkness in the inanimate world that surrounded Wulf… his thoughts being convoluted and diluted, the Guardian not being able to form a single coherent train of memories. He had been like this for many hours, having the same feeling he had when he was waiting for revival. He sated his hunger for interaction by sifting through memories of the near thousand years of being a Guardian (It doesn't mention how long it has been since the fall of the Iron Lords) He watched through his own eyes on his first day of revival, being brought into the Travelers light on the grounds of a Russian Cosmodrome. He sifted through them at breakneck speed, remembering the years of his immortal life like they were just yesterday… the years of travelling alone through the solar system to stop the Darkness from gaining a foothold.

He laughed at all the crazy things he had done while he was bored of being serious, jumping down the Hellmouth and summoning his sparrow to surf it down… until he died of course. There were the times he had just came across a random Guardian on patrol and started dancing… then about 5 minutes later there was about a hundred others joining in on the dance party… until a bunch of Fallen would decide to break it up by dropping a Fallen Walker. And of course there were the times in Crucible when he came across a Guardian and they were both reloading but were too far away to melee… so they just started an insult war until they reloaded… and even then they didn't bother shooting so they could see who would win… and then the rest of the match didn't even finish because both teams were in the middle of a flame war.

He subconsciously sped up the memories until he glanced upon the memory of him and Summer meeting for the first time. He quickly put it back at normal speed and watched it play out. Back then, he wasn't really in the higher tiers of Guardian and he was garbed in Raku Fulcrum type 1 armour, a Vanguard issue Scattercast mag-locked on his back while he was riding the default sparrow. He was currently riding his sparrow around The Divide, laughing as he mercilessly slammed into Dregs and sent them flying. Just when he had squished the last one into a wall, he heard a scream come from the Wall, swinging his sparrow around and heading full speed. He came to the hole in the wall and jumped off, cocking his shotgun in anticipation. He ran in, having his gun at the ready, finding his way into the first room and not seeing anything, so he moved onto the next. While he was heading through a small corridor, he heard light footsteps and saw a female hunter running towards him as fast as she could.

"What are you running from?" he asked casually, keeping his shotgun at the ready.

As soon as she saw him, she screamed, stopping in her tracks and screaming in fear.

"I'm not that ugly am I?" he joked, seeing if he would get a response… succeeding in making her scream even more. Wulf wasn't sure what was happening, but he heard the sound of charging Arc energy behind her.

"MOVE!" he shouted, sprinting and shoving her aside, a charged Wire Rifle shot hitting him in the chest and dispersing over his shields. He shrugged it off, slung the shotgun over his shoulder and sprinted off down the corridor to take care of the Vandal that had dared to shoot him. Halfway through the corridor, the energy generated from sprinting activated the Arc receptors that ran over his armour and coated him in glowing energy, indicating he was ready for a Shoulder Charge… something that the Vandal definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of. It hastily charged another shot, firing and hitting Wulf on the shoulder, but doing nothing to halt his advance. Wulf slammed into the alien and the sound of lighting striking filled the corridor, the crumpled body of the alien flying a few metres back from the force of the blow. He stood straight and cracked his knuckles, relishing the fun of being an unstoppable force, hearing the dispersal of Arc energy coming from the right of him and turning to see a couple of Dregs holding Shock Daggers and Shock Pistols. He pulled the shotgun off his back and walked casually towards them.

The next minute was filled with the sound of gunfire and the splintering of bones, the female hunter hiding behind a crate while the other thing took care of the aliens. Just as the sound of gunfire died down, a stomach-wrenching squelching was heard and the body of a Dreg flew and landed right in front of her, its chest caved in from a punch. Her eyes went wide and she heard that strange disembodied voice within her head again. "Err… Titans always leave a mess don't they? You'd think they'd find a better way to deal with a situation other than punching their way out of it!"

She ignored the voice while she looked at the weird alien thingy spewing Ether all over the floor… and then abruptly tore her helmet off to vomit, finding she was just dry-reaching as, although she didn't know it quite yet, the food in her body had decayed many thousands of years ago… mostly due to her sever condition of death.

She heard heavy footsteps on the metal flooring in the corridor she was in, stopping her attempts and vomiting and pressing her body up against the crates in hope of hiding from whatever it was. She heard them get closer until they stopped right beside her, something heavy slightly nudging her foot.

"You know, hiding in a corner isn't going to solve anything…" she heard a heavy, thick-set voice say from above her, looking up to see the giant armoured thing from before.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" she squealed, curling up into a ball and shutting her eyes, hoping that it would be gone when she opened them again.

"Why would I kill you?"

The hunter was a bit confused by this… didn't the weird voice thingy say that the aliens wanted to kill her.

"Ummm… because you're an alien?" she replied, opening her eyes to look at the giant before her.

"Pfft… hell no, I'm just as human as you are… well in a sense"

"What does that mean?" asked the Hunter, genuinely curious now.

Wulf just replied by reaching up and taking off his helmet, letting his wolf ears spring free and ruffled his hair to set it right after having his helmet on for so long. She stared at them for a while before finally saying something.

"You have… wolf ears?"

"Really? I always thought they were props or something!" he said, lacing as much sarcasm as possible into his words. He heard more Fallen shouts from down the corridor and he chucked a suppression lightning grenade at the doorway down the hall, hoping to halt their advance. He put on his helmet and pulled the shotgun off his back, loading new shells into the chamber.

"Come on, put on your helmet, we gotta get you somewhere safe… follow me"

He commanded, instantly turning serious and walking off down the corridor with a determined vigour. The Hunter hesitantly followed, sticking close to whoever this was. Wulf took her through the Wall and back out into The Divide, checking that there was no Fallen. He pulled her out into the open before shoving a giant crate into the way of the door, stopping anything from coming out. He turned to her and assessed how combat-ready she was… which was pretty much not at all.

"Didn't you pick up a weapon?" he asked, remembering that there was bound to be a couple of old rifles strewn around where she came from. She shook her head, still looking around in fear. He opened his inventory and pulled out a spare Hand Cannon he kept around, handing it over to the Hunter.

"You know how to use a weapon?"

"Point it at something and pull the trigger?"

He almost laughed as he tossed the large pistol over to her, the woman catching it and looking it over in her hands. Wulf set off across the Divide and over to one of the old ship hangers, hoping there would be a spare one they could get working. He did a quick scan with his Ghost and found there to be one that was still capable of flight, summoning his sparrow and was about to boost off before remembering he had someone else with him.

"Hop on and hold tight" he commanded, the Hunter hesitantly climbing on and holding around his waist. He gunned the engine, activating the boost and speeding off to the hanger. He made it there in record time and found the one he was looking for, the ship hanging from the ceiling by a bunch of wires. "Well… she'll have to do"

The Hunter's Ghost appeared in front of her and flew over to the ship, scanning it and chirping happily. "Perfect! Now we can get her back to the tower!"

Just as she was about to get transmatted in, a roar came from a hole in the Wall and a Fallen Archon lumbered out.

"Great… couldn't just leave free now could we?" commented Wulf as he cocked back the slide on his shotgun. The Hunter ran and hid behind a pillar, holding onto her pistol for dear life, not wanting to risk getting killed. The Archon began firing Solar rounds from its Shrapnel Launcher, the bullets aimed for Wulf. He side-stepped most of them and moved in closer to get in range with his shotgun, firing three rounds before being pushed back by a blast from the Archon.

"HUNTER! Cover fire would be nice!" he shouted back at her, running in again and beginning a melee combat with the giant Fallen. The Hunter hesitantly looked out of the cover and aimed her pistol at the giant alien, pulling the trigger and firing a shot… only she managed to his Wulf instead. His shields broke and he was momentarily stunned, the Archon grabbing him and throwing him across the room and into a wall. Wulf groaned and got up, having to sprint and slide behind the same pillar the hunter was behind to avoid being ripped to shreds by the Shrapnel launcher. He turned to her, the woman spewing out apologies as fast as she could.

"Shh… be quiet, you need to focus… do you know how to use a rocket launcher?" he asked, transmatting a launcher into his hands and giving it to the hunter, the woman only looking at it in question. "I'll take that as a no… just aim at the big alien, pull the trigger and the launcher will do the rest… wait for my signal"

Wulf took out his MG18A Harm's Way machine gun and pulling back the slider to load the .50 cal bullet chain into the chamber. He waited for his shields to reach full before sliding out of cover and tearing into the Archon with the weapon, the bullets streaking with void energy and slamming into the Fallen to stagger it. "NOW!"

The Hunter hesitated for a second before poking her head out and aiming at the alien, pulling the trigger and sending a rocket towards it… the rocket detonating and killing the Archon. She saw a tiny bar at the bottom of her screen fill up and she was suddenly surrounded by a fiery energy for a few seconds. "What the?"

"No time to explain anything Hunter, get in the ship and I'll meet you at the Tower"

"But I don't know how to fly!"

"You don't need to… just jump in!" he added before summoning his own Ghost and transmatting off to his own ship… flying straight to the tower and waiting for her, being interrupted by Shaxx before she could arrive. He was instructed that he needed to advise on some Crucible matches where he would be instructing lower level Guardians on fighting techniques. Just as Shaxx walked off, the Hunter came down in her ship and transmatted in, seeing the Titan and walking over. Before she could say anything, he interrupted her and explained his situation.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm needed right now… I'm sure you'll find your way around well enough from now on... name's Wulf by the way, I know you probably won't remember it now, but when you get one… so I guess I'll see you around!" he ended, the Hunter looking a miffed that he was leaving her. He shook her hand before transmatting away again…

 _I guess I was a bit of a douche back then…_

Just as he was about to play back the next memory, his vision was clouded by white light and he came back into consciousness, being violently awoken out of his slumber. He sat up ramrod straight and looked around at where he was, finding himself to be in something that resembled a Golden Age medical centre. Reached up and wiped the sleep from his eyes, finding he wasn't wearing his helmet anymore… or any of his armour for that matter. He was still in his matt-black under-suit as there really was no way to get it off as it was the only thing preserving his body. He didn't feel like doing anything so he just played with his wolf ears for a bit, doing so until a woman came into the room wearing white clothes with the medical cross on them, Wulf assuming that she was a doctor or something.

"I see you're awake now sir… quite the injury you had there, it's a good thing that you were able to get here in time before you bled out…" she spoke, casually walking over and pressing some buttons on a console that was next to his bed. Several beeping sounds filled the room until the woman turned to him and pulled out IV drips that were in his arm, the Titan not even noticing the intrusions.

"You have no idea how much effort went into getting those things in… what the heck is that under- armour made of? And who makes it without a way to get it off?"

"Well it is body armour… and I can't take it off because it is kind of keeping me alive"

She raised her eyebrow before scrawling a few things on a notepad she had picked up off a desk.

"You're clear to leave… but apparently you have someone waiting for you in the lobby who wants to see you"

"I see… is it Summer or Saladin, they're probably going to kill me when they see me"

"Who? No one by those names have checked in, it's one of those teachers from Beacon…" the nurse informed him, turning and walking down the corridor and leaving him in the room.

 _Teachers? There haven't been schools for… well I've never actually seen a school… well there was that one time, but I don't think the archives on Venus count…_

He shook off the memories and looked around, not seeing any of his personal belongings anywhere besides his massive duster cloak. Standing up, he felt the familiar sensation of his tail once again being free to wag around, Wulf taking the time to relish it as it had been months since he had taken his armour off because of the Siva threat. He growled in discomfort as he realised he would once again have to hide his wolf traits yet again. He pulled on the massive cloak, wrapping it around himself so that it fully covered everything except his head… which he quickly righted by pulling up the massive fur hood he had made after constant complaints from Summer about not having cloaks with hoods.

Wulf began walking out of wherever he was, not being familiar with where he was going and having to ask several people where to go. He eventually made it to the exit of wherever he was and headed for the doors to the exit… only to be stopped by a woman standing in his path. She was tiny compared to Wulf, even without his armour on he was still at least a head taller than her. She held herself with a confident demeanour despite the impressive aura of strength that seemed to emanate from Wulf wherever he went.

"Hello, I am Professor Goodwich from Beacon academy and you are currently within my custody so I will be taking you on a Bullhead to speak with my boss"

"Umm… I understood about 5% of what you just said? Where the hell am I?"

"Watch your language and you are in Vale"

"And where the hell is that? Can't you just take me back to the Tower, I have a wife that'll kill me if I'm not back soon"

The woman raised an eyebrow at his words before ignoring him and walking out the door. Wulf just sighed and walked out, nearly dying from shock of what he saw. The city that was laid out before him was gloriously peaceful… wherever he was he sure as hell wasn't on Venus, or any planet he'd seen before. He didn't bother questioning and followed the woman, his footsteps still producing loud thuds even while barefoot. He followed her off to a strange ship that resembled a Hawk without armaments and a bay for storage. She stepped on, turning and beckoning Wulf and the Guardian following and taking a seat while the ship powered up. He continued to look out the window, trying to think of how this could be possible.

"Am I in heaven…" he asked, not really thinking of how stupid it sounded at the time.

"It depends…" the woman answered, deciding to be as sarcastic as possible "are you dead?"

"Yes…" he answered simply.

"Ok then? Could you please tell me your name and anything else I should know?"

"My name is Wulf, I am a Guardian and an Iron Lord studying under the mentorship of Lord Saladin and I am also currently confused as to WHERE HELL I AM!"

"Language Mr Wulf!" she scolded, "You are in Vale for the second time…"

"WHERE THE HELL IS VALE! HAVE YOU NEVER BEEN ON EARTH!"

"Earth?"

"Oh shit… you have got to be kidding me! This is a joke right?"

"A joke? Where are you from?"

"I am from Earth! Russia? Ever heard of it?"

"I'm sorry to say I haven't"

"CRAP! DAMMIT!" Wulf swore, slamming his fist into the metal of the ship and producing a large dent.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"To put it lightly I am in a hellhole of a situation right now… considering the facts that you have never heard of Earth then it's safe to say I'm probably not anywhere near my home and I'm going to be stuck here for a long time given how I ended up here…"

"So you're telling me you're not from the city are you?"

"I'm telling you I'm probably from a different planet entirely… I ended up here after an explosion in a Vex time-lords dimension while battling a Kell"

"Vex? Kell? Different planet? I find this entirely unbelievable…" she deadpanned, not really showing any hints of emotion other than a scowl.

"Yeah right… just take me to whoever the hell wants to talk to me so I can repair my Ghost and get the hell off this planet…"

"And how would you go about doing that?"

"I have a ship… but enough with that, how much longer do I have to wait to get to whoever you want, I could be halfway to Mars by now"

The woman just shook her head in confusion and looked down at a tablet-thingy that resembled one of the old communication devices he found from before the Golden Age. Wulf looked back out the open bay door of the strange ship as it lifted off, the familiar feeling of G force affecting his body. As he looked down at the city that was flying past beneath him, noting a very worrying fact… everyone here was Human. He didn't see a single Awoken or Exo at all walking around the strange city… he was certain he wasn't on Earth anymore. Wulf took the time to assess the current situation he was in, trying to figure out what in the Travelers name he could do to get out of it.

He was stuck without any protection or enhancements other than his cloak and axe, he didn't have Ghost and if he was killed… it was very likely that he wasn't going to revived for a VERY long time. He was stuck with a strange woman who was taking him to Traveler knows where. He could probably escape in about a second considering the complete lack of armaments he had seen, the only exceptions being the Solar shots he had seen in the forest against those weird monsters… what exactly did happen… all he could remember was killing most of them before he lost control of his body and one of them speared him on its claw, then he blacked out for a bit before seeing that girl in red and telling her to find Summer...

"Umm… Goodwich was it? What happened in the forest? How did I get out alive?"

"Let's just say you were VERY lucky Mr Wulf… the Ursa's claw managed to miss every single one of your major organs other than your left lung and you were able to make it to hospital in time for the wound to be patched up"

"Patched up? You didn't give me a light infusion?"

"Light infusion? Whatever that is we certainly didn't use it… we had to perform a blood transfusion as the wound as so sever there was no longer blood coming out of it…"

"You… put blood in me? You do know what I am right?"

"We made sure that the blood was from a Faunus donor to ensure no cross contamination"

"Faunus? Whatever that is, that isn't what I was talking about… I'm a Guardian if you didn't hear"

"Guardian?"

"You… haven't heard of Guardians… oh I really am screwed… you better have a bloody good explanation for the shit that is going on"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Yeah whatever… doesn't matter anyway…"

Wulf just pulled his hood lower and hand his head low, trying to think of anything that could have caused this. Before he could even think, his body convulsed and a pain unlike anything else shot through his body. He tore off his hood to grab at his head, trying to lessen the pain… but it did nothing to help. His heart stopped and started every couple of seconds or so and Wulf saw the world between flashes of blackness, falling onto the floor of the ship.

"Mr Wulf!" Goodwich shouted, sounding distressed and dropping onto her knees to hold him safe.

All Wulf could do was growl in pain, producing something that sounded more threatening than something that called for help. Goodwich backed off a bit, not sure what was happening, while Wulf ripping of his cloak to try and tear at his skin that was causing him so much pain. The pain was coursing through his veins just beneath his skin and he felt like he was being crushed by a thousand-pound Cabal Centurion. The blood that had been put into him began to come out of both his human and wolf ears, the red blood staining his grey fur and black hair and pooling on the metallic grey floor. The pain dulled, giving Wulf some time to gain control of his thoughts.

"AHHHHHH! GRRRR… WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

He spluttered a bit and then coughed up the last of the blood and his mind went black with pain until it subsided and he was able to think straight.

"What… the hell" he coughed out, trying to get up but collapsing as his arms gave way. Goodwich quickly pulled up her strange machine. She tapped something and a ringing sound was heard and voice came through the device… and or some reason it sounded awfully familiar to Wulf.

"Yes, I picked him up but something happened and he just started convulsing on the floor… yes it was just a few moments ago… what do you mean it correlates? You want me to what?... give me a second…" she ended the call and looked at Wulf… just as he collapsed into another fit of pain. It stopped after not even a second and he looked at her in anger, knowing she had something to do with it.

"I'm sorry Mr Wulf, it was just a test… we were just testing that strange robot that you brought with you…"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Wulf threatened, his eyes instantly filling with rage and trying to lash out at her, only succeeding in moving an inch. "I'll kill you if you touch him anymore!" he finished, growling in rage.

"I don't think you should be threatening the person who has your life in their hands… we have your machine in a secure testing facility and it looks like whatever happens to it, happens to you as well…"

"Not… anymore" he choked out as he held out his hand and focused all of his light into the palm, causing even more pain but Wulf just gritted his teeth. He saw a tiny little speck of light flash into existence before fading away. He focused even more, using all the training that Saladin had given him on Light control… until his smashed Ghost appeared in his palm and dropped into it, Wulf instantly holding onto him tightly with his hand and began pulling himself along the floor with his right arm.

"If you think you have power over me then you are sorely wrong woman… I have died more days than you can claim to have lived for… and I refuse to give you anything"

Wulf pulled himself even closer and grasped onto the lip of the door of the craft, preparing to pull himself out and hope there was something to slow his fall… until he was stopped by the woman. She had taken out a riding crop and a blue energy surrounded the end and Wulf felt his body being pulled back into the craft. "RELEASE ME!" he commanded, putting as much threat into his voice to make the woman pause for a second before continuing. He struggled with whatever was holding him until he felt his Ghost shift in his palm and immediately ceased, not wanting to begin another fit of pain.

"Damn you woman…" he conceded as he let go and was lifted back into his seat, restraints instantly finding their way to wrap around his arms. He used his foot to drag his cloak back over to him and tried to flatten his ears to his head, wondering if the woman had actually noticed… then he slapped himself for being so stupid. How couldn't she have noticed? He settled on glaring intently at her, letting anger seep into his eyes, until they eventually landed.

"Are you going to try and escape?" the woman asked, Wulf reluctantly shaking his head, so she released the restraints. Wulf rubbed around his wrists, happy to have his hands back… and then devised a plan. He slowly wrapped the cloak around his body, pulling the hood up as well to hide his ears. He dropped out of the aircraft slowly with the woman following closely behind. He saw he was in an area with massive buildings that had architecture that was perhaps centuries old, not even the Old Russia had this type of building. He reluctantly moved along and was directed towards a massive spire in the centre of the buildings, not many other people moving around.

He waited for the right moment and kicked a rock underneath his feet slightly to the right, moving the woman's thoughts subconsciously to the sound, before he summoned his axe in a flash of Arc lightning and swung it around, stopping it just next to her neck so that she could feel the blade and the Arc energy wasn't burning her.

"You will give me a ship right now or you will find yourself lacking a head…" he growled, waiting for her to respond. She glared at him even more as she reached into a pocket and pulled out a set of keys, pointing to a ship that was docked to the left of him. He took them and slowly backed away, still pointing his axe at her in case she decided to make a move, then dissipated the axe and began sprinting at top speed. He activated his shoulder charge to increase his speed even more and he made it to the ship in around ten seconds. He popped open the cockpit and jumped in, pulling the hood down and beginning the lift-off process, the controls being basically the same as his own ship. The engines spun up and the cockpit lit up with signs and gauge's, Wulf ignoring them and going through his pre-flight checks, finishing them and firing up the engine's. He felt that the ship was a bit sluggish as he lifted off and flared the engines even more to lift about 10 metres off the ground. He spun it around so he was facing the woman who was surprisingly just standing there doing nothing, so Wulf just flipped the bird at her. He was about to turn around and fly off when a… familiar face came into view.

"What… the… hell"

Wulf immediately set the ship down and jumped out, walking as fast as he could over to the two people… one of which was Ozpin.

"Ozpin? How the hell did you get here?"

"Well I was always here… I don't believe we've met before"

"What? Are you kidding me? You don't recognise me?"

"I'm sorry to say that I can't remember meeting you"

"What? I should be saying the same thing to you… where are your robes? Your Ghost?"

"Ghost? I have not the slightest clue as to what you're talking about"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he demanded.

"I believe you should follow me" he stated calmly, turning and walking off. Wulf stared for a long time before walking off, growling at the woman as he went. He stormed off after Ozpin, a few teenagers wearing all the same clothes staring at him until he sent them away with a death-stare. He made it inside the building and they continued down a hall until they entered an elevator. Wulf was usually used to just busting open the doors and falling down, so he felt a bit uncomfortable as he was crammed inside and they slowly ascended. He fumbled around with Ghost, seeing how much damage had been truly done, until he turned to Goodwich.

"Would you mind explaining to my why you found it necessary to nearly kill me by experimenting on my Ghost?"

"We have never seen any technology like it, we couldn't help but see what we could learn… which is not that much to be honest"

"Well I can tell you that 'it' is in fact a 'he' and I am being kept alive by him so don't even think of touching him again… and what happened to all the others? Where's Ozpins?"

The man raised his eyebrows at being distressed, but didn't answer at all and the rest of the journey was taken in silence. They eventually made it to the top of wherever they were going and they walked out into an office area with two other people standing around, one who definitely looked military and the other who looked drunk enough to make Cayde's plans seem sober. Ozpin and Goodwich walked and sat behind a desk that had gears running through it and everyone turned to look at Wulf.

"So… Mr Wulf, I have heard that you keep talking about being from a different planet…"

"I come from Earth! Why don't you remember Ozpin! You were there with me?"

"Are you sure you took all the drugs out of his system Glynda?" asked the one in white.

"I am completely fine! What's wrong with you!" Wulf accused, losing his temper.

"I believe we might require an exchange of information…" Ozpin reasoned, putting his arms up on the table and crossing his fingers.

 **[One rather long explanation of Guardians, the Traveler, Light, Aura, Semblances and Remnant (as well as name exchanges)]**

The four people from Remnant were all sitting down now, trying to process the information that was just dumped on them, Wulf just hearing the general jazz of basically underpowered guardians… except for Aura of course. Ozpin was the first to speak, everyone else still not quite believing him.

"So, you're telling me that on your planet, people have these Ghosts and fight against the darkness and can be brought back from the dead… and you're telling me that you have seen me before there?"

Wulf had left out the part about needing to be dead in the first place to become a Guardian, not knowing how Ozpin could be in his reality and this one.

"Basically… the technology that was brought to us by the Traveler is so advanced that it would be very hard to distinguish between it and these 'Semblances' that you have"

Goodwich seemed to nod at this, recovering from the info.

"So that would explain how you were able to create an axe, teleport your Ghost and also how we received reports of you disintegrating a Deathstalker with lightning?"

"If you mean that giant scorpion then yes, that is what we call a Fist of Havoc… it's not very nice to be on the receiving end of…"

"You can summon an axe? Is that your main weapon?" Qrow asked.

Wulf just replied by whipping his hand out and the Iron Lord Axe sparked into existence with Arc energy, Wulf smiling at the man's surprised look before dissipating it again.

"On its own, it starts off not that powerful but the more foes I slay the stronger it gets… I have three other weapons that I mainly use, the shotgun that I have with me, an auto rifle, a machine gun and a rocket launcher…"

"I'm sorry but we had to take your armour off to make sure you could heal properly… so we took the liberty of testing it… and I have to say I am quite impressed with its strength"

The one in white, pressed a few buttons on a strange device and the next moment the elevator signalled and a robot came out holding Invective and wheeling a statue with his armour on it. Wulf immediately walked over, grabbing Invective and checking it over, finding nothing was out of place, then went to try and grab his armour, being stopped by the robot. It grabbed his arm and he just wretched his arm free, sending the robot across the room and smashing into one of the concrete walls and crushing it.

 _Hmmm… strength seems to be a teensy bit boosted here?_

He nodded it off and began pulling on his armour, happy to be in its calming embrace once again. He finished donning his war garb and mag-locked Invective onto his back, clamping his cloak onto his pauldrons and leaving the hood down.

"So… I need a way to get out of here and to do that I need to fix Ghost… which means I need somewhere to stay for a while. You wouldn't happen to have any spare rooms?"

Ozpin smiled and Glynda immediately turned to him, knowing exactly what he was about to say.

"Don't you dare! We have no idea if he's even telling the truth and he could be dangerous! He tried to kill me!"

Ozpin obviously ignored her like he did most of the time and spoke to Wulf.

"We have one option that you could take… if you accept a job at my academy then I will allow you access to the best facilities that we have to offer and near unlimited access to anything we have, under surveillance of course"

"Umm… what is an academy exactly?"

"A school..."

"School?"

The one who he learnt to be General Ironwood spoke up, doubt filling his voice.

"You have never attended a school? It is a place where you learnt? Where did you learn to fight?"

"I didn't… learn. I have had amnesia ever since I was 34… when I was gifted light I was thrust into a fight not even a minute after and I picked up a gun and it just seemed natural. I aimed subconsciously and pulled the trigger purely because something was in the little red dot… I was never taught how to fight, I just got through by adapting. I was taken under the wing of an older guardian and he instructed me on the use of light, but all my fighting techniques and gun fighting come from instinct…"

Qrow raised an eyebrow, taking a swig of whisky and standing up, getting into a brawler's stance from across the room. "You say that you fight on instinct rather than skill… I've seen them both so I can tell what you use… and let's just call it a job interview for old Ozzie over there"

"Just make sure not to kill him…" Ozpin warned, letting it play out.

Wulf nodded to Qrow and readied himself, shrugging his cloak so that it didn't bother him. He was glad to be wearing the Ruin Wings, their enhancements allowing for increased strength in his blows and his helm sped up his strikes, giving him an extreme advantage in this fight. He was telling the truth when he said he wasn't ever taught how to fight by anyone, but now that it had been almost a thousand years since he began, he was practically one of the most skilled guardians ever… but now he had to go back to the old times… when his instinct governed his actions, when he was nothing but an animal. He closed his eyes and let his wolf traits aid him, the very heartbeat of Qrow. He nodded for the man to begin and he didn't hear anything for the first few seconds until the air sissipated around wher Qrow was and he readied himself… only to be slammed right in the gut by a massive punch. He definitely felt that that wouldn't have been anywhere near possible with normal speed, so when he opened his eyes, he saw Qrow was moving at blindingly fast speeds to strike him.

He tanked the blows, letting the man's fists ring off the plated steel and leather armour as he felt the dull thuds, until the adrenalin set in and he began fighting back. With his right arm, he hit out with a weak punch hoping to daze Qrow, doing much more than that. When his blow connected, it knocked the wind right out of Qrow and sent him about a foot back.

 _Damn… how much stronger am I?_

He readied himself again as Qrow smiled and sprinted at Wulf, the half-wolf's eyes not even being able to track him. Wulf instinctively put his left arm up to his head and surprised himself by managing to block a strike that Qrow had aimed right for him. Continuing the streak, he blocked all the blows that Qrow could throw at him, until he aimed another punch with all the strength he could muster, this time the man trying to block… and instantly regretting it. When he blocked, he expected for the punch to stop… but he didn't know one fundamental law from Cayde's book of physics… one does not simply stop a Titan's punch… they just have to not be there when it lands. The strike nearly broke his arm, the force behind it being like a freight train and continuing through to strike him in the chest. Qrow jumped back, massaging his arm and glaring angrily at Wulf.

Qrow decided then and there that he didn't like this man, so he reached behind him and took out his buster sword/scythe and pointed it straight at Wulf.

"You, me right now buddy!"

Wulf summoned his axe and taunted Qrow by pretending to slice his neck with his finger, the man taking the bait and sprinting forward. Wulf knew he had no chance of blocking the strikes from the man and his massive sword, so he would have to just go with the flow… something that a Hunter would normally try to do. When the first hit came, it was almost too fast to see, so Wulf only had enough time to slightly alter its course and make it glance off his Ruin Wings, one again being glad for the extremely rare armament. The next minute was all a blur for Wulf as he just let his wolf side take over and his axe moved in wide deliberate strokes, deflecting two-to-three swings made by Qrow with each. Just as the man was about to go in for a super-fast strike, Wulf beat him to the punch and swung his axe and once again stopping it a mere centimetre from Qrow's neck.

"Do you concede…" Wulf asked him.

"What?"

"DO YOU CONCEDE!" Wulf asked once again, moving the blade even closer.

"FINE!"

Wulf smiled and dissipated his axe, turning to Ozpin and saw the man smiling.

"I do believe you would fit in quite nicely Mr Wulf… please, follow Ms Goodwich and she will direct you to your quarters"

"Thank you for the hospitality…"

Wulf hesitantly followed Goodwich back into the elevator, flipping off Qrow as he left. They went into the elevator and Goodwich began spilling useless garbled words at Wulf, something about being a good role model or something like that. He knew that he wouldn't be here for a second longer than he needed to be and that he would get back to his wife as soon as possible.

 _Don't worry Summer… I'm coming back soon_

 _I wonder how she's holding up?_


	4. The search for a lost wolf

**Here is another chapter ya'll... I have 1 space left for the new team for a Hunter character and I'll take the best response I get...**

 **Please review as I have no idea if I'm getting this right or not**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 4:

 **[Venus – Ishtar Sink – Vault of Glass]**

"TORCHWICK! I told you not to use that much explosives!" complained Summer as the previously mentioned Guardian kicked the ground in guilt.

"Well I'm sorry… Wulf usually handles the explosives and I guess I just overestimated a bit…"

"A BIT!"

"I agree it was far too many explosives" put in Pyrrha.

"Well there's nothing we can do now!" Torchwick retorted, walking through the door he had created in the front of the Vault of Glass… which didn't really have a front now that the entire door and half of the cliff were incinerated from the shipload of explosives that Torchwick carried with him. The Raid Team (plus Saladin) had made it to the Vault in record time, finding it annoying that the door seemed to be closed every damn time that they got here… so Torchwick had decided to speed things up… by using around 100 Heavy Ammo synthesis' to produce what he thought would be enough rockets to open a small hole in the Vault door… but had destroyed half the mountainside.

The team made their way in through the Vault with precision and speed that could only have been led by the furious force that is a wife hunting for a lost husband. Summer was at the head of the group, sprinting full-speed with Thorn in her right hand and the Last Word in her left, snapping shots at any Vex that had made the dire mistake of coming too close to her. The other Guardians followed closely behind, exterminating Vex like they were roaches coming out of the woodwork, Saladin showing his prowess as an Iron Lord by killing them without a thought with his massive machine gun the Bretomart's Stand. They carved their way through the hordes of Vex, making it to the very centre in record time as they came across the same place they had lost Wulf.

"So… anyone know where we start?" Summer asked, casually reloading her dual hand-cannons and putting them in their holsters. "Ozpin, haven't you been studying this place for years or something?"

"My knowledge is that Kabr ended his life after believing his efforts and destroying the Vault would prove fruitless and sacrificed his life to create the Aegis so that others had a chance… I believe if we found that, we might be able to find a lead"

"Perfect… now how do we find it?"

 **[Seven hours later…]**

"How did it take us this long to find this!" Summer complained, gesturing to the shield that was floating off the ground in front of her.

"So this is the legendary Aegis of the Vault…" Saladin praised, walking closer to the shield, his hands gliding over the glass of the legendary relic. He put his hand up to the side of his helmet to initiate a comms channel with someone.

"Shiro, this is Saladin speaking… I am currently in the Vault of Glass with the rest of the Raid Team in search of a lead on the possible survival of Iron Lord Wulf… take command of the Iron Temple while I am on leave and commit extra forces to reducing the Vex numbers on Venus"

Static was heard for a few seconds before a response was received.

"This is Shiro-4 here… if you're not crazy and actually think Wulf may be alive I wish you luck… while you're gone I'll bring in Omega to lessen the numbers, expect them in about a day because I think they're hunting down a Cabal General on Mars… see you soon Lord"

Saladin turned back to the others gesturing for them to proceed, a request which Ozpin took up with all too much enthusiasm.

 **[Two hours later…]**

"I believe I have figured it out" Ozpin calmly stated, the other team members perking up after two hours of doing nothing.

"Sensational!" Penny chided, happily jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Thank god! Now where is he?" Torchwick said from the corner of the room after he had finished seeing if Vex steel could actually burn… which he was surprised to find out that it actually could.

"Well… I only found the way I can find the way…" Ozpin announced.

"You… what?"

"Well I have not found where Kabr is… but I have found how we can find him"

"SO THEN DO IT!" Torchwick urged him, not seeing why he was stopping.

"I can't… I need something that we can't get"

"And what would that be?" Pyrrha asked, wishing to speed up the process.

"I need to get the inner core of a Vex Gatelord Hydra…"

"The what?"

"I need to find the centre core of a Hydra Gatelord… the only problem is that it is what I set to detonate when their mind processors shut down… which means we need one alive"

The rest of the Guardians stared at him dumfounded, not believing that it was even possible… which they soon found out it was.

 **[1 hour later…]**

Well… it turns out that capturing a Hydra is actually pretty easy… after having to traverse even further into the Vault to find one, melting its cannons off with the combined effort of two Sunsinger Warlocks and taking out the shield compliments of Summer and her invisibility. Now, they had it linked up to a vex time gate and Ozpin was linking it up to the Aegis.

"If this can take us back in time, why can't we just time travel back to before Wulf was stolen?"

"Well… if my calculations are correct, the Vex system works so that we would need a part of that person's soul to travel to a part specifically in their life. It is the reason that they cannot bring Vex unit's back to life after they have died…"

"So how were they able to bring back Skolas and Atheon?"

"They perhaps found a part of them that still held their essence and were able to travel back to bring them through… we won't be able to bring him back unless you perhaps happen to have his Ghost with you? Even though we are travelling back in time, it only allows for a localised teleport so that we can only stay in the relative vicinity of location… so no going inter-planet"

Ozpin left the chatter and got back to linking up the Aegis to the machine, plugging in the final cord and activating the gate. He turned to the others and took off his helmet to talk to them.

"You must understand… if this works, we'll be transported back to the time when Kabr was first travelling into the Vault, long before any of us were even alive, with perhaps no way back… and if it fails… then we don't have any chance of seeing Wulf again"

They all thought it over, Summer responding within less than a second.

"Ozpin, I trust you to not make a mistake that would kill us… and if it does then at least I can say that we tried!"

She pulled out Thorn and strode through the portal, not caring if she didn't turn out on the other side. Pyrrha followed closely behind, her Sniper Rifle in hand, with Penny coming close behind. Torchwick followed hesitantly… mostly after being pushed through by Saladin for trying to run, with the Iron Lord following as well. Ozpin turned up his palm and an Axion bolt formed, the Guardian channelling as much light as he could into the blast. Just as he stepped through the portal, he threw it straight at the Hydra and it was destroyed, a mere second after they all stepped through, leaving nothing but a small detonation mark on the ground and the Aegis floating on the floor… the Guardians were already sent back in time.

 **[Venus – Ishtar Sink – Vault of Glass – 354 years before current date]**

Summer stepped out of the portal, finding herself in the same place they had entered… only it didn't look quite the same. The walls were pristine, not a speck of organic life was found. The other members of the Raid Team exited as well and various sounds of amazement were expressed, the team taking a moment to find their bearings.

"So… how do we find Kabr?" asked Summer, still holding Thorn at the ready in case there were more Vex.

"Well… if we were transported back to when I think we were, then Kabr and his team should be entering the Vault now. I don't know where they ended up so we should start heading for the entrance if we want to catch them"

The team left the room they were in and made it back to the usual Vault of Glass path, being at the bottom of the Gorgons labyrinth... then they looked up.

"Well… this is going to be fun" Torchwick deadpanned, activating his glide to begin the ascent up the vertical cliff"

 **[2 hours later…]**

It had taken them an hour and a half to get to the top of the gigantic cliff and the other thirty to get past the Templar, which they forgot was still around. They were now standing at the same location where they found the first chest within the Vault, standing around and waiting for their target to arrive… and when they did, they sure as hell knew it.

"YES! WE MADE IT!" came the cheerful voice from down the long hall that led back up to the top of Venus.

"This is only the first step Kabr, we still have many trials to face ahead of us…" a voice responded, sounding a bit less joyful "Not many time lines end in us defeating the horrors that lay ahead, we must be vigilant to be able to defeat them…"

"Praedyth, I don't see how you can just see ahead in time yet you can't even tell us what the hell is down there!" came another voice.

"Pahanin, I have told you many times before, I see the different strands of time and the infinite possibilities they present… for example, I foresee that we either make it to the next part of the Vault without any trouble…" the Raid Team saw as a Titan, Hunter and Warlock walked into the room they were in "or we could be interrupted by other Guardians"

"WHAT!" Kabr exclaimed, completely dumbfounded "I thought we were the first down here!"

Summer took the opportunity to take off her helmet and address the first ever Vault team.

"Well… you technically are… we came a bit later"

"Later?"

"Time travelling robots… you didn't think someone would eventually figure out a way to use it?"

"THAT'S AWESOME!" the Titan cheered, jumping up and down in place.

"Well… a bit… look, we came back here because we've been searching for a lost friend of ours and we need your help"

"How can I help?"

"We don't exactly know… but we need help finding Wulf"

"Wait! You mean THE Wulf? As in Titan Wulf, Lord Saladin's apprentice!" Kabr exclaimed, gesturing to the Iron Lord behind them.

"That would be him…"

"Well I'm sorry but I have no idea where he is now…"

"We were wondering if you knew WHEN he is now"

"Say what?"

"He was transported back through a Vex time-gate and we were tipped off to find you because you would know where to find him?"

"I'm sorry to say that I can't… wait… there might be a way"

"Really?"

"Well it is just a theory, but I might be able to see where he is right now…"

"HOW!" Summer nearly screamed, bubbling with joy.

"Well… I have killed enough Vex to practically get the access codes for just about everything, so if I can make it to an access point then I can locate where they sent your friend… Praedyth, you said that you saw a way down to the lower levels that led to a special time-gate… lead the way"

Praedyth nodded… and then jumped off the side near where they were. He fell for a few seconds before activating his glide and landing on a lower level platform that was hidden out of sight from the rest of them. The others made it down and came across a massive room, much like the one the Templar was in, although there were several Vex conflux's that were scattered around the room. Kabr immediately walked up to the one in the direct centre and did the stupidest thing that anyone could have done… he punched it. The strange Vex material that the conflux was made of folded over his arm and seemed to meld with him, the Titan stopping his breathing for a few seconds before he pulled his arm out of the conflux and turned to the others.

"Well… good news is that I found your friend… I had to sift through the next like three hundred years of records but I found that when the portal collapsed on itself, it sent them back to when the vault was first created… which is a LONG time ago… and it also registered a teleport signature after the time-jump saying he was teleported back to Earth. I also managed to find something that might help. It said in the archives that this thing caused a lot of damage to the Vex, so I think you could find some use for it…"

As Kabr finished speaking the particles appeared that were a sure sign of a Vex teleport signal appeared, the Aegis appearing in a flash of energy. The Raid Team all paled at the sight and what it meant, Ozpin about to say something.

"Kabr, that relic is actually…" his sentence stopping short due to Summer shooting him in the knee with Thorn.

"a really effective tool that we could use later on!" she finished, giving him a deadly look. "We would be happy to take it, but would you happen to know where we could find the nearest Vex Gate?"

Kabr responded by punching into the conflux again, taking a few seconds to find it before pulling out again. He directed them to a passage a further way down before waving them goodbye and leaving to get back on their path into the Vault.

"Why did you shoot me!" Ozpin complained, pulling the massive dart out of his knee, the wound healing over a couple of seconds later.

"We don't know what would have happened if we told them how they ended up dying… we could have completely screwed everything up!"

"We could have done that by just coming here…" he retorted, taking off down the halls that they were directed down. The Raid Team had to cross a massive chasm, only managing to make it form the time-shifting platforms that were scattered atop of the endless pit. After traversing down a path through the halls of the Vault, they came across the room they had been directed to… although Kabr had failed to mention something about it… it also happened to be a Vex jail of sorts. Cells line the two walls that led up to a central Vex gate, filled with various life forms. There were Cabal Centurions, Fallen Barons, Hive Knights and some lower-level troops such as Thralls or Psions. All of them saw the Guardians come in and almost every single one of them jumped up and began smashing against the barrier that separated them. The Guardians stood in the centre and walked down to the end of the hallway where the Vex gate stood, the others noting that there were also two others active

Ozpin immediately took the initiative and began hooking up the Aegis to set it for them to travel back to the future ( **Hmmm… that phase seems a bit familiar? :)** ) While he did, the others bided their time, Torchwick taunting all of the creatures trapped behind the walls. As he did, the others just sat around watching and doing nothing… all except Pyrrha. She noted in the closest cell to the gate there was sitting a Cabal Colossus, one that was probably just as big as Valus Ta'aurc, who didn't seem to be making any attempt at even trying to escape, sitting in the corner with its helmet off and a Heavy Slug Thrower sitting next to him. Pyrrha approached the cell, a bit curious as to why the Cabal wasn't doing anything. She tapped on the shield and it looked up with its head, squinting its eyes at the Titan before grunting and looking back down again. As she continued to watch in curiosity, teleport signals came in and she saw a small plate of mushed food appear near the door.

The Colossus perked up at this and stood up, walking over and grabbing the plate of food and then did something that Pyrrha definitely didn't expect… it actually offered it to her. The Colossus gestured with the plate towards her then pointed to his mouth, waiting for Pyrrha to respond. She was too dumbfounded to even respond, so the Colossus took this as a no and ate the entire plate… metal and all. It walked back over to the same spot he was in before then began fiddling with a bullet from the Heavy Slug Thrower in his palm.

Pyrrha looked over at the panel that was next to the door and looked at the record book, seeing just how long the Colossus had been stuck here… over 30 years. She had never actually found out how long a Cabal could live… no one really had, mostly because they all died in battle before they could die of old age, but she could tell that that was a VERY long time. She almost felt sorry for it, even though it was technically the enemy, until her thoughts were interrupted by Ozpin.

"HA! Got it!" he cheered as the centre gate burst into life and the Raid Team gathered around. Summer marched through almost immediately again, followed by Penny, Saladin and Torchwick. Just as Pyrrha was about to go through she stopped to ask Ozpin something.

"Ozpin… where do the other gates head to?"

"Probably just some other random timeline… why?"

"So would you say that it wouldn't effect much if something were to get through?"

"Ummm… no? and if you're thinking of releasing that Colossus, then you can think again… it won't end well for any of us"

"If we close the portal behind us then it can't do anything and he's been trapped for 30 years!"

"Fine… but if we have to kill it then it's on you"

Pyrrha nodded and aimed No Land Beyond at the control panel, sending a bullet right into the panel and deactivating the shield. The Colossus inside seemed to be a bit shocked by this and looked up, giving the Guardians a strange look before it lifted up his helmet and slowly put it on, standing and picking up his Heavy Slug Thrower and cocking back the slider to chamber a round. Pyrrha and Ozpin were ready to throw themselves through the portal the second it showed any signs of aggression, but it didn't seem to show any. It lumbered over and stood right in front of Titan, taking a hand off the Slug Thrower and placed it across his chest, bowing to Pyrrha who was about a 1/3rd of his size.

He broke the gesture of thanks and hefted his Heavy Slug Thrower and began walking down the hall, Pyrrha and Ozpin breathing a sigh of relief before walking through the portal and detonating the device when they left, ensuring to cover their tracks, not caring about what happened to the Colossus.

The Colossus they had released was Valus Ta'maul, a lost leader of the Ice Reapers, one of original legions tasked with the taking of Mars before the Sand Eaters took their place of honour… something that Ta'maul definitely didn't feel that happy about. He walked down to one of the cells further down and punched in the controls, breaking the shield and revealing a Cabal Centurion who was cowering in the corner. It was a high-commanding officer of the Sand Eaters, one that announced Ta'maul's dismissal and the orders for the Sand Eaters to take over the capture of Mars. Ta'maul walked over and dropped his Heavy Slug Thrower, picking up the Centurion by the head and beginning to crush it, the Cabal's mask bending and warping under the pressure. The muffled and pained shouts from the Centurion ended shortly after as Ta'maul crushed its head completely and dropped its lifeless body to the floor. He looked over at his handiwork and smiled, relieved that he had retrieved a small bit of retribution from his honour that was torn from him.

Ta'maul knew that there was no way he could fight through all of the machines which would no doubt find him if he stayed, so he began to head for one of the time-gates. As he walked along, he saw a Cabal weapons cache sitting off to the side next to some Hive and Fallen weapons, Ta'maul taking extra ammunition, rockets and a Projection Rifle and grenades, just in case he needed them. As he finished up, he heard the trademark sound of Vex teleportation and looked down the chamber to see a myriad of minotaur's that were charging towards him. A dull, resounding growl came from the Colossus' throat and he spun up the Heavy Slug Thrower, the bolts quickly cutting through the shields of the minotaurs and shredding their innards. Va'maul knew he couldn't hold out forever, so he began backing away towards the portal. The minotaurs got into range and Torch Cannons began firing at Va'maul, burning the armour plating he wore and beginning to boil his skin. He quickened his pace and fired rockets off to distract them, managing to make it to the portal without much damage.

He reached into his storage and pulled out a few grenades, setting them to detonate and jumping through the portal, the structure dissolving as soon as he left… whenever he left to…


	5. Sometimes the truth is in plain sight

**Hmmm... chapters... they are annoying to write... I have my friends pestering me about updating every bloody day and then the second I release a new chapter they immediately come to me and say "when is the next one coming out..." - My life in a nutshell**

 **Just as an update, I have a new OC destiny team decided so thanks for everyone who posted reviews in but I will be taking 4 my friends suggested and the Hunter and Warlock from The Crimson Commando and Potato man the semi omnipotent, your submission shall be put to good use... as soon as I find a way to introduce a new team... but until then we are back with the shenanigans of Wulf stuck in a new world *Cough Cough***

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 5:

Wulf was in a situation he definitely didn't want to be in… he was in a room full of teenagers who had no clue what was going on… everyone's worst nightmare. He had been assigned a room for him to sleep and keep his possessions in, something he would never actually need to do, though he spent the entire night in the school's archives gaining knowledge on where he was. Wulf hadn't bothered to take off his armour, being in his full battle gear with Invective strung over his back and helmet covering his face. He had learnt more on this aura, something that gave the people here remarkable durability and strength, making it almost comparable to a Guardians… except for the being immortal part.

He had researched the technology here finding that on Earth, he would have had the same amount of technology in a microwave than in a battleship here. He nearly had a heart attack when he found out there was more people like him, those born with animal influence over their body. Most only went as far as to have the ears of their animal, though it was rare for them to have a tail… and even rarer for them to display the animal's mind-set as strongly as Wulf. One thing he did note is the amount of racial prejudice that they received, something that he was all too familiar with. The reason he was able to research through the long hours of the night was the fact that he never went to sleep, another trait of being a guardian, and so he was able to get enough knowledge so that he would pass as just being an idiot.

In relation to him getting back home… he was thoroughly screwed. There was literally no technology even close to being able to get him anything that he would need to revert the process… something that definitely scared him. He searched as much as he could, finding absolutely nothing relating to time-travelling death robots, Wulf figuring out that finding a Vex would probably be the best way to get back… although he still had no idea where he was. His next thoughts were about repairing Ghost, the aforementioned machine being tied around Wulf's neck by a cord again, the AI always seeming to be able to get him out of tough situations when he needed it… but he didn't even have a clue on how to start. Maybe if he had his Ozpin he would have been able to figure out a way… but he definitely couldn't even begin to fathom how to fix Ghost.

He had been interrupted in the early hours of the morning by Goodwich coming over and handing Wulf one of the ancient machines and told him about his need to 'complete his duties'. Wulf had, of course, ignored her at first… that was until the device started beeping loudly and vibrating against the table. Wulf picked it up, seeing that there was a picture of Goodwich on it with two small buttons, one red and the other green. He had pressed the one in red, thinking that red always mean go away… until it appeared again only blaring louder this time. He pressed the green and the screen changed to show Goodwich and a microphone underneath with what looked to be half a shockwave as well.

"Mr Wulf… you are severely late to your first class"

"First class?"

"Yes… if you had checked your scroll then you would have found a lesson schedule"

Wulf groaned and flicked through the device's files until he found one that was labelled schedule. He opened it and scanned through it… finding he was about 30 minutes late for his class.

"Oh… sorry? Where do I have to go?"

"Follow the green line on the map and you shall make it there…" she replied, Wulf looking as the screen instantly changed to a map with a green line snaking through the hallways. He reluctantly stood up and began following the line, noting how there was literally no-one walking around the corridors around him, until he found the room he was looking for. He hesitantly knocked on the wooden door that blocked his entry and waited until someone opened it, finding it to be Goodwich.

"I was wondering when you would get here…" she snapped, pulling him inside and pushing him into the centre of the classroom. It was different to what Wulf had imagined, the main teaching area being a small semi-circle with the students sitting in seats that resembled a football stadium he had seen in Old Russia. He recovered from being shoved into the arena and dusted himself off, straightening his cloak and letting it wrap around him to cover his armour. Goodwich closed the door and walked over to stand next to Wulf.

"Today class, we are accepting a new teacher into our faculty and we wish to assess his abilities so we have assigned him to you for the entirety of today… please show some respect to him"

She finished and curtly walked out the door, leaving Wulf with a class of teenagers.

"Ummm… hello? I have no idea what the hell I am supposed to be here for so would someone like to inform me as to what I am supposed to be teaching?"

A girl dressed in full white put up her hand, someone Wulf recognised from the day he killed that giant scorpion and crow.

"Yes?"

"We are supposed to be having science right now followed by combat training Sir…" she droned, smiling at her own genius.

"Do you now… well I'm just going to chuck that out the window… you are now going to be doing whatever you want to because I am in no mood to teach you anything and I have other stuff to do… so have fun" he ended, turning and sitting at his desk to pull out his scroll and continue searching for anything linked to his own world… the list really only consisting of there being humans… and that was it. He watched as most of the class filed out, leaving only a couple of people behind who obviously didn't get the memo.

"Didn't you hear? You have a free day today! Leave…" he stated once again, not looking up from his scroll.

"We came here because we want to learn something…" came the snobby voice of the one in white, Wulf looking up to see her standing in front of his desk.

"Ok then… you now have sparring practice… fight with whoever you want to until the end of the day… I'm sure you'll learn something by then" he replied, staring at her through his helm until she left with an angry look on her face. He smiled to himself as he took out Ghost and began seeing if he could do anything to fix him. He first tried to channel his light straight into the machine, succeeding in getting the glowing blue light of its optics to stop flickering, but stopping after he nearly collapsed again. He swore to himself and tried something different. He wrapped Ghost in his palms and began a light-gathering ritual he was taught by Saladin, something he could use to channel every space ounce of his light that wasn't keeping him alive… and even then it would take a poke from a Dreg to kill him.

"Traveler, grant me the light of which I can use to fight the Darkness for the innocents I now protect as a Guardian… gift me the unending preservation to face all those that dare to oppose your will… give me all that I need to fuel the unending fire that burns deep within my breast… for I am your undying servant and am in need of your guidance…"

He felt the light drain from his body and the weak fire that was displayed through his large wolf emblem on his chest completely died out, leaving nothing but the matt-black steel of his armour. His ritual finished and he was a bit disappointed to see that it didn't do much, but it did stop the light from flickering off and Ghost began to float a few millimetres off the desk. He cheered and pumped his arms, grabbing Ghost and cradling him. His Ghost seemed to come back into being for a few seconds, looking into Wulf's eyes and chirping with his usual mechanical voice.

"Wulf, I have short time here… I need to conserve my energy for now but I need more light to re-build my cortex… find more light and I will be able to rebuild myself… for now try not to get yourself killed and I'll stop wasting light on me and start getting you better armament… see you soon Wulf" Ghost stuttered, his light dying near the end as he went into his powered-off state.

Wulf was just about to ask him the million questions he needed answered, almost crying out in pure rage when Ghost de-activated, settling with slamming his fist into the table and breaking it in two. He took deep breaths and calmed himself tying Ghost back around his neck and standing up to leave… only to be greeted by the awed looks from the students still in the room. There were 8 people left, all looking at him in various states of questioning.

"Wow dude, what'd the table ever do to you?" a girl with long, blonde hair asked.

"It insulted my mother so I punched it… it's actually pretty sound logic if you ask me" replied Wulf as sarcastically as possible.

"Why does he remind me of you?" one in red asked, turning to blondie.

"He does seem quite care-free" commented the one in white again.

"HEY! Stop talking like I'm not even here!" Wulf commanded, drawing the attention of everyone. "Just to start this out, my name is Wulf and don't bother with the professor stuff because I hate formalities… and who would you guys be?"

"Name's Yang!" replied the blonde, pointing to herself proudly. "little red here is Ruby, Ice Queen here is Weiss and ninja girl is Blake" she continued, pointing to each of them in turn and earning glares from each "The knight over there is Jaune, Pyrrha's the battle princess, the girl in pink is our resident hammer expert Nora and the last one is Ren"

"I see then… nice to meet you all… so after seeing all that go down do you have any questions?"

The girl in red looked ready to explode the second he said that, instantly blurting out words at a million miles per hour.

"Woah, slow down there… one word at a time"

"Are you a Huntsman?" she asked, her face lighting up with excitement.

Wulf mistakenly assumed that she was talking about Hunters and was almost insulted by her comment.

"What? No! I'm a Titan…"

Her face switched to a confused look, then Wulf remembered that they didn't have any Guardians here.

"Ummm… you could say I am but I never was given the title…" he responded, glad to see that the girl took the bait and seemed to be believing it.

"What are your weapons!" she asked, Wulf being a bit confused when he seemed to remember that she was there when he had killed those two black creatures.

"Well… I have my shotgun, Invective…" he began pulling it off his back and handing it over to the small girl who looked to have a hard time holding it up. "It can hold a total of 4 shots..." he spoke, earning a scoff from Yang, "but it can be fired in full-auto with little-to-no recoil at all…"

That seemed to drain the smile from the blonde, so he continued listing his armament.

"I have a fully-automatic rifle in storage that chains electricity near whatever it hits and I have a machine gun that can talk as well as a…"

Just when he was about to continue, he was interrupted by the sound of a transmat and he turned to see his favourite little rocket launcher sitting on the floor of the classroom with a sticky note attached.

 _You always seem to die without it! – Ghost_

"HELL YES!" he cheered, picking it up and pulling back the slide to see two rockets neatly stocked in the firing chamber. "This little baby here is the Gjallarhorn, the one-man army that has sent more to the morgue than the damn Grim Reaper himself!" Wulf revelled, stroking the barrel of his rocket launcher and checking that everything was ok.

"I think we found someone who loves weapons more than Ruby" came the voice of Jaune, looking at Wulf with a cautious glare.

"Pffft… this isn't even close to the amount of weapons I have… to finish off my little armoury is my favourite"

Wulf slung Gjallarhorn over his back and readying his axe. He reached out and summoned it in a true Sunbreaker style, grabbing onto what looked like nothing then tearing an axe straight from the fabric of reality in a flash of Arc energy. He smiled at the looks he saw on everyone's faces and handed it over to Ruby… who immediately dropped it on the floor.

"How heavy is this thing?" she asked, trying to heft it up but only succeeding in getting the handle off the ground.

"It's heavy enough to decapitate whatever that stupid bird thing was…"

"YOU DECAPITATED A NEVERMORE!" Ruby squealed, giving him a look of disbelief.

"It wasn't that hard… I almost felt sorry for the poor bugger"

"Awesome…"

Wulf took the axe back, picking it up one-handed and spinning it a few times before dissipating it as quickly as it had appeared.

"Mind showing us your guns in action?" asked Yang.

"I am sorry but I have very limited ammunition for my weapons other than my axe… they use very unique ammunition that cannot be obtained anywhere but from the village I came from"

"Pfft… I'm sure we could find some!"

Wulf replied by taking back Invective and pumping back the slider, ejecting a bullet and catching it in mid-air, then showing the glowing yellow shell to the blonde.

"Yup... never seen one like that before"

"Exactly… so any other questions?"

Weiss quickly interrupted before anyone else could talk.

"What were you doing with that machine a moment ago?"

"Well… that machine is known as a Ghost and it is kind of like my travelling companion… he is a library, armoury and annoying talker all in one… and it is keeping me alive, so I have to keep feeding him my aura to keep him alive"

"You feed him your aura?" responded Weiss, not entirely believing his words.

"My semblance is that I can channel my aura through my body and into other things… my Ghost runs off my aura and vice versa so if one of us were to die then both would" Wulf lied, making it as sound as believable as possible.

"Hmm… ok then… so did you make him? He seems far too advanced to be made by the Atlesian military"

"No, I was gifted him by a friend of mine… I have no idea how he works so I can't fix him properly and he needs a very rare material to make him work properly"

Weiss nodded, seeming to accept his explanation, then the interrogation was continued by Nora. She jumped right up in front of Wulf and stared at his helmet, her eyes narrowing.

"Do you like pancakes?" she asked, acting as though the world would end after the question was asked. Then Wulf made the biggest mistake in his entire life… perhaps even worse than deciding to try and beat a hunter in a shooting contest… he was, of course, made to feel very inadequate at shooting a gun.

"What are pancakes?"

It then seemed like Nora's entire world came crashing down and her face immediately looked like she was almost insulted.

"You have just forfeit your life…" Yang stated matter-of-factly.

Nora grabbed Wulf on his fore-arm and tried to drag him away… emphasis on tried… she only managed to succeed in moving his arm slightly.

"HOW HEAVY ARE YOU!" she shouted, getting annoyed at not being able to move the metal giant.

"I'm not that heavy? How can you expect to be able to lift someone as big as me?"

"Have you seen her hammer?" Ren deadpanned, turning to his scroll and showing a picture of Nora posing with Maghild.

"Hmmm… well then I guess I weigh a heck tonne more than that thing… it may be due to the amount of Relic Iron I used to boost the density of my around to make it stronger… and the fact it is meant to stop bullets"

"Why do you need so much armour when you have aura? Won't it just get in the way?" Pyrrha asked, confused at his customs.

"Well… a downside of the fact that I can channel aura is the fact that I can only use a tiny amount to actually shield me, which means I can take one massive hit and then I'm being permanently damaged"

"That sucks…" Yang deadpanned.

"Nah… you just make sure to kill whoever's shooting at you before they can kill you"

"Shooting?" asked Jaune, thinking that Wulf was talking about Grimm being his enemies.

"Umm… well those giant bird things shoot feathers don't they?" Wulf quickly lied, trying not to break his cover, glad they didn't pick up on the 'whoever's' part.

"I guess you're right" replied Jaune, Wulf giving a sigh of relief. He finally decided to be nice and loosened up a bit and allowed Nora to drag him off to another part of the school. He was dragged into a massive room which had a high ceiling that was reminiscent of the old churches in Russia. There wasn't anyone else sitting at the hundreds of tables that lined the centre of the room and Wulf was wondering why he was being dragged in here.

"What is the point of this?" Wulf asked, being pulled towards a table by Nora.

"You're going to eat pancakes!" she announced, smiling proudly.

 _Hmm… eating… It's definitely been a long time since I have eaten something…_

Eating for a guardian isn't really a necessity… they essentially don't need to eat, sleep or breathe as long as their Ghost is alive and running so the only times Wulf had ever actually bothered to eat something was when Summer presented him a plate of cookies and he wolfed them down. (Pun intended) Wulf was sat down at a table that Nora shoved him down in, the girl running off afterwards while everyone else sat down. Ruby whispered to Pyrrha for a second before the red-head nodded warily.

"We're playing Truth or Dare!" Ruby announced, standing up in a heroic pose.

"What's the objective?" Wulf asked, never hearing of the game before. Everyone at the table face-palmed… this was going to be a long day.

 **[One rather long explanation later…]**

"Hmmm… I think I get the point of the game…" Wulf conceded, Ruby happily cheering and pulling a .50 cal bullet from her belt. She placed it on the table and spun it, the bullet stopping on Wulf… said Guardian not noticing the faint black aura that surrounded the bullet.

"Truth or Dare!" Ruby asked, Wulf going with Truth. "What's the weirdest thing you've ever done!"

"Umm… I used gunpowder to wash myself once when my wife got pissed off because I smelt bad"

"You're married?" asked Yang, not imagining someone like Wulf being married.

"Yea… my wife is a badass… slayer of monsters and baker of cookies… she's the best thing that happened to me in a long time"

"K then… next question because that was technically two" Ruby finished, giving the bullet to Wulf so he could spin it. The Guardian spun the bullet… only to find it land on him again. He hastily told them Truth.

"Ok… most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"Hmm… I could probably fill a truck with the list of embarrassing things… but the most embarrassing is when my friends decided it would be a funny idea to strip me and make me wrestle a bear…" Wulf said, changing the story a bit by replacing the Vex minotaur with a bear.

Everyone's face turned red at the mention of Wulf being naked, so he quickly changed the subject.

"NEXT TURN!" he said as he quickly spun the bullet… and it landed on him again. "Dammit…"

"TRUTH OR DARE! And stop playing it safe…" Yang told him, giving him a challenging grin.

"Ok then… dare" Wulf conceded, wondering what could possibly happen.

"I dare you to verse Yang in a fist fight…" Ruby happily challenged, Wulf smiling behind his helmet.

"Dare accepted…"

"Ok then… tomorrow we fight in class… in front of everyone" Yang stated, smiling like a hyena.

"Just make sure you get me a glass… I need something to fill your tears with"

"Yea right... just prepare to your dignity to be served with a side of salt"

It was then that their conversation was interrupted by Nora busting back into the group and slamming a gigantic plate of pancakes onto the table. Wulf looked at the massive pile that stood before him, reaching up so that he couldn't even see the people on the other side of the table and drizzled with so much maple syrup that he was sure he could drown a small child with it. It was at that moment he realised he had a small problem… If he took off his helmet they would see his wolf ears.

"Well then… I'm sorry to be a bit of a downer but I can't really eat right now"

"WHAT!" Nora nearly screamed, her face looking horrified.

"I really do not want to take off my helm…" Wulf repeated, hoping they would just drop it.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I just really don't want to take it off… it may make you think differently of me"

"It's fine if you're a faunus, it doesn't matter"

Wulf mulled over the idea for a while before he just decided to get it over with and took off his helmet, putting it onto the table and freeing his ears from their prison. He moved them around a bit, glad to have them out again, until he forgot it and began eating the pancakes. After the first bite, he was intrigued by the flavour, by the next he couldn't get enough. In a short span of around 10 minutes, he had hastily practically inhaled the pancakes leaving nothing on the table. He heartily stroked his stomach, glad to have it full, then he looked around at the open mouths of the students.

"Is something wrong?"

"How hungry are you?... I swear you almost beat Nora's best time!" Yang spoke up.

"You could have at least used cutlery" Weiss commented, pointing to the knife and fork on the table.

"What's the point… it's still going down your throat no matter what you use" Wolf answered, holding up his syrup soaked hands. Wulf then heard his scroll buzz and pulled it out, seeing Goodwich's icon on the screen. He hastily put his mask back on and pressed the accept icon, making sure to lick the syrup off his fingers before he answered.

"Mr Wulf… I assume your classes are going splendidly?" she spoke, having a hint of accusation in her voice.

"Yup… everything over here is A ok!"

"Well then may I enquire as to the reason half of your class is out saying you gave them a free day and the others are sitting in the dining hall eating pancakes…"

"WHAT! That is not happening! Whoever told you that is a liar!"

"Look behind you…"

Wulf turned to see Goodwich standing at the opposite side of the hall with a raised eyebrow in his direction. He quickly turned back to the scroll.

"Ok… I take that back… but you might want to look behind you, I see a couple of students doing graffiti on the walls"

Wulf quickly glanced back and saw that Goodwich had taken the bait… so he quickly jumped up and sprinted for the exit. He busted through the doors and made it back to the classroom, moving the debris of what used to be his desk before he punched it in half, then waited patiently in class. When RWBY and JNPR arrived and took a seat, he was given back the scroll he had left in the dining hall and then he waited patiently for his judgement… which came in the form of a very angry professor.

"MR WULF!" she shouted, busting the door down with a flick of her riding crop.

"Yes…" he replied calmly, acting as though nothing had happened.

"Why did you find it necessary to lie to another member of staff and give the rest of your students a day off?"

"Well… mainly because I have 0 experience of how to actually do any teaching and I don't really feel in the mood to teach 20 odd teenagers how not to beat the crap out of something"

"So you didn't even try?"

"Well… I have a motto… if it doesn't work, punch it… if that doesn't work, push it over then punch it… if that doesn't work then it's probably a tree… and because that doesn't really apply in this situation I kinda just gave up"

She replied by just giving him an 'are you shitting me' look before walking out of the room swiftly, only to be replaced by Ozpin.

"Ahhh… Mr Wulf, I see your classes are going tremendously!"

"SEE! Someone who appreciates my style…"

"Yes… the way you made sure to whittle the class down to only those who actually want to learn is remarkable…"

"That is exactly what I was doing…" replied Wulf, not at all sounding convincing.

"Well, once you are finished with that, I thought you might as well consider accompanying some of the students on a small tour of the school seeing as I have heard you are having trouble with your scroll"

"I can't see a reason not to… and technology is the bane of my existence… I just prefer when the answer is just to go in guns blazing and shooting everything, that's always fun"

"As I can agree Mr Wulf… not if you would, RWBY and JNPR will happily escort you to all the areas of importance and after that, I think you could use a day off seeing as how stressful coming here may be"

"Hell yes! A day off on the first day of work! I can take a liking to that… be seeing you around Ozpin!" Wulf answered, smiling happily behind his helm. Ozpin bid them adieu and left, Ruby happily leaping up and trying to pull Wulf along to begin the tour… meeting the same brick wall that Nora had trouble with.

"Oh come on Sir!" she complained, pulling with all her strength to try and move him.

"I've told you… just call me Wulf" he retorted, loosening his body and let the small girl pull him along out the door. The others just laughed at the sight of someone as small as Ruby leading Wulf, a massive walking mountain, like he was a dog. They joined eventually and they took Wulf around on a tour, showing him the forges, the training area, the classes and where all the dorms are. They ended the tour back at the classroom, Wulf waving them off after anything and sat back down to look over Invective and see if he could fix something… but just as he was about to get to work, he felt someone watching him and looked up to see Ruby standing in front of him nervously.

"Yes?" he began, looking back down at Invective and continuing.

"Umm… so you're a wolf faunus and your name is Wulf… that must be pretty ironic huh?" she spoke, Wulf sensing that she was just using this to kill the awkward air that was hanging around before getting to her actual question.

"Ruby… just spit it out before we spend the next hour talking about random stuff"

She looked down a bit guiltily before turning back to face Wulf.

"Well… it's just that when we met you back in the forest, you mentioned someone's name that I want to know about"

"What name?"

"You said to take your weird machine thingy and give it to Summer Rose" she spoke, Wulf hearing a slight waver in her voice when she said the name.

"She's someone who I hold very dear to me and I felt that getting it to her would have been the best way to help me… although now that I think about it, why didn't you try and find her? How did Ozpin end up with it?"

"Well umm…" she spoke, her voice stuttering a bit "She's…" Ruby continued, stopping and doing a double take, collecting herself and starting again. "She's dead…"

Wulf just stared at Ruby… they couldn't be talking about the same person… could they?

"That's… not possible" he finally said after zoning out for a while "They cannot be the same person... how do you know this person?"

"She's my mother…" Ruby relented, a slight haze coming over her eyes.

"Well that's a red flag right off the bat, the Summer I remember wouldn't have had a child" Wulf reasoned, still thinking about the chance in his head. "Have you ever heard of something known as a Nightstalker?" Wulf asked, checking just in case.

"Like those things that follow you around at night?"

"Phew… thank god… we're not talking about the same person. Sorry about your mother, it can be hard to lose someone…" Wulf consoled, the idea of him losing Summer crossing his mind… an idea he quickly banished.

"Well Ruby… it's getting late so you better get going back to your dorm" Wulf announced, picking up Invective and Gjallarhorn off the table and beginning to walk for the door.

"Ummm… Sir? It's 2:30 in the afternoon…"

Wulf checked on his scroll and saw the time.

"So it is… well you could use the sleep anyway, see you tomorrow"

Wulf left Ruby in the room as he walked to get back to the library and gain a better understanding of this world he was now in, although the thought of Summer dying continuously crossed his mind. When their team had originally been called to kill Crota, Wulf had originally urged Summer to stay and let him take care of the problem, not wanting her to get hurt, although after a stern talking (and Thorn being pointed at his manly bits) he was convinced that she could come along, although he had protected her throughout the whole thing and refused to let her die once, something he managed to stick to for the whole ordeal.

He made it to the library and sat down, propping his weapons on the seat next to him and pulling up a new page on the strange device that connected to a thing this world calls an internet.

 _So… time to figure out how to get the hell back…_


	6. Raid vs Omega

**Here we go with another chapter following Summer and her quest for finding her lost dog...**

 **Thanks to all those who sent me a OC for the story and I'll be adding them to this chapter, letting them get a bit of the action for the story...**

 **For all those wondering, I am a Xbox One player so I don't have all ye Playstation exclusives (Damn PS people) and if anyone was wanting to add me as a friend just send a message to NaughtBeast2 saying you've read this fanfic and I'll be happy to help... I've got a 367 Light Titan with pretty good gear and I don't have much to do so I'll be on most weekends...**

 **Shout out to all those who are supporting the story and please review!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 6:

 **[Earth – Old Russia – Tower]**

"You have got to be kidding me…" came the shrill and angry voice of Summer as it reverberated around the halls of the Vanguard's room "There is NO WAY I am paying that much just to get it back!"

"Summer, there is no other option!" reasoned Ozpin, ever being the voice of reason.

"I KNOW! But how can he charge us that much!"

"You do realise who you're talking about here…" Torchwick interrupted, gesturing to the topic of the conversation. "He is literally the definition of crazy, I mean what would anyone do with the crap we give him?"

"It is unwise to speak in such a manner whilst I am still here guardians" came a low and gravelly voice from across the room, everyone turning to see Xur holding a small package in his hands.

"I didn't know you could hear us…" Summer apologised, "but why the massive price just to get it back?"

"This package was given to me a long time ago by Guardian Wulf and I intend to stick to the deal that was made on the day of its crossing… I shall only grant this package to those who are willing to give up the sum for the package"

When the Guardians returned to their normal time period, they were greeted once again by the mysterious Stanger and told that an agent of the Nine would need to be sought out to retrieve something that would send them back to whenever he was… meaning that they needed to seek out Xur… which was no easy task considering it was the middle of the week. They had eventually resulted to threatening him by saying they would melt down every strange coin they ever found, resulting in him miraculously appearing in the tower a few hours later, mainly because the Raid Team were his biggest customers.

"HE TOLD YOU TO GIVE IT TO THE PERSON WHO WAS WILLING TO GIVE YOU OVER 10,000 STRANGE COINS!" shouted Summer, causing everyone to cringe at the sheer volume that she was shouting.

"Those were the instructions that Guardian Wulf gave to me when it was put under my protection, so unless you are unwilling to pay then you might as well leave"

"WE ARE TRYING TO SAVE HIM AND YOU WANT TO TAKE OUR MONEY!"

"Believe me Guardian Summer, if it were any other way I would have given this item to you, but Guardian Wulf gave me specific instructions to follow no matter the consequences"

"GRRRR… fine, you stupid tentacle man, I'll pay your damn passing fee!"

She hesitantly pulled out her collection of Strange Coins, around 2000 in total, then went around to collect some from the other Raid Team members. Ozpin gave another 2000, Pyrrha and Penny giving a total of 5000, although when they turned to Torchwick, he was a bit reluctant to hand it over.

"Oh come on guys! You know I don't have many exotic stuff and who knows, maybe old tentacle face over there could be selling an exotic knock-off next week!"

His excuse was met with a deadpanned expression from everyone there and one of open hostility from Summer so he handed over 1000 strange coins.

"Ok Xur, we have your stupid sum of useless coins, so could you please hand over the package" spoke Summer as she shoved the armful of coins in his face.

"Certainly Guardian Summer…" replied the servant of the Nine, placing the package on the top of the pile of coins then walking off.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO TAKE THEM!" shouted Summer after him, anger flaring once again.

"It would be going against the deal that was brokered… he said that only the insane or the trustworthy would pay the price to receive that package… and by that alone should I know that it was intended for them… I shall see you soon Guardians" replied the man… thing… tentacle guy, before silently walking out of the Vanguard hall and disappearing behind a wall.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she shouted after him, dropping the massive pile of coins on the floor. Torchwick was instantly on them and counting out his 1000 strange coins and scooping them up for transmat… as well as a couple hundred extra. Summer and the others didn't notice as they were all transfixed on the package in Summer's hands, a small box no bigger than perhaps a Ghost, yet it was apparently all they needed. She hesitantly opened the box, taking her time to make sure as not to damage whatever was inside… and then was completely dumbfounded by what was there. In a small velvet wrapping sat a tiny black box, no bigger than a finger, with a small amount of silver metal sticking out the end.

"Do you think he lied to us?" reasoned Pyrrha, seeing what was inside and not quite believing him.

"Xur would never do that… do you think Wulf did it?" Ozpin asked.

"Iron Lord Wulf would never do that to us, although I have no files on memory which relate to this in any way" Penny put in, her mind going at a million miles an hour to try and figure out what was in front of them.

"I believe I may be of assistance…" Saladin suddenly interrupted, pushing aside Penny and Ozpin to get a better view of the object. "I remember when Wulf and I found this, it was a few days after he was first revived and we went searching in the archives in Russia to see if we could research more about Rasputin and we found this relic from before the collapse. It was a storage device, one with minimalistic storage so that it could only store around 1 minute of video before becoming full… he insisted on collecting it and I haven't seen it since… although it is encrypted with a passcode that should be decrypted by Ghost in a few seconds"

He summoned his Ghost and showed it the device, the Ghost sending out a ray of energy to try and analyse the device.

"I'm sorry Mi'Lord but I cannot access these coding… the matrix for the device utilises multiple self-purge protocols which deny me access to the device without overloading the internal processing and burning out the unit"

Everyone just stood there looking blankly at the Ghost.

"We need to put it in a working Old Russia console specifically designed to play this device…" he explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding and in less than a minute they were off flying to the Cosmodrome.

 **[20 minutes later…]**

The sound of gunfire finally died down as the last of the Fallen were cleared from the old complex, a rusty and derelict building which was once a nuclear bunker. It took another minute for Saladin's Ghost to find the correct console, but it was finally found in the command room of the bunker. The device was loaded into the file and it was another minute before the device finally registered and a small bar came up asking for the password. Everyone just stood there, expecting someone to do something, until Summer worked up the guts to actually try. She tried three that she thought he would have used but all three came up with the message 'your password is incorrect'… then the alarm rang out. Saladin's Ghost scanned the console for a second before it informed them of what was happening.

"Well, it appears that if another incorrect password is input then the defence protocols will be initiated"

"And what would those be?" asked Summer.

"Well… this is a nuclear bunker so I assume the door will lock behind us and this room will be filled with deadly gas, nothing to worry about… although it will wipe the drive before we have the chance to view the contents"

"Oh… ummm… what do we do?" she asked everyone else, turning to see if anyone had any other suggestions.

"You're married to him! You should know him best!" Torchwick reasoned.

"I've been with him for literally about two years… I bet Saladin would have the answer…"

They turned to the Iron Lord but he just replied with a shaking head.

"Our training was mostly professional and he rarely told me anything about his personal life… it wasn't until he met you that he actually started opening up"

Summer slammed her fist into the table and began thinking up absolutely everything that he could have put down... until she thought of literally the most stupid thing he could have done.

"I swear Wulf, if this is correct I am going to kill you when we get you back!"

She stooped over the computer and began typing in, finishing in under a second then hitting enter, receiving a 'correct' message on the screen. She just stared at the screen for a few seconds before slamming her head into the desk. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME YOU DUMBASS!" she complained, slamming her head into the table a couple times more.

"What was it?" asked Pyrrha, clearly not understanding her reaction.

"The damn password was 'Incorrect' because he couldn't be bothered to remember it properly" she choked out through an almost crying visage. Everyone just stared at her before face-palming… all except Penny.

"Well, it is an exceptional strategy for remembering something as it even comes up with the message 'your password is Incorrect'… I commend his genius"

"Seriously… I would expect that much stupidity from Wulf by now but even that surprises me" Torchwick admitted, still face-palming.

"Well now that it is cracked we should probably watch it" Saladin interrupted, bringing everyone out of their various states of shame. Summer nodded and pressed the play button, a black and white haze filling the old screen until a crackled version of Wulf came on the screen, helmet off and his Ghost floating beside him.

Hello whoever happens to be watching this… you're either really good at lying or I actually happened to trust you, but either way I commend you… this recording was made in the grim chance that I happened to die, something that seems to be happening more and more now that the Darkness is spreading its roots… now onto the good stuff, why you're watching this video… now that I'm dead I give all of my Earthly possessions to Tybalt the cat, the one who somehow pushed a brick off of the Tower and killed me, I commend him for that, but I have one thing for the person who happens to find this… if you'll be so kind as to follow the co-ordinates on the screen then you'll find another console with the actual stuff you want… oh and if you're giving me shit about my password… shove it!

A line of numbers appeared on the screen, numbers which Summer instantly committed to memory.

"Well then… onto the next stupid task"

 **[After another 5 stupid tasks]**

"You'd think he'd have given it to us by now" deadpanned Torchwick, dragging his feet along the cold, steel floors of yet another Russian industrial complex.

"He must've wanted to keep this really hidden…" Pyrrha commented, re-loading No Land Beyond after the fire-fight they were just in.

"Grrr… I am so going to kill him after this shit!" Summer growled, holding Thorn at the ready in case anymore Fallen showed up. They had fought through legions of Fallen which just so happened to be in their way until they had eventually been given the co-ordinates to the last terminal. After fighting through another couple hundred Fallen they were now standing right in front of the last one, Summer eagerly inserting the black object again. The screen spluttered until it showed Wulf again, this time being the first that his Ghost wasn't in the picture.

Congratulations… with everything you've been through I shall grant you the object that you have been seeking… and you won't like it if you've been stealing your way through my shit searching for some loot, I've already told you I'm giving everything to Tybalt… I seriously admire him for somehow killing me… If you would be so kind as to take three steps back and dig for about a foot you will find the prize… I hope it was worth it

Summe dived from the console and began scrabbling at the dirt three paces from the console, resulting to taking out her Young Wolf's Howl to dig at the dirt until she heard a metal clang. With scrabbling fingers, she pulled out a dinted metal box from the ground and yanked it open revealing the contents inside. As she looked, she smiled at the contents, not expecting what was there but liking the surprise anyway. A pure white Wolf's tooth sat in black wolf fur wrappings, a line of silver running down the centre of the fang.

 _The reason I can never be complete… may your soul rest well Fenrir, my ever loving wolf…_

Everyone looked at the tooth in awe, not exactly knowing what they were meant to do, but yet again Saladin cleared it up.

"It was his wolf… he met it as a pup and nursed it to an adult although he was killed while fighting valiantly by Wulf's side… I remember now why he had hidden this… that silver line is pure light pulled from Wulf's own essence… with that we will be able to travel back to find him"

Summer jumped for joy and instantly began sprinting off while already summoning her Ghost to get her ship. The others just shook their head and ran off after her, ready to get their leader back.

 **[Venus – Ishtar Sink – Vault of Glass]**

"I'm sorry if this is wrong but it's the best we've got" Ozpin announced, stepping back from the monstrosity he had created. They had fought their way back to the same room they had used now, except they could now travel back to when Wulf had been sent back to. The fang was connected to the portal via a copious amounts of wires and pulsing energy was flowing between it and the wire, a slight humming sound filling the chamber. The portal was connected to another Vex Gatelord, its energies giving life to the portal… the only problem was that it wasn't working. As Ozpin stepped back from the command console, the portal still wasn't activating even though they had everything connected.

"What's wrong?" asked Torchwick, kicking the portal as though doing it would somehow turn it on.

"It appears we lack the sufficient amount of light to activate the portal"

"And how would you suggest we fix that?"

"Other than sacrificing ourselves I have no clue"

The Raid Team and Saladin stood around, contemplating how they could possible fix this, when they were interrupted by footsteps from down the corridor. They looked up and saw someone walking through, a long cape following their footsteps, until they fully came into view.

"Oh… it's you guys" came the dull and annoyed voice of a male human from the door. The voice came from that of a single hunter standing in the doorway, his body covered in Bog Wilds armour with Graviton Forfeit covering his face. The Strength of the Pack cloak flowed from his shoulders, a Young Wolf's Howl slung over his back with a black blade and the heat sinks of Icebreaker emitting a yellow glow. This was the leader of Omega team as it was called, the back-up to the Raid Team. While they were off killing gods, Omega were the ones who were stopping reinforcements from reaching them and blocked off any escape routes for enemies coming out… most of them being fine with the work… except for the hunter that was standing in front of them, Damascus. He was especially known for absolutely hating Wulf, going out of his way to make life hell for the Titan at any given opportunity.

"If I knew it was you guys I wouldn't have even come…" deadpanned the Hunter, turning around and beginning to walk out until he was shoved back into the room by the second member of the team, Shadow the Titan. Wearing Siva-infused armour, coloured the same red and black of the virus, he easily pushed the Hunter back into the room and stepped through. Outbreak Prime was held in his grip, with 1000-Yard Stare and SOUND AND FURY slung over his back. The Twilight Garrison armoured his chest with Cosmoclast gauntlets and boots covering his limbs and an Iron Breed Helm. The mark of the Executor hung from his belt and a small coin with a mark of Perun hung from around his neck. His voice was tinged with a slight amount of mechanical alteration, hinting at his exo lineage.

"We must be nice to those we meet Damascus… it has been a while since we have assisted the Raid Team like this"

"I'm not going to help them! They don't deserve our help"

"One would assume that we could gain some favour within their ranks if we were to assist them" came a dark and raspy voice from behind the two. Shadow stepped out of the doorway and revealed the third member. The red robes of Strom, a Stormcaller Warlock, came into view as the Awoken came into view. His armour was that of the New Monarchy, while the Claws of the Ahamkara and the Skull of the Dire Ahamkara protected his arms and head, the armour hinting at the warlock's intent. Strom was known as one of the more eccentric warlocks, being a seeker of power no matter the source, turning to the infinite knowledge of the Ahamkara to further his gains, reducing the level of control the light had over the Ahamkara influence of the armour to let him gain more access. The only reason that he was allowed to continue his research was that it provided some results, giving him a mastery of a warlocks Blink and doubling the effectiveness of his Stormtrance. Atheons Epilogue was held in his grips with Telesto and Hunger of Crota held in reserve.

"Will you ever actually do anything for someone other than yourself Strom?" inquired a slightly lighter and annoyed voice from behind him, just as another Titan barged into the conversation. He wore Harrowed War Numen armour, giving him the appearance of a member of the hive, the armour coloured with the dark green reminiscent of the hive. Ace of Spades was holstered on his thigh with Fourth Horseman and Thunderlord being his backup. He was the team's resident gambler, often going on massive betting sprees with Cayde every chance he got, usually getting rid of his accumulated wealth in a matter of moments. He was dubbed Zufall by Cayde after managing to beat him in a game of Poker.

"Looks who's talking… you literally spent your entire Glimmer supply on betting at the Sparrow Racing League" interrupted a fifth voice in the conversation. A warlock used his melee to push the Titan out of the way and stepped into view. His armour comprised of Apotheosis Veil, Purifier Robes, a light-infused set of Claws of Ahamkara and lastly Transversal steps, all being covered in a light blue paint-job. He was currently in the middle of sharpening the bayonet of Monte Carlo with a massive bowie knife while Zen Meteor was slung over his back. His name was Glacile, given it from his incredibly pale complexion and the fact that he was an incredibly adept warlock that was set on incorporating ice into his grenades and melee, something he had not yet achieved but was making significant progress.

"It's his money Glacile, he has the right to spend it how he intends to…" came the voice of the last member of Omega, the Gunslinger Firewing. His face was covered by the Celestial Nighthawk with the Sealed Ahamkara Grasps, a Long Tomorrow 9G chestplate and Iron Companion boots, all coloured black with strikes of red lightning spotted around the armour. Bad Juju was held in his grip with a modified Queenbreaker's Bow and a shock blade given to him by Skanas, a Fallen Captain of the house of Winter. Firewing was known for his deep knowledge of Fallen and Cabal culture, often trying to avoid conflict if available, being extremely loyal to those members of the house of Winter who denied to follow Skolas, even being viewed as an honorary member of the house.

"Grrr… I told you guys we shouldn't have come here!" complained Damascus, trying to get past again but only resulting in getting held back by Shadow.

"We were told to come here so we must not leave until the mission is complete" Shadow reminded him, shoving him back onto the floor.

"What mission?" interrupted Summer, drawing everyone's attention.

"We were given the task of finding a relic and coming to these co-ordinates, leading us to here" answered Glacile, almost instantly.

"Who gave you the co-ords?"

"He did…" replied the warlock, pointing a finger at Saladin.

"I have not sent a message to any of you…" Saladin replied, cocking his head in confusion.

"Well umm… do you still want the relic?"

"And what would that be?"

"The Chalice of Light!" replied Glacile, gesturing to Strom who pulled the aforementioned relic from underneath his robes, the relic glowing a bright white.

"What? I thought that it had disappeared after we used it while fighting Crota!" Ozpin remarked, walking over and retrieving the relic and looking it over. "It's perfect though, we should be able to activate the portal"

"Activate the portal!" Firewing exclaimed, "why do you need to activate a Vex time-gate?"

"Well, we're going to get Wulf back!" Summer explained, her face filling with joy.

"Pfft… what's the use? Isn't he dead anyway?" Damascus countered.

"No... apparently he was sent back to when the Vault was first made, so we're going back to get him"

"You should just leave him there… he's no use to us anyway…" Damascus replied, all eyes of the Raid Team turning to him in anger.

"I know you have the shits for him but do you seriously hate him that much!" Summer shouted, her fury flaring at his comment.

"Yup…" replied the hunter before casually moving behind Shadow in case things got hairy. Summer made a step forwards, pulling out her knife, only to be stopped by Pyrrha.

"He's a lost cause Summer, just leave it… we'll be getting him back soon anyway"

She calmed down and turned back to see Ozpin hooking the Chalice up to the portal, jumping in joy when she saw the portal begin to power up.

"It should take a few moments to power up…" Ozpin explained, seeing the light of the Chalice slowly drain into the Vex portal, said device beginning to hum with power. Everyone waited for a while until all the light drained out… yet nothing happened.

"Is it broken?" Torchwick asked, kicking the device… which actually seemed work.

With a resounding boom the portal activated and Summer squealed in excitement. Just before she could step forward into the portal, it began to warp and flex under strain from an invisible force and a loud whining noise filled the chamber.

"RUN!" Ozpin shouted, getting to his feet and sprinting towards the chamber's door. The others instantly took heed to the warning… although none of them made it. Gravity in the room began to turn weird and everyone began to feel a strange pull towards the portal. Soon, it was like a full-fledged fight against the world as the portal began sucking them in like a very angry Sepiks Prime. Penny, Pyrrha and Ozpin were sucked in first, being closest to the portal, swiftly followed by Summer and Shadow. Firewing, Glacile and Strom were next, with Damascus holding on a lot longer than the rest due to the knife he currently had embedded in the floor.

"SON OF A…" he managed to blurt out right as his knife broke and he was sent straight through the portal, the warping anomaly exploding the second all of them went through, sending them back in time… although not as they had intended.

 **[Remnant – Vale – Emerald Forest]**

Summer awoke with a splitting headache, something which she usually expected after a long night at the bar, although this one was a bit different. She took a moment to right herself, sitting up off the floor she was on and taking off her helmet to see where she was. She looked around to see she was in the middle of what looked to be a forest… although it certainly wasn't one that she had ever seen before… mainly because every tree was coloured red. She looked around to see the others were all in rather the same condition, rubbing their temples to sooth the pain, the hunter being glad that they were all ok… but her thoughts instantly switched to the reason she was here… Wulf.

Summer quickly flicked out her wrist and summoned her Ghost, initiating a scan of the area around them. The search didn't yield any definitive data on where she was, although it did give her the one thing she was looking for… the faint vital signs of a Guardian many kilometres away. She summoned her sparrow, a EV-3 Tumbler and sped off in the general direction of the signal. It took the others a bit longer to gain their bearing as once they realised she was gone, they got on their sparrows and followed her signal, only Damascus and Shadow staying back in the area, mainly due to Damascus' complaining.

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" he shouted, using his knife to carve a massive gout in a nearby tree.

"No you didn't…" Shadow replied in a calm voice, obviously used to the hunter's bouts of rage.

"WELL I KNEW THAT HE'D EVENTUALLY KILL ME!"

"You're not dead"

"WELL I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM!"

"Neither do we…"

"EXACTLY! AND IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!"

"It was the cause of the Vex Timegate failure…"

"WHICH WAS CAUSED BY HIM! THE NEXT TIME I FIND HIM I'M GOING TO SPLIT HIS GUT!"

"You do realise the others are going to find him… and he'll just revive afterwards"

"IT'S THE THOUGHT… but you're right… we should probably stick with the others… ONWARDS!" announced the hunter before summoning his sparrow and speeding off, Shadow in tow. Where ever they were… he was going to find Wulf and make sure he paid for this.

Summer only had one thought on her mind… she was going to find Wulf, no matter where he was… she would find him and they would get back to Earth in one piece…


	7. The gang's back together

**Sorry for the rather long update schedule but I'm getting writers block and I just like to write others for no reason other than just to clear my head of thoughts before continuing with Angels and Demons, and Wolf of Remnant.**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 7:

 _HOW!... JUST HOW IS SHE THAT STRONG!_

These were the thoughts when Wulf made the stupid mistake of taking up the challenge of fist-fighting Yang… and to say the least she would put any Titan to shame. He had started out well enough, he could tank any of blows she sent his way, smiling a bit as they were just harmlessly deflected by his armour, then he actually decided to hit back… that was his first mistake. He put a tiny bit of effort into his punch as not to hurt her too much… and then sent her flying a few feet back.

 _Seriously? What is up with my strength?_

Then she got back up… and her hair started flaming. Wulf didn't quite know how to respond… mostly because of the bad experiences he had when versing other sunbreakers in Crucible… and the fact that he couldn't exactly be revived. She had just casually walked towards him as he feebly tried to set up a defence. She walked right up to him, deciding to be nice and punched the floor… succeeding in creating a small crater. He then decided that taking a hit would be more painful than getting shot in the privates by Thorn (Something he had prior experience with) … so he surrendered.

"Please don't hit me!" he quickly blurted out, putting his hands up in defence.

Yang broke down into a fit of laughter… as did everyone else in the arena watching as Yang had literally scared a teacher to defeat.

"HEY! Don't laugh… I have a shitty aura!" he retorted, shouting at all the students laughing… something which them immediately stopped after he made the statement.

"So you surrendered without even taking a hit?" Weiss asked.

"EXACTLY! If I get hit by Yang I'll probably die…"

"You can't be telling the truth! You wouldn't have been accepted here if you didn't have a good aura!" she shot back, giving him a 'you're shitting me' look.

"Where I come from, we excel in ranged combat… and by the time the enemy gets within range we can usually finish it off without it getting a chance to hit… or we just have a shotgun to take care of it"

"So you rely on the fact that your enemy will nearly be dead to survive in melee combat…"

"Well that and the fact that I can regenerate my aura only a few seconds after taking damage so we just take a hit, hide for a bit while waiting for the tomato sauce to go away then walk out again good as new"

"But you'll die from a single hit?" Blake confirmed, looking up from her book.

"To put it simply… yes… haven't you guys heard of cover or anything?"

"COVER IS FOR THE WEAK!" Nora shouted from the back, taking out Maghild and hefting it onto her shoulder. Wulf just laughed, clearing out his throat after he was done.

"Ok ok… onto the more fun subject… meet me at the Landing Pads in 20 minutes when class starts and we can actually have some fun!"

 **[20 minutes later…]**

Wulf was standing in front of several bullheads with all the first years line up in front of him, all with weapons at the ready and raring to go.

"Ok then class… apparently I've been a bad teacher…" he began, looking over at Goodwich who replied by scowling at him "So today I'll be doing something that you all need to do… learn to survive in the wild!"

Everyone assembled in front of him, looking at him like he was crazy… until they realised he wasn't.

"That's BS, we don't need to learn that!"

"That's stupid!"

"Why don't we just do arena tournaments?"

"PANCAKES!"

These were all the responses he received from the assembled crowd. He casually directed them into the awaiting bullheads and flew with them all to the Emerald Forest, completely oblivious to the speeding trails of light that were navigating through the trees below.

 **[Remnant – Vale – Emerald Forest]**

"Summer… are we lost again?" Torchwick asked, following said guardian on his sparrow.

"NO! We're just following the tracker!" she replied, shouting back to Torchwick, then realising she was shouting of the comms.

The Pyrrha and Ozpin were following in close pursuit, ensuring to never lag behind… while the others were having their own little Sparrow Racing League. They were swerving in and out of trees, knocking into one another and trying to push everyone else off path they were following. Strom was in the lead, mainly because he had electrocuted the circuits of any Sparrow that tried to come near… that was until Damascus used a Shadowshot to pin him to the ground while everyone sped past.

They were so pre-occupied with trying to smash one another that no-one noticed that the Raid Team had stopped up ahead… meaning they all crashed into one another. Summer was the only one who managed to avoid the massive crash, nimbly blinking out of the way… and then went around reviving everyone as they had all been smashed to pieces in the crash.

"You guys are all idiots" she commented as she revived Omega, looking as they just gave sheepish grins back.

"Why'd you stop?" Glacile asked, getting straight to the point.

"The tracker… it has apparently flown overhead and heading in the opposite direction" Summer confirmed, looking overhead and seeing a ship flying past them. She pulled out her Ghost and a couple of seconds later, her ship (Ceres Galliot) transmatting into existence in the clearing in front of her, the Guardian jumping in and powering up the engines.

"WHAT! WE COULD HAVE JUST USED OUR SHIPS!" Damascus complained as everyone else transmatted theirs as well.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have been able to win all this Glimmer!" Zufall chimed, showing all the Glimmer he had won after winning the mini SRL match.

"We could have had ship racing?" Firewing added, his ship (Atalanta's Hunt) being transmatted and the Hunter jumping in.

"Well it's mainly because your ship has enough missiles to make a Valus Ta'aurc blush and you'll just blow us out of the sky in 3 seconds" Glacile finished, flying off after Summer when the Guardian finally flew off. Damascus hesitantly summoned his Ghost and called in his ship, following the practical parade of brightly coloured ships.

 **[Wulf's POV]**

"How come this ship is so god damn slow?" complained Wulf, hanging out the side of the Bullhead by one arm and seeing the forest go past beneath him at a snail's pace.

"Sorry but the only faster things belong to the military and we don't really have access to that" Weiss told him, holding back a smile as she heard Wulf complaining.

"Because apparently a school that trains people to use oversized gardening tools with sniper rifles attached, doesn't have access to military tech… I can totally see how that works" Wulf mumbled, walking back over and sitting down in the spare seat opposite RWBY.

"HEY!" Ruby shouted, glaring daggers at Wulf while cradling Crescent Rose like a baby. Said Guardian just laughed and waited for the trip to the forest to be over, resting Gjallarhorn over his lap.

"When are you going to use that thing?" Yang asked, looking longingly at the massive rocket launcher "I bet that baby could take down a Nevermore in one hit"

"I have no idea what that is but I'm pretty sure it could… and if not, then leave it severely lacking internal organs"

Yang just nodded her head in admiration and the rest of the journey was spent in silence… all up until Wulf heard a VERY familiar noise. It started out to be almost a buzzing in the back of his head, the Guardian dismissing it as just a ghost itch… until he had worked up the effort to actually look out the window… then nearly fell out. A few kilometres back, there what was unmistakably a Ceres Galliot pattern ship that was catching on the Bullhead by the second.

"PILOT, STOP THE SHIP!" Wulf shouted, drawing the attention of the pilot and hanging out of the window and waving his arms around. The other Bullheads continued on, unaware of RWBY and Wulf lagging behind.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked, standing up and looking out the window as well "OOOOHhh… cool ship!"

The other members of Team RWBY all hung out the side of the bullhead to look at the enclosing ship which was slowly being joined by multiple others of various colours and shapes. Wulf at the moment was nearly about to feint from happiness at seeing a sign of his past world, letting his hopes rise as high as possible. The Bullhead finally stopped and Wulf watched the lead ship get closer, praying to the Traveller that it was who he thought it was… and his prayers were answered when the ship flew past him and a transmat signature came into being next to the Bullhead, a Hunter in white and red crashing into Wulf, sending him sliding across the floor.

He smiled beneath his helm as the Hunter stood up and brushed herself off before looking down at the person she had knocked over… then tackled him to the floor again.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" she squealed, hugging him tightly and nearly crushing him under her surprisingly strong arms.

"You're… chocking… me" Wulf coughed out when he could breath, getting the woman off him with a giggle. He stood up and hugged her once again, this time crushing the smaller guardian and actually bending her armour plates. She quickly blinked out of his grips before settling with resting her head on his shoulder. Wulf managed to tear his gaze from his wife long enough to see RWBY staring at him with various looks, ranging from confused to disbelief.

"Girls, this here is my loving wife Summer Rose!" he announced… and then was shocked when Ruby and Yang nearly collapsed on the floor with wide eyes. His thoughts were then busted by the sound of gunfire from outside the ship.

"If you two are done making out we have a seriously massive problem out here!" Torchwick interrupted, standing on the top of his Blockade Runner that was hovering next to the Bullhead, holding his back-up heavy weapon, Dragon's Breath, in his arms and aiming it at an unforeseen foe before firing it off.

Wulf and Summer released themselves from the embrace and leant out the side, seeing a massive Nevermore covered in bone plating and moss hanging off showing its age, the great beast being peppered with bullets and rockets from the Raid Team and Omega. It fired off feathers that the Guardian's ship barely avoiding the projectiles and the Bullhead having to turn sharply to make a feather glance over the top.

"EY WULF! CAN YOU ACTUALLY SHOOT OR ARE YOU JUST ORNAMENTAL!" came a shout from Damascus as he flew past with his ship at full speed, knife in the hull to hold him in place, firing Icebreaker in one hand.

"You brought him?" Wulf asked Summer, the guardian shrugging in return.

"It was an accident." she answered, Wulf sensing she was pouting underneath her helmet. He shook his head, smirking at his wife's antics then began his command, shouting over the din of the battle.

"Pyrrha and Penny aim for its eyes distract it, Roman and Ozpin hit it with rockets, Summer… stick a thorn in his side…"

The others nodded and carried out his orders, Penny sniping with her Queenbreakers while Pyrrha hit it with No Land Beyond. Ozpin and Torchwick were tracking its flight path with their rocket launchers and firing when they knew they would hit… well Ozpin didn't really have to try considering Truth's tracking. Summer jumped over the gap and back onto her ship, taking out Thorn and Last Word, getting ready to fight.

"Why aren't you fighting?" she asked, not bothering to look in Wulf's direction and firing off Thorn and burning its defences with the help of the Mark of the Devourer.

"That'll be explained later but right now I could really use a gun!" he called back.

She smiled and threw him the one weapon she knew she would never need… Vestian Dynasty.

"SERIOUSLY! YOU GIVE ME THIS CRAP!"

"You asked for a gun? See you after the fight!" she shouted back, flying off and leaving him with the others. Wulf turned to RWBY and noticed that Yang and Ruby both still staring at Summer, or more specifically the rose symbol on her cloak, while Weiss and Blake both had full looks of confusion plastered on their faces.

"Stay here and don't move, you'll be safe" he ordered, jumping out of the Bullhead and landing on Summer's ship. "Let's kick this overgrown crow back to an egg cause I'm hungry for an omelette!"

Damascus was watching from a distance as he stationed his ship a few hundred metres away from the fight and was hitting the giant bird continuously with Icebreaker. "You're not stealing the damn credit this time Wulf…" he muttered to himself before activating his comms.

"Omega! Get your asses into gear and be ready to decimate this shit! Shadow and I will give you some back-up while Zufall and Firewing provide distractions. Strom and Glacile, you get in close and slice it to pieces… just make sure that Wulf doesn't get the kill!"

Omega all sent back an affirmative and moved into position, pouring more concentrated fire onto the massive beast and making it flinch. By this time, the Nevermore had circled round for another bombing run and fired more feathers at the Guardian's ships. Most of the ships made it out unscathed but Strom's and Ozpin's were destroyed with massive feathers slicing through the engines. The Guardians were able to jump to the closest ship before they fell but it would still be quite a time before they could re-summon the vehicles.

The massive bird was pelted with another round of rockets and flinched a tiny bit as a massive panel of armour was blown off. The small-arms fire didn't seem to be doing much, their bullets bouncing off the armour unless they found a way between the gaps, but the sniper shots were proving to make it stagger around more while flying. Wulf was standing next to Summer while her ship flew around firing Vestian Dynasty, the Ghost firing the ships weapons to add to the destruction but even that wouldn't do anything. Strom and Glacile had jumped onto the back of the Nevermore and began slicing and shooting at close range… although all that seemed to do was piss off the bird.

It flung them off and they were lucky to both be caught by Glacile's ship before they fell to their deaths. Wulf assessed the situation, looking for a weakness in its defence… and then he formulated a plan. He waited for it to fly in for a bombing run again before giving the order for the final push.

"SHADOWSHOT NOW!"

Summer was already half-way through summoning her bow when he was talking, taking aim and firing an arrow, hitting the ground just below where it was flying before it exploded and sent out a tether, dragging the massive beast down.

"NOVA BOMB!"

Ozpin jumped off his ship and fired a Nova bomb straight at the head of the beast, the ball of energy slamming into it and staggering the beast, Glacile firing his own to add to the damage.

"FIREWING! GOLDEN GUN!"

Even though Firewing was technically part of another team, he obeyed the older guardian and threw down his gun, holding his arm up summoning his flaming pistol and taking aim, firing straight into the eye of the Nevermore, earning a cry of pain from it.

"HIT IT WITH EVERYTHING!"

Every Guardian immediately switched to their own heavy weapons and took aim. The tether wore off and the Nevermore flapped it giant wings and lifted off again… only this time it didn't make it very far. Rockets slammed with devastating force straight into its wings, tearing the appendages painfully from its body and shredding through the armour and sending shrapnel into its chest. A beam from Sleeper Simulant lanced straight into its mouth and rebounded through the cavity several times before dissipating and leaving a burning hole at the back of its throat.

The Nevermore wailed one last time before crashing to the ground in its final throes of pain and collapsed, blood painting the forest floor red. Wulf stared right into the wreckage of the fallen beast with an acute eye, scanning for any signs that it might actually still be alive. He watched for a few moments and noticed a slight twitch in the Nevermore's eyes.

"It's not dead" he announced, the Guardian's Ghost being signalled to drive them in closer. It landed about 20 metres away and Wulf jumped off, walking over and carefully aiming Vestian Dynasty at the beast's head preparing to fire and end its life… only he never got the chance. Just as he was about to fire, he heard a loud shout from Damascus.

"KILL STEAL!"

Out of nowhere a void-fuelled arrow zoomed overhead and pierced through the wounded animal's skull, killing it and dissolving the beast in purple void energy.

"SUCK IT WULF, YOU DIDN'T GET THE KILL!"

Wulf just shrugged off the Hunters antics before the rest of his team flew over, ready to talk to him, only a giant roar from the forest broke their trance. They turned to see a massive Ursa Major lumber out, red spines covering the beast.

"GIRL'S GET ME THE ROCKET LAUNCHER!" Wulf shouted back to the Bullhead, Gjallarhorn being thrown out quickly and the Guardian catching it with ease. He aimed the rocket straight at the Ursa, pulling the trigger and sent a volatile rocket straight into the beast… and turned it into a nice pile of ash as the Wolfpack rounds split off and burned it to a crisp.

"Sorry but I couldn't hear you over the sound of Gjallarhorn…" Wulf stated, walking past Damascus with a smirk beneath his helm. He went over back to the Bullhead and checked on the girls… only to find Ruby silently crying on a seat with Yang comforting her. He looked to Blake and Weiss for an answer, the girls only shrugging in a reply.

"What happened here?" he asked, the other members of the Raid Team coming up behind him.

"WHO'S SHE!" Yang screamed, shoving a finger in Summer's direction.

"She's my wife? Her name is Summer Rose and I met her about two years ago"

"WHERE!"

"In a village outside of Vale…" he lied, watching her face change.

"DO YOU RECOGNISE US!" she shouted, this time directed at Summer.

"I'm sorry but I don't…" the Guardian replied, tilting her head at wondering why.

"TAKE OFF YOUR HELMET!" Yang demanded, cocking Ember Celica and glaring angrily at her.

Summer looked to Wulf in query, the man just shrugging in return, then she slowly reached up and unlocked the magnetic clasps. She took her time as the helmet came off, gauging the reactions of the girls as it happened, taking it fully off and flicking her hair to get it off her face and rid her of helmet hair. Yang's reaction was as subtle as she could be… which basically meant she stared at her for about a second, opened and closed her mouth like a fish, before feinting on the floor with Ruby doing the same.

"What did I do?" Summer asked, looking around for any kind of explanation but finding that no-one had the answer.

"What… how… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Weiss snapped, giving the Guardians a scowl with wide eyes.

"It appears we might have a bit of explaining to do… but now we might have to get back to that Hospital place to see if Ruby and Yang are alright" Wulf answered, taking out his scroll and sending a message to the rest of the students to say that the planned survival trip was cancelled and that they had free lessons for the rest of the week… this was going to take a LONG time to explain. The Bullhead pulled up and began its way back to Beacon, the Guardian's ships following closely behind whilst Wulf explained the situation to Summer.

"Well… now I basically work at some weird combat school where just about everyone could kick our asses in 3 seconds flat and with the amount of research I've done I can't find us a lead to get anywhere close to finding a way back home…"

"You do know where you are right?" she asked, not taking her eyes off tracking the Bullhead as she carefully manoeuvred her ship.

"Yeah, the people here call it Remnant and they haven't even seen the Darkness! They don't even have Guardians and don't even have space-capable ships"

Her face visibly paled at his explanation and slowly began explaining her side of the equation.

"Well... the thing is that we got here by travelling through a Vex Timegate"

"Wait, you went through a Timegate to get here… doesn't that mean… that this is in the past"

"Basically…"

"OH SHIT… I think I know why those girls fainted when they saw you… THIS IS BAD! We need to leave right now and get out of here!" he demanded, grabbing the ship controls and veering sharply left, cutting course and then gunning the engine.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Summer shouted, trying to wrestle the controls out of his grips but failing miserably.

"WE ARE IN THE PAST… OUR PAST!" he explained, Summer letting up on trying to grab the controls to instead sit back and look confused.

"What? So they know us… well I mean past us?"

"YES! IF WE DON'T LEAVE WE COULD SCREW UP EVERYTHING!"

"But they could know something about us!"

"YES THEY COULD AND THAT'S BAD!"

It was then at that moment, Wulf's Ghost decided it was the perfect moment to have a random spasm and knock him out unconscious as the light drained from him as the construct desperately fed on his life-force to stay alive, the fight somehow draining his already small light reserves. He hacked up coughing, throwing off his helmet to breath better, but it was not enough and he quickly went out cold. Summer had no idea what was going on so she quickly pulled him off the controls, set it to autopilot and looked him over.

She didn't find anything to be seriously wrong with him, not seeing a single cut or scrape on his armour, but then as she was shifting him over a tiny little object dislodged itself from around his neck and clattered to the floor… his Ghost.

"Oh Traveller…" she whispered, her heart hammering when she saw just how damaged it was. She switched her comms to the team channel and broadcast a message.

"Wulf's Ghost is broken and he's collapsed on the floor unconscious, does anyone know how the hell to fix this? Ozpin I'm looking at you!"

The comms crackled for a few seconds before he responded.

"How bad is it? If it's a simple fracture, then we can easily fix it up with some spare Relic Iron or Spinmetal but if it's full-blown cracks and breakages then we need to get it back to the Traveller to fix it"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME! IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE?"

"The only way I could think of doing it is if we pooled out light together to fix it at least a tiny bit and it should be able to generate its own light from there on to fix itself"

"WELL THEN LET'S HURRY UP AND DO IT!"

"Summer, we need a large area in which to do it and a forest would not be the most ideal place considering the wildlife we saw… we should wait until we get back to this Hospital he mentioned and then do it there"

Summer sighed, knowing that Ozpin was right, then looked back down at her husband, carefully stroking his cheek and praying that he was ok… she wouldn't let him die on her now that she had just found him again.

The rest of the journey was made as quickly as possible and they made it to the hospital, getting the two girls checked on while the Guardians found a room that wasn't being used and set Wulf down to try and fix his Ghost. Damascus was held outside in his ship with Shadow keeping him in place with an iron grip, while the rest of the Guardians were gathered around the fallen body of their comrade.

"Ok, this process has only ever been done once and it didn't end to well for the patient, but the point is it may be possible to slightly heal his Ghost so that it will be able to generate enough light to repair itself" Ozpin told them, kneeling over Wulf and scanning the Guardian with his Ghost.

"What do we need to do!" Summer pleaded, desperately holding onto Wulf as if her touch would bring him back to life.

"I need to create a rift and then we all channel our light into it so that it will overload and release all the light in a concentrated burst which is when we put his Ghost in the way so that it can absorb it"

"Seems simple enough?" Zufall added.

"If we don't do it right, then he dies… permanently"

"forget I ever asked…"

Ozpin stood up and summoned a Void Bomb, holding it in his palms so as not to fire it, then began pouring light into it while the bomb got bigger. Glacile came over and summoned his own, firing it into Ozpin's already massive ball of energy and the bomb was absorbed, making it the size of a normal Rift.

"Pour your Supers in…" Ozpin spoke, a strain evident in his voice as he struggled to keep the bomb from levelling the building. Every Guardian summoned their Super and poured it into the Rift, the ball of energy sparking with power by the end of it.

"We need more!" Ozpin shouted over the ridiculous noise that the Rift was making as energy began lancing out to the nearest objects, hitting a table and sending it flying across the room. Summer jumped up and sprinted out the door, coming back a few seconds later with Shadow and Damascus. Shadow immediately walked over and gave his Hammer of Sol to the energy ball… but Damascus was a bit more hesitant.

"Why can't we just let him die? It'll be better off for everyone!"

Summer gave him the most violent and hate-ridden look that she could give, the Hunter actually shuddering in his armour as he saw the killing intent behind those eyes… then hastily fired off his Shadowshot into the Rift.

"Get his ghost…" Ozpin wheezed, his voice crackling as his hands began to shake and spasm under the energy strain. Summer blinked over to Wulf's unconscious body and carefully picked up his Ghost, walking over to Ozpin and standing next to him.

"What now?" Summer asked, cradling the Ghost and trying to stand up against the massive pressure that the Rift was putting out.

"Wait… NOW!"

Summer threw the Ghost into the Rift and Ozpin release his hold, letting the light be released in its pure form and every Guardian was blinded by the explosion. Energy flowed through the room and engulfed everything before holding still for a second and siphoning straight back into the Ghost just as quickly as it had exploded. The Guardian's didn't open their eyes for a while, their retinas practically burnt out of their skulls, but when they opened them they saw Wulf's Ghost hovering about a foot from the ground with its eye flickering on and off.

"T-Thank you G-Guardians… I-I,m w-working at t-ten percent e-efficiency a-and will help W-Wulf as much a-as possible" the Ghost stuttered, its light fluttering feebly as it spoke. It flew over to Wulf, its flight path lilting and wavy, then disappeared in a transmat cloud as it linked with him.

Summer quickly dived over to him and lifted his head up, seeing if he was awake yet, being greeted by the Guardian's fluttering eyelids as he came back into consciousness. His eyes flicked around the room until they rested on Summer's own and they both smiled, leaning in for a passionate kiss then breaking off after a few seconds.

"You're safe now…" Summer consoled, bringing him into a hug while he sat up off the floor.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice still raspy from the collapse.

"You just blanked out… we managed to slightly fix your Ghost though" she explained, standing up herself then helping the Titan up as well. He heard a slight jingling in his head as Ghost addressed him through the secure channel that linked all Guardians with their Ghost.

 _W-Wulf, it is g-good to be b-back again… I-I appear to b-be fixed a-as best as I can b-but now I can g-generate light… please r-refrain from using your abilities b-but other than t-that I c-can regenerate y-your health and all a-as well as r-revive after a l-long-time… I-I won't exactly b-be talking f-for a while s-so see you w-when I'm f-fixed…_

He nodded in the affirmative before turning to the rest of the Raid Team and Omega.

"Thank you all for coming for me, I know I don't deserve it…"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Interrupted Damascus before he was punched in the gut by Shadow.

"And I know you all risked your lives to get here so I am eternally in your favour…"

"OOOH! Can you kill yourself for me?" asked Damascus, this time being smacked in the face with Shadow's fist.

"So I ask how can I repay you… except for Damascus"

The Guardian's all mulled it over for a while before most of them all agreed that they didn't want a reward, Wulf being alive was enough for them… except for Torchwick of course.

"OOOOH! Can I have Gjallarhorn!" he asked, joy evident in his voice. Everyone else just looked at him with the biggest 'are you shitting me' look and he shrunk back into the corner… until he got an answer that he wasn't expecting.

"Yes…"

"WHAT!" everyone else shouted, looking at him like he was crazy. Wulf smiled and opened his trasmat plate, scrolling through the menu's until he came across what he wanted and marked it for transit, a rocket launcher materialising in front of him. It was basically Gjallarhorn except it was painted a dark black and shiny silver instead of the usual paintjob.

"Come to papa!" Torchwick cooed, walking forward and taking the weapon, caressing it like child.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Zufall asked, raising an eyebrow at Wulf as he handed the rocket launcher over without pause.

"No, I've been meaning to give this to Torchwick for a while considering how he literally saved us all back when we were destroying the Death Zamboni…" Wulf explained, referencing how the Raid Team had all been killed whilst trying to destroy the Fallen Splicer Siege Engine but Torchwick activate his Super and revived the entire team before they blew it to hell. They all just dismissed and Summer resumed their conversation from before.

"So you said you knew why they feinted?"

"About that… you know how you said this is the past… I think this is around the time we died… well the Raid Team at least. I've seen two people that look exactly like you guys and I have reason to suspect that we're all around her somewhere… which is why I don't want us to be here. We might screw the timeline up or something like that and then we'll never become Guardians…"

The news sank in and the Guardians looked around at each other, trying to get a general consensus of what people thought. It was a while before Penny broke the silence, although it wasn't on the subject that they expected.

"Where did Iron Lord Saladin go to? I have not seen him since we teleported through the Timegate… perhaps something has befallen our comrade"

"You brought Saladin?" Wulf asked, slightly confused as to why the Iron Lord would leave his post.

"When he found out you were alive what were we meant to do?" Pyrrha reasoned.

"Wait… how did you know I was alive?"

"A friend of yours dropped by while Summer was drowning herself in tears and told us that you were alive… next thing we know we had to follow some ridiculous trail until we ended up using your wolf's tooth to get here"

"You found Fenris' tooth? Who gave you the co-ordinates?"

"Xur…" Summer replied before walking up to him and slapping him straight across the face producing a loud crack that reverberated around the room.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING YOUR DAMN PASSWORD INCORRECT YOU DUMBASS!"

Wulf stepped back from the force and rubbed his cheek to try and get the pain to go away.

"What? You honestly thought I would remember anything else after around 900 years!"

"YES! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN GHOST TO SAVE IT!"

"Hmmm I never thought of that…"

Summer looked at him with another face of disbelief before face-palming ridiculously hard and nearly knocking herself out. Everyone else just laughed and headed out to their ships, Wulf and Summer staying behind in the Hospital's waiting area, both of them keeping their helmets off. They got the receptionist to tell them when the two girls woke up, being summoned about an hour later when it was said that Yang had woken up.

Wulf made his way into the room and saw Yang sitting up in a hospital bed with Ruby sound asleep in the adjacent bed. She didn't seem to notice him until he stood beside her bed and ruffled her hair.

"Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah… I just had the weirdest dream though… I swear I saw a ghost and a bunch of other people who were wearing weird clothes like you"

"Yeah… about that… it kinda wasn't a dream"

"It… wasn't?" she stuttered, eyes going wide again.

Wulf didn't answer and waved someone in from the door, Summer nervously sticking her head through before coming through. She was fumbling her hands in front of her, palms sweating while she mulled over seeing the girl that apparently knew her.

"Ummm… HI?" she stuttered, shrinking a bit behind Wulf to avoid the blonde's gaze. Yang sat in complete silence for a second, trying to process what she was seeing, then spoke in a soft and raspy voice as she was almost on the verge of crying.

"Mum?"


	8. A whole new world

**Sorry for the ridiculously long update time, I've been watching anime instead of writing more so I'm really doing this as sort of a side-project rather than actively updating...**

 **I'll also have trouble uploading anymore chapter for a while since I'll be playing Battlefield 1 and Warframe for ages...**

 **Sorry in advance to anyone who found spelling errors in this, I never actually spell-check at all so that's why I suck at actually making the sentences all coherent...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 8:

 _This is bad… VERY bad…_

After Yang had said that, Wulf didn't quite know how to handle it… Summer was this girl's mother. On the other side of the equation, Summer could only stare in confusion at the person laying in front of her… they looked nothing alike and honestly she didn't know how to react either. She tried to say something multiple times, only succeeding in blubbering like a fish as her brain couldn't quite yet form cohesive words.

"You're… my daughter?" she asked, still in a state of disbelief about this. What were the chances that they would be teleported back in time to the EXACT moment that her daughter was alive AND she met her after being here for less than a day?

The girl only nodded in return, letting Summer stay in her thoughts. Back in Wulf's mind, the implications of this massive event were far beyond what he had originally thought… if these two stayed with each other it could mean that Summer never dies and becomes a Guardian and instead her daughter does after trying to save her by sacrificing herself…

"Yang, this might be hard to explain but Summer here is not your mother… there is just no possible way she could be"

"But she is!" Yang retorted, glaring daggers at Wulf.

"I have known her for her entire life and not once has she had a child"

"SHE IS MY MOTHER!" Yang roared, stirring the sleeping Ruby next to her but not quite waking the girl. Summer stopped Wulf saying another word by placing a hand on his chest, then went forward and embraced the young teen, pulling back after another moment.

"I'm sorry but I really couldn't be your mother as much as I wouldn't mind that… I would probably remember having a child in my life if I had one. It is common for those experiencing emotional trauma to associate people to loved ones, even when they only look slightly the same.

"Does Tiayang mean anything to you?" Yang whispered, fearing the worst.

"I'm sorry to say it doesn't…" she said, not entirely lying as she didn't even know who the name belonged to. After hearing that, Yang slumped down in her bed and stared off into the distance.

"I'm sorry for confusing you, you just look so similar to her and I couldn't' believe it when I saw it… turns out I was right to think so, after all, she died years ago"

Wulf immediately processed the fact. Summer had already died here so nothing that happened to her would ultimately affect her becoming a Guardian… but there was also the case of the others.

"Summer, I think we should leave the girl to recover here with her sister, we need to talk outside"

Summer nodded and followed Wulf outside, closing the door and leaving Yang to her thoughts. Wulf pulled her aside and spoke to her in a hush tone.

"You and I both know that we can't keep pressing this! No matter what happens you can't alter the timeline and change things…"

"The Vex do it all the time, plus she's my DAUGHTER!" Summer retorted, putting special emphasis on daughter.

"I know that I can't argue with you but all I ask is that you're careful" he warned, Summer nodding and pulling him into a hug.

"I wouldn't do any less"

They broke from the embrace and went outside where they were greeted with the sight of Omega trying to beat Pyrrha in an arm wrestle. Damascus, Firewing, Glacile and Zufall were all already beaten and it was up to Shadow to win. He wasn't struggling as much as possible as the others but it was a stalemate for the both of them.

"Break it up idiots, we're leaving" Wulf announced, Pyrrha lapsing for a second and Shadow slamming her arm onto the table. Omega's cheers were quickly silenced when Wulf gave them an ice-cold glare, then he walked over to Summer's ship with her.

"Where are we going?" Torchwick asked, skipping to catch up to the two.

"We're heading to the place I'm currently staying at to talk to someone I know" replied the Titan, transmatting into the co-pilot seat of the Ceres Galliot, then waited for the others to join in their ships. The Guardians lifted off and flew at a reasonable pace, following Wulf's directions to wherever they would be staying. They flew in and swooped low on the landing pads of the massive academy, seeing that there was already two people waiting for them.

The Guardian's appeared under their ships in a flash of light while the aircraft flew off into the sky, leaving its cargo on solid ground. Wulf strode purposefully over to the group before they could talk and quickly uttered a warning.

"Whatever happens next you are not permitted to talk, all off you keep your helmets on and say it's because you're Faunus" he said, earning a conspiratorial raised eyebrow from each of them before they eventually conceded and fastened their helmets. Wulf nodded and turned around, walking off to the two people waiting.

The others followed… then nearly feinted when they saw who was there. Standing in front of them was Ozpin… only it wasn't the one they knew.

"I see you brought some friends of yours" the new Ozpin noted, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"Yes, although we did run into a bit of trouble and we might need a few more beds"

"I see…" he answered, looking over the new crew that was assembled in front of them. "Would you please introduce yourselves"

Damascus was the first too step forward and introduced his team.

"I'm Damascus, over here we have Firewing, Glacile, Shadow, Zufall and Strom… we're much better at everything than those noobs over there so if you need anything done just ask us and we'll do it better than them"

"Duly noted…"

Wulf stepped forward to introduce his team.

"We have Summer, Pyrrha, Torchwick, Ozzy and Penny" he announced, earning a small look of surprise from Miss Goodwich as the names were spoken.

"As in Pyrrha Nikos and Roman Torchwick?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, they are completely unrelated people" replied Wulf, sparing a glance behind him and saw his Ozpin practically burning holes through the other Ozpin with curiosity, as were the two other addressed before when their names were mentioned. "My friends are very tired from the journey so I think we should give ourselves leave for the time being until tomorrow, I need to give them a rundown of the college"

"A wise choice, although I must ask would you recommend any of them for teaching positions?"

"Well I know for one we have some of the best shots in the world with us, my wife, Damascus and Firewing can hit the teeth off a beowolf from a mile away. Glacile, Shadow and Pyrrha can teach your students CQC. Strom and Ozzy are masters in their chosen arts and can definitely hone your student's skill with Aura. Zufall and Penny are great at evasion and tricks that can help during combat or in normal life. And Torchwick… well he can set things on fire"

"Hey, I can do a lot more than that!" he retorted, not helping the argument as he still held the Iron Gjallarhorn in his arms. He received deadpan expressions all round and slunk back behind Wulf muttering curses.

"If your companions would accompany me then I can take you to a couple of spare rooms" Goodwich stated, turning sharply and walking purposely down the courtyard, looking as though she wanted to get this done as quickly as possible.

Wulf nodded and gestured for the others to follow, walking off after Goodwich. Guardian Ozpin stood stock-still for a few seconds, staring at the person that was literally him standing a few feet away, that was until Shadow picked him up and forcibly moved him along with the group. A few minutes later and after many stares from students they made it to a few dorms that weren't being used.

"These should be enough for you and if you want, dinner is at 6 so come if you will… you'll start working with Wulf tomorrow during his combat classes so be ready" she barked, then turned briskly again and walked off. The entire group filed into one of the dorms and sat around on the spare beds to talk.

"What… the hell… was that" Torchwick slowly spoke, slamming the door behind them and taking off his helmet. "How do they know us?"

"And why did one of them look like Ozpin?" Penny asked, her face actually crossing with a look that resembled something like confusion for the first time since they had met her.

"Well, about that… you know how we had to time travel to get here" began Summer "Well we think that this is around the time when we died… as in before we became Guardians"

Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what was said, right before Penny broke the silence.

"SENSATIONAL! We could gain a whole wealth of knowledge from this time!"

"Yes, and also manage to mess up the timeline so much that we never become Guardians…" Wulf finished, making sure the new sets in. "Keep your helmets on whenever you're not in private and DON'T, under any circumstances, let your counterparts know that you're from the future. We already met Ozpin's counterpart and I know for a fact that Pyrrha's is also in this academy…"

The girl's eyes went wide but quickly lost their sheen when she knew that she couldn't do anything.

"The plan is that for tomorrow I was going to call back the students and I'll introduce them to you slowly… as much as you won't like it I need to keep Pyrrha and Summer away from teaching any classes that might have people that you used to know, so I'll start off with CQC with Glacile and Shadow tomorrow so get ready. For now, guys you'll be staying here and girls will be across the hall"

They all nodded and the girls hiked it out of the room to the one straight across the hall, shutting the door behind them and locking it almost instantly.

"So how's this going to work? There are 9 of us and 4 beds…" Torchwick questioned, gesturing to the four cots that he thought honestly wouldn't be able to hold a Titan on a good day.

"There'll be only 8 of you in here since I've already got my own room… and I'm sure you guys can figure something out" Wulf answered, walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

The eight men in the room stood there silently for a few seconds… before all hell broke loose as they scrambled to get beds. Eventually Glacile managed to secure one for himself, holding off the others with a rather large Bowie knife, next was Firewing who summoned his Golden Gun and threatened to blast a hole through anyone who came close. The other two beds were a bit more hard-fought until Torchwick accidentally set one on fire and the other broke under the weight of about 5 people trying to get on it.

"Well that was complete shit…" Torchwick summed it up, patting out the final embers of the fire that had consumed the bed.

"You don't say…" Zufall added sarcastically.

The others transmatted in their gear and put it up on armour racks, changing their clothing to their 'civilian' outfits which were basically them just reminiscing about the old days by putting on the armour they had when they were first revived as it offered a lot of movement, although they didn't change their respective class items. That was the fact for everyone except Damascus who kept his armour on except he changed his cloak to one of a dark grey with small rips and tears at the bottom with bloodstains coating it.

"So it's only like 1 in the afternoon so who says we hit the range?" asked Firewing, taking out Bad Juju and popping in a fresh mag.

"Amen to that! I wanna test out my beautiful new Gjallarhorn!" cheered Roman, stroking said rocket launcher. The others agreed and soon they were off to the firing range.

 **[Back with Wulf]**

Wulf had went back to his room to see if he could transmat any of his weapons, finding he couldn't pull any from the reserves but he could still pull ammunition out of reserve. He took out a few spare shotgun shells for Invective and re-loaded said weapon. He slung it over his back and placed Gjallarhorn on his bed and loading in another shell. He was just about to leave when he heard a light rapping on the door and opened it to find Summer, Penny and Pyrrha standing there.

"How can I help?" he asked, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Well we're currently stuck in the past so we kinda want to know a bit about it" Summer answered, pushing past him and sitting down on his bed next to the rocket launcher. He sighed and ushered in the other two, letting them take a seat.

"So, the basics are that everyone here has this strange thing known as Aura which basically means they can soak up damage like a Fallen Walker, everyone here knows how to kick your ass, I'm not the only person with animal parts and the world is covered in evil monsters…"

"Ummm… please explain?"

"Well, imagine just about everyone here has the same amount of health as Valus Ta'aurc, they fight with weapons that are absolutely OP as hell and there are people here called Faunus which have animal parts…"

"Sensational! Think of what the Vanguard will think when they find this out!" Penny cheered, already taking out her Ghost and taking notes.

"Yes… but think about it. This is before the collapse, meaning that everyone either bled out the aura sensitive to extinction or the Darkness managed to kill them off… and that still doesn't explain why I'm the only Faunus to ever be resurrected as a Guardian"

"It does raise quite a few questions Wulf, like what do we do now? Do we go back or do we stay here?" Pyrrha asked, shifting nervously on the bed.

"I say that we head back to our time and forget this ever happened… It's better that way and we are guaranteed to help out the effort of protecting the Last City, whereas anything we do now has unknown effects"

"I vote that we stay here for a while just so we can gather more knowledge and perhaps gain some more fighting expertise from the locals, you seem to hold their fighting methods in quite a high position" Summer put in her two cents, fumbling her hands nervously.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a girl that happens to live here?" Wulf retorted.

"Ummmm… no?" she replied, not at all sounding convincing. Wulf sighed a bit before replying.

"I guess we could stay for a small amount of time just for some more reconnaissance because Ikora would probably kill us if we didn't bring anything back" conceded the Titan, getting a hug from Summer.

"Thanks!" she squealed before jumping up and running back to her room, Pyrrha and Penny saying goodbye before leaving.

"Well, I should probably go and check on the guys to see that Torchwick hasn't set something on fire by now"

 **[Beacon Academy Firing Range]**

"WELL I'M SORRY IF I SET THE TARGET ON FIRE, IT'S THE ROCKET LAUNCHER!" came the cry of Torchwick as he was scolded by Firewing.

"Well then you should have more carefully observed Wulf every time he fired the rocket launcher" Ozpin scolded.

"Well it doesn't help that every time you try to watch it's just a massive explosion then hundreds of those annoying mine things that track you to oblivion… and set things on fire, ok never mind I get your point"

By now, almost half the building was on fire and the Guardians were trying desperately to put it out with anything they could find… the only problem was the no matter what they tried it just wouldn't work. It also didn't help that Gjallarhorn had, for some reason, designated the fire-detectors as targets and destroyed them.

"Glacile, can't you use like ice-void stuff?" Damascus shouted over the noise, drawing the Warlock's attention.

"You should know that all those damned experiments failed, I can't find something cold enough to work ice into my void attacks…" the Warlock retorted, already using his void energy to suck half the fire into a large Nova Bomb and throwing it at Torchwick who was dissolved in the blast and leaving his Ghost behind. He was revived a second later by Ozpin, then started shouting profanities at Glacile.

"Hey, why exactly do you keep trying to get Ice into your void attacks? Is it just a plan on your name or something?" asked Shadow, having to keep battling back the flames with Wards of Dawn.

"No, I just like Ice. It represents a cold solitude that nothing else can match and I just find it to be the superior element… it was just too bad that Guardians couldn't already use it"

"Ummm… ok then, CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE FIRE WE STARTED!" Zufall shouted, renewing everyone's efforts at putting gout the blaze.

They were interrupted by a loud sigh from the door. They turned to see a girl wearing pure white with a long ponytail and a tiara, pulling a rapier out of a sheath. She spun a chamber near the hilt until the blade shone a bright white then swished it in front of her, a strange wind coming across the firing range until ice began forming over the places with fire until it was completely put out. They briefly remembered that she was there on the strange ship yesterday with the other three, although they didn't know her name.

"How did you do that!" demanded Glacile, walking straight over to the girl and practically pleading.

"Ice Dust?" she answered almost immediately, looking at him with a face of distain.

"Can I have some?" he asked, pleading once again.

"And why would I give you my supply, couldn't you just get your own?"

"We don't really have any money… PLEASE! I'll be your personal butler for a week!" Glacile bargained, getting on his knees to show how serious he was.

"I already have one of those, so if you don't have anything else then I'll be leaving" the girl announced, turning tail and beginning to strut out of the room. Glacile jumped up and sprinted over to Shadow, whispering something in his ear before receiving a slow nod and then sprinted back to the girl and blocked the door before she could leave.

"HEY!" she shouted annoyingly, drawing her rapier slightly.

"If you let me have some of your ice dust stuff then I'll show you how to do this!" he announced, channelling a small amount of his light into his palm to create an Orb of Light then held it out.

She seemed a bit taken back by the show and let go of her rapier, reaching out to touch it and feeling the strange sensation of pure light energy. Her gaze of wonder quickly changed to one of disgust as she replied.

"It's just your semblance, you can't bargain with that!"

To prove a point, he motioned to Ozpin who held out his hand and produced an Orb of Light that was exactly the same as his. Now the girls gaze went to absolute amazement and she had to stop herself from practically pleading the same way he had.

"I accept the terms…" she finally said, a grin plastering itself on Glacile's face under the helmet.

He jumped for joy and stepped aside, letting the girl through.

"My name is Weiss Schnee by the way, follow me and I'll get you some Dust"

"Your name is White Snow, how interesting… mine's Glacile" added the guardian, following Weiss out of the training area and back to her dorm.

The other guardians just stood there dumbstruck until Zufall broke the silence in a fit of raucous laughter.

"AHHAHHAHAHHA, suck it Damascus it took him like 20 seconds to get a girl and it took you like…"

He never got to finish the sentence as the resounding sound of a gunshot filled the training hall and Damascus was holding Icebreaker with its heat-sinks glowing.

"The person who revives him gets a bullet through their brain…" Damascus replied nonchalantly and quickly stormed out of the room, followed by the noise of someone crashing to the floor.

"HEY!" came a cry from the door before Damascus was sent flying back through the door, hitting the ground and then rolling a few metres. He tried to get up by using Icebreaker as a make-shift cane, although he just gave up and collapsed.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" shouted the voice again, the Guardians hearing that it was definitely female… and definitely angry. They watched as a girl with long blonde hair slammed through the door who looked angry enough to challenge a bull-charging Titan.

"Sorry…" Damascus chocked out, before collapsing unconscious.

"And who might you be?" Shadow asked, acting as though nothing had happened.

The girl's fiery visage shifted to the Titan and she seemed to calm down.

"My name is Yang and your friend over there decided it would be a great idea to knock me over in the hallways…" she explained, throwing a distained look over to the unconscious guardian.

"I believe we saw you the other day Miss Yang, we are team-mates of Wulf and any friend of his is a friend of ours" explained the Titan, the very words somehow waking Damascus.

"NO WE ARE NOT! Under no circumstances are we going to ever work for him! That reminds me, I'm going to have to kick all your asses after this for helping him…" Damascus explained, throwing an evil eye back to the rest of his team that even they could feel through the helmet.

"What's so bad about him?" she asked, clearly not understanding.

"He is a liar, he only thinks about himself, he takes all the glory, he is dishonourable and he is a terrible leader… the only redeemable quality is that he doesn't wear a damn Titan butt-towel" Damascus listed, although cringed after the last part as he heard Zufall and Shadow crack their knuckles. He didn't have any time to move before he was knocked out again by a punch to the skull.

"Ummm… ok then? So why are you guys even in here?" she asked, seeing the vast array of weaponry that was on display.

"Well we just wanted to test out our skills… we already managed to beat most of those 'training' exercises you had so we went on to train with weapons we aren't exactly familiar with"

"Oh ok.., wait, you said you beat all the training exercises?"

"The scores weren't that hard to beat though…" Firewing put in, walking over to the holographic display that was put next to the firing range to display the scores. Yang walked over and her mouth dropped to the floor. At the top of the list was some guy named Firewing, then some Damascus and her sister was only third! She had worked so hard to get 1st on the Leaderboard and they just tore that away from her in a day!"

"Who are these people?" she asked.

"I'm Firewing and the guy you knocked out is Damascus"

"You do realise that you literally beat the best shot in the entire academy…" she explained, still not believing that these guys beat her sister.

"Well we are the best in the galaxy!" Damascus shouted after he once again became conscious.

The entire Guardian team went silent before Strom took out his Ghost and a ringing was heard.

"Yeah, hi Summer… they're talking shit about you again… They replaced some girl's scores and that girls sister is annoyed…ok, see you soon"

"NOOO!" Damascus roared, collapsing into a ball on the floor "You no-good dobbing ass!" he swore at Strom.

"One must respect power and when one does not, then that one needs to be reminded" spoke the Warlock. A second later, the door busted in and Summer ran through. She looked for a second at Strom, who pointed at Damascus… then a second later Damascus had a knee in his face.

"OH COME ON!" he complained before he was sent flying again, hitting the wall and breaking his shields.

"Watch and learn boys…" she mocked, taking out The Last Word. Summer walked right up to the console and deployed her Ghost, hacking into the protocols and logging in as Ruby. She spun the pistol in her hand and waited for the timer to begin and for the test to start.

3 seconds later, total badassery engulfed the training arena. Targets roughly the size of a human's chest popped up all along the firing line, blaring red dots pinpointing the bullseye of where it needed to be hit. Summer fired The Last Word as fast as she could, turning it sideways so the recoil would bring her shots closer to the next target and she didn't need time to adjust. When she needed to reload it was almost too fast for the eye to see, she would drop the spent mag then a new one would be there in the next moment. A minute later she was finished and the drill ended.

The entire gathered group stood with their mouths open. There in front of them they saw a perfect score… 100% accuracy on a firing drill. Every tiny little red dot now had a neat hole going clean through it and the scoreboard was updated with Ruby being at the top again.

"You're welcome…" she mused and then began to walk out again, holstering her hand cannon as she did.

"Well now we have that out of the way, let's say we perhaps try some friendly duels?" Ozpin queried, receiving nods all round.

"Yeah! I'm in as well, I wanna test out how good you guys are… let me call up some friends" Yang quickly added, taking out her scroll and sending a message off to people. About 30 seconds later a smashing was heard and the door burst in, revealing a girl wearing pink clothes and wielding a massive hammer.

"WHO'S LEGS ARE WE BREAKING!" she cheered, smiling a VERY sadistic smile.

"I don't think we're breaking anyone's legs Nora" announced a boy behind him wearing a what looked like something a Guardian from Japan would feel comfortable with.

"We're here to help Yang with a friendly fight…" confirmed another girl behind him, wearing something that reminded them of some ancient cave paintings in Greece. "Isn't that right Jaune?"

"I guess so" added another boy who the Guardians all subconsciously agreed wore the most armour they had seen so far in the picture. Yang punched her fists together and grinned wildly at everyone.

"Time to fight!"

 **[30 minutes later]**

Wulf was walking through the corridors, following the markers of Omega towards where they were to try and figure out why the hell it kept coming up with the 'Guardian Down' notification every five seconds. He made it to the room they were in and wasn't really surprised to find it was the training area, what he was surprised to see was that Omega team, Torchwick and Ozpin were all in some form of mass-battle against students from Beacon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he roared, stopping everything, everyone pausing as they were about to swing or pull the trigger.

"We were just participating in a friendly battle with the students" explained Ozpin, cutting out of the trance.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU GUYS COULD COME BACK TO LIFE!" Yang interrupted, glaring angrily at Wulf.

"Yes I didn't and you weren't supposed to find out… who did it"

"It was Zufall, we had to revive him after Yang punched him into a wall and he broke his back…" Shadow explained, lowering Outbreak Prime as he was about to shoot someone.

"That still doesn't explain why you had to revive him!"

"Well how else were we going to explain his body disappearing and a glowing white ball replacing it!" Torchwick argued.

"I DON'T KNOW! THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" he shouted again, silencing any other thoughts people would want to say. "Now onto the topic at hand, JNPR and Yang could you please leave us alone so I can talk to my associates.

"Hey! We aren't your associates; you should recognize your superiors!" Damascus argued, stepping forward and eyeing off Wulf. The Titan stared back at him, or more specifically with the weapon he held… the Red Death.

"You shouldn't have that…" Wulf whispered, pointing to the weapon, knowing full well what it meant.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, I'll do everything in my power to destroy that Guardian killer" Wulf growled, holding out his arm and summoning his axe, setting it alight with power.

"Wulf, he has not used it for any dark deeds since he acquired it..." Shadow put in, stepping in between the two.

"Then it appears I'll have to beat you to if you support this monster…" stated the Titan, sending the rest of the Raid Team a message to get to the training area, Pyrrha, Summer and Penny transmatting in a second later. They quickly drew weapons and aimed them all at Damascus. Torchwick and Ozpin quickly jumped over to join their team, getting their own weapons out. The rest of Omega, minus Glacile, drew their own and aimed them all at their own targets.

"What's so bad about his gun?" Yang asked, taking a closer look "I mean it only has… ok never mind, blood and a bayonet and a million skulls, I see the problem"

"That weapon has killed more of us than any other weapon except perhaps one… I know you're thinking that we could just revive, the only problem is that the weapon has enough dark energy to rip your soul to shreds and cause us to die permanently"

"Ummm… so you want to destroy it?"

"If you haven't already figured that out then yes… we do" Torchwick argued back.

"Enough talk… let's fight!" Wulf roared, bringing his axe around and sending a wave of Solar energy at Omega…

And like that, the fight began...


	9. Busting out the moves

**Thanks for all you guys who are supporting this story, I have no idea why anyone reads this because I honestly just write this for fun and just chuck in any random idea that I can think of...**

 **Soooooo... if any of you guys have any suggestions of where the story could go then send me in a review because I still have no idea where this is actually going to end up!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 9:

Glacile and Weiss were both walking through the halls of Beacon conversing casually about their lives, when Glacile received a message from Damascus telling him to get back to the arena.

"Unfortunately I must end our conversation a bit short Miss Schnee, my leader requires me"

"But you haven't showed me that orb thing you promised!" she retorted, pouting at his excuse.

"I shall be happy to show you that trick tomorrow but I really need to leave, you're welcome to follow if you like, I assume my leader has gotten into trouble once again so it will be quite the show"

"I'd love to…" she answered, following the Guardian down the halls until they were one again standing in front of the arena door.

"You may want to let me go first…" Glacile stated calmly before reaching behind his back and transmatting Void Edge into his hands. Weiss' eyes went wide when she saw the borderline teleportation but didn't have any time to say anything before he kicked the door in and summoned a shield in front of his sword… lucky because about a million bullets came his way as he did.

He got a loud 'SORRY' from Zufall as he re-shifted Thunderlord to continue firing at the Raid Team. Glacile fought the urge to facepalm but took the time to lightly grab Weiss by the arm and lead her over to where the other Beacon students were.

"What exactly is happening?" Glacile asked, deflecting any bullets that came close.

"Wulf's pissed at your boss and now he wants to destroy his gun" Yang summed up, ducking behind a chair as a sniper bullet barely missed her head "I'M GOING TO KILL ONE OF YOU IF YOU RUIN MY HAIR!" she shouted behind cover, another bullet pinging off the chair.

"Great, I told Damascus to not show it to him and what does he do… well I'm honestly not even going to bother fighting because I'm sick of all the shit that he pulls" announced the Glacile, putting down his sword and sitting on the floor.

"GLACILE! GET DOWN HERE!" shouted Damascus, dodging a swing from Wulf's massive axe and trying to hit him back with Young Wolf's Howl but only succeeding in coming a metre from the Titan before it was deflected. As much as Damascus would like to boast about his combat prowess with a sword, he would hate to admit it but Wulf would beat him in a CQC fight every time by a mile, mainly because he didn't have a thousand years of combat training under his belt.

Wulf sent a wave of solar energy off to the right of the Hunter, Damascus shade-stepping the shot but didn't have time to dodge the follow-up strike as Wulf let loose with a massive left-handed uppercut, breaking the Hunters neck and sending him into the wall. He barely had any reprieve as Shadow quickly jumped to his Ghost and revived the fallen guardian, fending off an approaching Wulf with shots from Outbreak Prime.

As the Titan shrugged off the shots with the deflection field of his axe, he had to dive to the side to dodge a spray of fire from Zufall. Said Titan was just about to adjust his aim when he was completely thrown off by a knife embedding itself in his thigh, courtesy of Summer. He looked up to see her smirking while she aimed Thorn, Zufall only having enough time to bring up Thunderlord to block the shot… then regretted it when the Mark of the Devourer activated.

Just as Summer was about to fire again, she had to dodge when Firewing sent a charged Queenbreakers bow shot at her, Summer only having enough time to slightly tilt her body to only take a glancing shot which disabled her shields. Just as Strom charged in for a finishing shot with Hunger of Crota, the rocket exploded a few feet from Summer thanks to a Ward of Dawn from Pyrrha.

Strom decided this was more than a minor inconvenience and called on his Storm Trance, a flash of lighting somehow coming through the ceiling and wrapping the Warlock in an embrace of sparking lightning. Summer's response was to use her jump to get out of the Ward for a second and fire a Shadowshot at the Warlock, said Warlock dodging but still being tethered which broke the Super.

"COME ON!" complained Strom, taking out Atheon's Epilogue and sending hundreds of bolts of void bullets into the Ward, producing little effect on the impenetrable barrier. Firewing activated his Golden Gun and lined up a shot, firing straight through the Ward thanks to his Celestial Nighthawk and hitting Pyrrha straight in the chest and disintegrating her in a flash of solar energy. Just as they were about to press their advantage, Torchwick glided in with a massive smile underneath his helmet… thanks to the Iron Gjallarhorn he now hefted over his shoulder.

He pulled back the trigger and watched as beautiful destruction tore through the arena and took out Strom, Zufall and Firewing all in one blast. This was quickly righted when Shadow came in and revived them while Damascus covered him with a smokebomb.

"Err… this is getting seriously old!" Glacile complained, taking out a large uncut crystal if Ice Dust "Time to see if my theories are correct now that I have this"

He summoned a Nova Bomb and kept it in his hand, slowly pushing the crystal into the pulsing mass of Void energy until it slowly began spreading a white haze across the summoned bomb. As it did, his smile grew wider and wilder until he had to pull out his hand before it disintegrated… finding there was no longer a crystal. By now, the entire Nova Bomb had turned a chilling white and snowflakes were already forming around it from the extreme cold.

"EVERYONE STOP!" he shouted as he jumped behind cover and sent the Nova Bomb straight into the middle of everyone… producing a result that he had been seeking ever since he started his research. From where the bomb hit, a wave of frozen energy cascaded over the room and froze anything it touched, be it equipment, bullets or even Guardians. He went silent for some time until he jumped up into the air pumping his fist. "IT WORKED!"

"You should have been like 'ya'll freeze where you are! Get it? Because they're frozen!" Yang joked, earning a groan from the Beacon students.

"Yang, we don't need an explanation… it just makes it even less funny" Weiss scolded, giving Yang a death-glare.

"Hey, stop all your chatting, I have some scolding of my own to do" Glacile fired back, jumping down into the arena and walking over to Firewing, trasmatting Monte Carlo from his back and shooting the ice so that the Hunter could speak. "Seriously Firewing? I thought you were always the middle guy or something?"

"You honestly expected me to be able to break a fight between Damascus and Wulf? It was either obey our leader or help someone who our leader hates which is much worse than facing Wulf. Plus, Wulf had a point, we should really destroy Red Death no matter how much Damascus loves it"

"Fine…"

Glacile left Firewing in the ice, knowing he would be fine considering his namesake, which brought him to see Torchwick melting out of the ice thanks to his Sunslinger class choice. He didn't really pay much attention to the Warlock as he instead made a bee-line straight for Wulf. Ice was dripping from the solar energy of his axe while Glacile could practically see the snarl through his helmet and the ice.

"Now Wulf, if I release you then you have to promise to not tear Damascus limb from limb immediately?"

Glacile leant in and heard a deep growling for some time before he heard something that resembled 'Fine'. Pulling up Monte Carlo again, he fired a few shots and broke enough of the ice so that Wulf could smash free without much effort.

"Do you vouch for your leader? You can't serious condone him using Red Death!" the Titan shaking off the remaining ice, the flames of his axe flittering down a bit.

"I never said that I did, it's just that I know he won't get corrupted that easily… ok then, how about we make a deal, if he gets corrupted then I'll let you kill him?" Glacile offered, hearing a muffled shout from Damascus who obviously disagreed.

"I suppose that would work…" agreed the Titan, walking over and cleaving the frozen Damascus in half and causing his body to dissipate and only leaving his Ghost behind. Just as Glacile was about to step in Wulf revived Damascus, the Hunter falling to the floor and Wulf actually helping him up.

"Now we're even… this still doesn't mean you deserve that weapon" Wulf growled, shoving the Hunter away and going over to get his wife out of the ice.

"I know exactly what this weapon has done better than anyone!" Damascus retorted, causing Wulf to stop walking and stand stock still, growling louder than ever.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" yelled Wulf, not turning around yet but the faint whisps of Solar energy were starting to burn off his cloak and armour. "I HAVE WATCHED HUNDREDS OF MY FRIENDS BE MURDERED BY THAT DAMNABLE THING… and I let it reign far too long" added the Titan, turning around to actually face the dazed Hunter "That weapon was used under the skilled grasps of a long-lost friend that I too thought would be immune to that things corruption… It wasn't until that weapon had at least a hundred notches under its belt that he finally tried to turn its barrel on me... I thought it was safe in the hands of Xur but I suppose not"

"Well, giving it to someone who would probably sell his mother for Strange Coins was your first mistake but have some consolation that it did cost me literally my entire savings from the past year to get him to even tell me he had it… then I had to farm for like two weeks straight to get enough to buy it off him"

"Well I should have paid him more to keep quite but the point still stands, you have no idea of the atrocities that weapon has committed…"

"Try me!"

"Every single skull and tiny little scratch on that damned thing represents a kill…" Wulf explained, watching as Damascus turned the weapon over and looked over the entire weapon for the skulls and notches… a process which took quite some time.

"Ok, point taken… but I don't go around complaining about Thorn do I?"

"And you're telling me you know about that!"

"YES! I wad hunted for months by Dredgen Yor! It was thanks to Shin Malfur killing him that I am alive still!

"Yet you still forget the fact of how much more I have seen… both Saladin and I trained Dredgen Yor"

"YOU WHAT!"

"Name any serious Guardian that is alive today and you can bet your entire Vault that they have been seen or be trained by me at some time"

"So I'm not serious!"

"You were revived two years ago; I choose experience over skill any day"

"YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE! 'OOOHH look at me! I'm old as shit and I'm better than you in every way, don't touch me Hunter your new armour may put dust on my scarred plate!'" mocked Damascus, stopping when he saw that flames were now readily burning off the Titan's armour.

"Stop talking… or I will personally rip every part of your body off piece by piece until only your Ghost is left and I'll take it right into the Hive's damned court and give it to a Deathsinger and let them have fun with you!" threatened the Guardian, makings sure that Damascus got the message before finally leaving the subject and beginning to break Summer out of the ice.

"Soooo… that was a thing" Yang murmured nervously, breaking the silence that ensued.

"Yeah, let's just say they hate each other's guts" Firewing explained as he walked over to the Beacon students, high-fiving Glacile on his success.

"They don't really hide it that well" Ren put in, holding down Nora as she was trying desperately to jump up and down.

"BUT REN! HE HAS LIGHTNING!" she complained, Strom immediately electrocuting the ice around him and breaking out just so he could run while he still could. The sound of shattering ice filled the room once again as Shadow, Ozpin, Summer, Penny and Zufall were broken free while Torchwick had finally managed to melt his ice.

"Damn that's cold!" complained Torchwick, shivering even through his armour while summoning an incendiary grenade at his feet… let's just say it did stop him from being cold… as well as burning him enough to leave him within a sliver of life. "Worth it…" was all he could mumble before collapsing to the floor in pain.

"Penny, could you please get him back to his dorm so that we don't have to drag him back later?" Wulf asked, the Hunter saluting and carrying the unconscious Warlock with surprising ease.

"Why don't you guys go out and fight the Grimm everyday if you can revive constantly?" Jaune asked, surprising everyone with his sudden forwardness.

"Excellent question, why don't you let the professor answer that?" Torchwick half-answered, gesturing to Ozpin as he was shaking the rest of the ice off. When he was addressed he stopped right away and straightened out.

"To answer your question, we do not fight because reviving still has a toll on our bodies as a whole… if we are revived, say, more than five times in quick succession, we will experience minor muscle lag or reflex lengthening which would first affect our combat abilities… but, if we have to be revived several more times, then we suffer mental deficiencies and in some cases, extreme paranoia or what you would call going crazy"

"So you would prefer not to revive then?"

"When we die, our Ghost offers itself as a revival points and in places of high light presence then we can revive without the help of another Guardian, although in places of Darkness then we rely on others to give us a lifeline or hope that the Traveller has enough of a heart to transmat us back to the Tower"

"Traveller?" Pyrrha almost mumbled, Ozpin immediately taking a step back on his slip-up.

"It's what we call our home town…" he explained, seeing Wulf nod out of the corner of his eye in agreeance.

"Oh, ok then…" she replied, sounding as though she wasn't exactly convinced.

"So, unfortunately for us we have to get back to our work ladies and gentlemen so we shall see you all tomorrow where you'll get your ass kicked into gear by Summer, Firewing and Damascus" Zufall interrupted, bringing everyone's attention to that fact that they would be teaching.

"Wait? Ozpin's letting you teach only a day after he met you?" Yang complained, raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Hey, we're badass so you better thank us for teaching you… plus Shadow is very intimidating" Damascus retorted, taking out his knife and performing a few parlour tricks just to show off.

"You threatened him?" Yang asked again, going wide-eyed in shock.

"NO! Far from that… well not really, it's more like asking except with more promising of punches!" smiled Damascus, earning a laugh from the teen.

"I like your way of thinking!"

"HE HAS LIGHTNING!" Nora suddenly shouted, breaking out of Ren's grip and smashing down the door to chase down Strom, the others hearing a loud shout a few seconds later from said Warlock.

"We should probably stop her from seriously maiming him" Jaune put in, beginning to jog out the door after the hyperactive girl. Zufall walked over and whispered to Torchwick, getting a nod back and then heading off to Firewing and Damascus to receive the same results.

"What are you guys doing?" Shadow questions, seeing the grins from the Guardians even through their helmets.

"SRL IS BACK BABIES!" shouted Damascus, taking out his Graverobber and activating the boost to speed out the door quickly followed by the others who had agreed.

"So… who's up for target practice?" Wulf announced, taking out Super Good Advice and walking casually after the others.

"Thought you'd never ask, I got to get back at Firewing for breaking my Ward of Dawn" Pyrrha agreed, pulling back the bolt in No Land Beyond and chambering a round.

"A Hundred Glimmer for anyone who shoots Damasus in the knee!" Summer practically shouted, taking out Thorn and The Last Word and sprinting out while Blinking every few paces to speed herself up.

"I thought her Semblance was a bow thingy?" Yang asked, the only person left in the room being Ozpin.

"Well, we are different from you in the fact that our abilities require the expenditure of our internal energy to activate our 'Semblances' so we can't use them in quick succession without putting serious strain on our Ghosts and risking serious harm"

"K then… well, you should probably follow your friends" she suggested as she was already half-way to the door.

"I don't often participate in such jovial activities and now is no exception, I'll perhaps head to your library and read"

"Well, you have fun with that…"

"Oh I will!" Ozpin replied, taking out his Ghost and letting it scan the surrounding area. "This is going to be the best week of my career!" he cried happily, jumping for joy. "Just imagine all the subjects and materials we could gather from here! It's practically a post-collapse goldmine here!"

His thoughts were shattered when Wulf busted in while still holding the steaming hot barrel of Super Good Advice.

"Ozpin, no test subjects… AT ALL!"

"Got it…" replied the Warlock without actually committing, too engrossed in scanning the residue of the area where Yang used her Semblance. Wulf stared at him with scrutiny for a while longer before left, not entirely satisfied with his response. As he left, Ozpin pulled up a file of Faunus.

 _What he doesn't know won't hurt him…_


	10. Rememberance

**Well, nothing much to say people so here's another chapter!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 10:

All was quite through the halls of Beacon, no-one stirring thanks to the calm glow of the moon overhead. As the moon slowly began waning, the blue strikes of moonlight broke through the curtains of a certain Guardian's dorm.

Summer bolted up straight in her bed, sweat pouring down her face and her breathing ragged. She reached up and pushed her hair to the side and cradled her head in her palms. She hated it when this happened. She heard whispers and sounds echoing quietly through the deepest parts of her mind, effects brought on by the continued use of a weapon of sorrow. Unlike the cheap knock-offs that Zur would sell to the regular guardians in the tower, the oblivious warriors thinking they were the real thing, the four real weapons of sorrow would slowly corrupt a Guardian's light and bring upon them a terrible curse.

Summer knew this, of course, also knowing that by simply discarding the weapon they would go away… but there was more to it than that. She felt a strange pull to the weapon and the voices and sounds weren't exactly discomforting… they were more of an inconvenience. The weapon seemed to know exactly who was holding it and it knew that she would happily give it away in less than a moment if it ever causes harm to her companions, so it simply adapted.

She shook her head around, knowing that they would eventually subside, although they wouldn't go away that easily. She calmly pulled off the sheets and got out of bed, summoning her armour, helmet and cloak then walking out of the door, ensuring to be as quite as possible to nor wake the two other occupants of their room. In a few minutes, she was sitting and hanging her legs off one of the ledges at the top of the clock tower.

Her mind rested and the voices faded, giving her some time to think over what had happened. As she swung her legs back and forward slowly it gave her a sense of nostalgia, her mind slowly winding around the memories she had of the days before her first Raid.

 **[Earth – Old Russia – Tower]**

Summer sat by herself on the edge of the Tower, just in front of where the Hawks would come in and land, swinging her legs playfully off the tower. She was stuck in between missions and couldn't be bothered flying out for another. It was early morning and the sun was rising right behind the Traveller, bathing the god-like presence in a warm and calm golden light, bringing a spritely feeling to her chest.

As she watched out into the night, she saw several ships fly towards the hanger, the lead ship being one she recognised very well. It was the normal Fatal Vision pattern Vanguard ship but it had been customised so you wouldn't even tell the two were the same. Four extra engines were added around the two mains and the entire paintjob had been changed to dark black and a dull silver, and to finish it off, a large wolf's head had been scratched into the hull in shining silver with thee bright red slash marks across the face, the symbol of one of the most well-known Guardians out there.

She tore her gaze away from the ships and back to the bright morning sky, her thoughts drifting away to what quest she was going to tackle next, thought they were broken once again as she heard the loud and raucous laughter of what would be the returning Guardians. She shifted her body around to get a better look and saw three titans and two hunters walk out of the hall lead to the hanger, talking about their latest mission and laughing at their own war-stories. They carried an air of 'don't mess with us' with them as they gave distained and rude glares at anyone they didn't approve of.

She didn't regard them in any special light even if they were the best of the best, though her interests were held in the person that followed them a few metres behind. He wore full black armour with a long, black duster cloak dropping from his shoulders and the Helm of Saint 14 protecting his head. He walked with an air of authority and she could tell that he didn't approve of how the others acted. He walked alone and people didn't dare approach him, not because of who he was with, rather because they were too scared to approach him.

He was the highest ranking field Guardian, holding a position that was practically the equivalent to the Vanguard themselves thanks to his extensive training with Saladin and the brutal efficiency of his combat style, turning anything into a smouldering puddle of deadness within moments. She had known him from the first day of her resurrection but she hadn't talked to him since after finding out just who he was. Even if she did manage to work up the nerve to talk to him, she doubted he would even remember her considering his life-style and just how forgettable she was.

The Guardians walked straight into the Vanguard hall without even paying attention to anyone else assembled in the tower. She decided it would be a good time to actually start doing something and jumped up quickly and made her way over to the Gunsmith, being greeted by Banshee when he saw her walking up to his shop.

"How's my favourite customer!" he chimed as he was clearing out the barrel of a rocket launcher, setting it on a stand behind him just as Summer made it to the counter.

"Doing pretty well, do you have anything new?"

"If you're looking for a new sniper rifle then you're in luck, I just got a new model line in a few hours ago" the exo announced, walking over to a supply crate and taking out a dark grey rifle.

"OOOH!" the guardian cheered, quickly taking it and collecting mods off the wall around the side of the Gunsmith's shop to change the customisations. "Bill my account for the mods!" she shouted over her excitement.

"You've got enough outlying credit from all the guns you tested for me to probably run me out of business" the exo explained, taking an auto rifle from the rack and began cleaning out the firing chamber.

"Thanks Banshee, I can always trust you for getting me the good stuff!" praised the Guardian, putting a fitted stock and a hair-trigger firing mechanism into the workings of the rifle.

"Yeah, just make sure to not get yourself killed with that thing, it's bad for business"

"I know!" she said, rolling her eyes and hefting the rifle onto her shoulders and grabbing a few spare clips of ammunition from the racks. "I'll have to test it out right before I use it in the field!" Summer shouted back to him as she headed for the firing range near the speaker. She walked past the Postmaster, seeing that she had no mail for her, then made it to the firing range by going through the large metal doors that were opposite the Speaker's.

A couple of minutes later, she popped the expended clip from her rifle and let it clatter to the floor beside the near-hundred others that were piled next to her feet. She let her rifle rest on the firing stock she had set up and pressed the button to show her the hits she made on the holographic target, showing a 65% accuracy rate on her last fifty clips for headshots and 100% for hits.

Just as she was about to begin again, she heard aloud snickering from behind her.

"Awww, look at the adorable little Hunter with her precious little sniper rifle! Where'd you get that from? Your Ghost make it from a white engram?" mocked the cocky and ego-filled voice of one of the Titan's she saw coming from the landing bay.

"Don't go mocking the weapon Fred!" scolded the female Hunter beside him, a smile coming across her face "It's obviously her incompetence" she finished, earning a laugh from the three other Guardians behind them.

"I bet she couldn't even shoot the broadside of a Captain!" put in another one of the Titan's, another round of laughter from the others. She tried to ignore them, intent on continuing the training, although she was interrupted when she noticed her rifle was missing, turning around to find the last Titan holding it in his arms and tossing it over like a toy.

"Pretty rifle… I wonder how quickly you can replace it!" he toyed, grabbing it by the barrel and stock then snapping it in half over his knee.

"HEY!" she screamed, starting to get up only to have the other two Titans hold her down.

"We wouldn't want you going off to the Vanguard ratting on us now would we?" the other Hunter began explaining, pacing around in front of the pinned Hunter.

"It shouldn't be her you're worrying about" came a deep and commanding voice from the doorway, the Guardian's freezing when they heard it. "I'm sure Zavala would be most interested to learn about how the top-ranking guardians treat their sisters in arms"

Powerful footsteps reverberated around the hall that inspired more fear than any weapon or threat could and Summer could already feel the Titans loosening their grips. The Hunter that was previously mocking her stepped aside so she could finally see her saviour… and it was Wulf.

"Scram, before I decide to get you all knocked down to size" Wulf warned, cracking his knuckles to emphasize the point. The two Hunters and three other Titans quickly dropped everything and ran out the door, leaving at least a foot between them and the imposing Titan. Said Titan walked over and picked up the two halves of the rifle.

"I believe this is yours Hunter" he spoke, giving them over to her and sounding very pissed.

"Thanks…" she choked out, nearly in tears after her new rifle broke.

"If you need a new one, I'll happily get you one on behalf of my team-mates"

"No, it's alright…" she answered, stepping away from the firing range and transmatting the empty clips back to her storage.

"It wouldn't be a trouble and, no offence to you, but I think I could get a sniper rifle with more… power"

"NOT YOU TOO!" she nearly screamed.

"Hey! I was just saying, I'd be happy to get you a Vanguard Sniper that would probably more effective than what you could get from the Gunsmith…"

"How'd you know I got it from the Gunsmith?"

"Don't think you're the only one who has access to his 'special' weapon stores…" retorted the Titan, turning around and beginning to walk out and back to the Vanguard hall "Follow me if you want to get a better rifle, if not then it's no skin off my back" he said as he vanished from sight and his footsteps went out of earshot. She stood there for just under half a minute, wondering if he actually remembered her, then realised what he had said.

Summer mulled the idea over quickly and then took off running after the Titan. She was surprised at how quickly he walked because it wasn't until she made it to just outside the Vanguard hall that she saw him.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" she shouted, sprinting just to catch up to him.

"Took your sweet time…"

"I came here to get a new gun, not to get mocked by you"

"Sorry, I get the two mixed up sometimes…" replied the Titan sarcastically. Summer stifled a giggle, not wanting to give him any satisfaction but she was still sure that he heard. The Titan walked right over to the Crucible Quartermaster and exchanged a few words then handed over a few Crucible coins. The Quartermaster nodded and transmatted in a Sniper Rifle onto the table, Wulf thanking him and collecting it, turning back to the Hunter.

"This should do, I got it with AP High-calibre chambering and pitted stock with a mid-range scope, almost the same as your other one except higher damage, a tiny bit more recoil and much better staggering"

She was lost for words, mostly because he had just handed over his hard-earned crucible coins, but on the other hand she was being handed one of the most powerful weapons available to Guardians. She wordlessly accepted the rifle and felt it over, smiling so much she felt like her cheeks were on fire.

"Sorry I couldn't get you a better one, he says they don't have any of the more powerful models left"

She couldn't believe that he was trying to apologise for giving her a ridiculously powerful weapon compared to what she could possibly hope to get, she nearly shouted at him for making it seem like it was nothing, then she realised that he meant he would have gotten her a better one if he could.

"Thank you…" she choked out, still testing the new weapon in her hands.

The Titan nodded and then left, not even bothering to say a goodbye and leaving her with the weapon.

"Where are you going!"

"Places…" he replied cryptically, making it to the stairs that led out.

"Why did you help me?" she asked, not wanting to leave the question unanswered. Surprisingly, he actually stopped to answer.

"Think of it as repayment…" he stated simply, tilting his head as if remembering something then taking out his Ghost.

"repayment for what"

"For not checking up on you after leaving you to wander the tower alone… you really thought I wouldn't remember you?"

"You do?"

"Yeah… you're funny when you have no idea what's going on"

"HEY!"

"Nice seeing you, next time getting a name would be a good call so I don't have to call you Hunter for the rest of your life"

"I have one!"

"Well that's good… well, I gotta get going" ended Wulf as he was suddenly transmatted out of the Tower and into his awaiting ship. Summer swore to herself and transmatted her new rifle into her storage just in case the other members of his team were still around.

"Hmmm… interesting" spoke Shaxx, breaking Summer's line of thought to snap her gaze over to the Crucible veteran. "It's been a while since he's talked to someone"

"huh?" Summer spluttered, completely confused to where he was going.

"I haven't seen him actually talking to someone in normal conversation in quite some time, he just usually stops in here for new missions and equipment… it's just strange that he'd talk to you so casually all of a sudden"

"He was the first person I saw after being revived and he helped me get to the tower… if he didn't show up I probably would have been stuck there for ages"

"Huh… so you're the Hunter he talked about… I guess that would explain it"

"He talked about me?"

"He talked about a Hunter who managed far better than most people on their first day of revival and helped him take down an Archon…"

"That'd be me…" she admitted sheepishly.

"Well congrats for finally breaking the stone-cold Wulf, I've certainly never imagined a newbie to get as much praise as he certainly gave you"

"I'm sure you'd get just as much"

"Hah, I'd be lucky if he said I could shoot straight… back when he was training me I'd get a compliment once a week if I was lucky and he literally said you were a help straight off the bat"

"Ummmm…"

"Look, any friend of Wulf's is a friend of mine… I have a couple of Quests laying around that the dog himself couldn't be bothered completing and I'll make sure you're properly rewarded. You sound like you have some skill and with the proper gear then I'm sure you could give Wulf a run for his money"

"I'm not that good" she said, trying to hide her embarrassment at Shaxx's compliments.

"Your Crucible records don't say that… you're keeping up with some of the best I have out there, you're well on your way to getting the top spot"

"Thanks…" she smiled, seeing the Quest transfer notifications pop up on her HUD.

"Just remember… from one friend to another, a wolf is always vicious and bloodthirsty but when they smell the scent of something familiar then they mellow"

"I don't like what you're implying" she snapped, pointing a finger at the Guardian and giving him a dark look.

"Sorry, couldn't pass up a chance to poke fun at my old mentor…" replied the Titan, not at all seeming phased by the hostilities of Summer. Said hunter huffed and turned around, waving a goodbye to him and walking off out to the hanger.

 **[Back to present Summer]**

She smiled to herself, taking off her helmet and ruffling her hair to let it go free. She would never think that she would go from that to being one of the best Guardians, it just never would have happened if Wulf hadn't helped her… well it probably would have but it happened a lot faster that way.

Summer heard the faint sound of footsteps and saw Damascus walking around the side of the tower, nimbly jumping from ledge-to-ledge to get over.

"Thought I heard someone…" he started "can I sit?"

"Ummm… sure?" she answered, not sure why Damascus wasn't getting pissed off or making some snarky remark.

"Sooo… what brings you up here?"

"Just needed to clear my mind…" solemnly answered Summer, looking away from him and down at her swinging feet.

"Hmmmm… well, I just want to say I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For kinda being a douche to you guys when Wulf's around… It isn't you I'm pissed at, it's him"

"It's fine... although I'm not sure that he's going to be ok with you being snarky with us"

"Well he can think whatever he wants, cause I don't care" Damascus said firmly, the two of them being silent for a while after.

"Why do you hate him?" Summer asked, trying to break the silence and ask a question she had been wondering for some time.

"Personal reasons…" he replied, not sounding at all happy with having to answer.

"Does he even know what he did?" she asked, knowing that Wulf always came to her being pissed at Damascus because he had no idea what he had done to set him off.

"No… but that's why I hate him so much, he should know yet he doesn't have the slightest clue!"

"Shouldn't you tell him?"

"Nah, if he had any decency then he'd look into it and find out in about 20 seconds" growled Damascus, balling his fists and slamming them on his thighs, hearing a tiny whisper come out of the Hunter that sounded very angry.

"Well… I better get going before Wulf goes on a womanhunt and finds me talking to you, for both of our sakes" Summer announced, picking herself up off the ledge and waving goodbye to the other Hunter… then jumping off the edge. She waited until she was a few hundred feet off the ground before activating her first jump which slowed her fall and then another when she was a few off the ground, landing gracefully and with barely any impact.

 _Never gets old…_

She dusted off her cloak and took off walking back down the halls, slowly making her way past the student dorms to where the others were sleeping… that was until one door opened and slammed into her face.

"AHHH CRAP!" she shouted as it slammed into her nose and knocked her onto the floor, swearing quieter as she realised everyone was asleep… well everyone except for the person who slammed the door in her nose.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" spoke a voice, Summer looking up to see the yellow girl from before holding out a hand to help her up. She smiled and accepted the help, still using one hand to cradle her nose, standing up and leaning against the wall.

"I happened to like that nose!" Summer scolded, getting a small smile from blondie "although what are you doing up at this hour?"

The blonde's eyes went wide and she stuttered a bit before replying.

"I was just going out to get a drink!"

"At near-midnight and when you have a bathroom in your dorm?"

"Yes?" she replied, casually trying to walk away from Summer, although the Guardian wasn't done yet.

"Hey, I'll give you two options… one is that you tell me your name and the name of the club"

"I never said I was going to a club!"

"There is literally a purse in your pocket and unless you wanted to go all the way to the city to buy bottled water then there is really only one other place you'd be going"

"Ok then… what's the second option?"

"You tell me your name and I go with you to the club!"

Yang stood there while her mouth dropped in disbelief, a teacher had literally just asked for her to take her clubbing! What kind of teacher did that!

"Well, my name's Yang and the place I'm going to is Junior's… If you want to follow I guess you can, although I have to warn you the owner doesn't really like me going there" Yang said, beginning to walk off down the corridors, Summer smiling and following in pace behind her.

"Well, I assume it isn't because you're underage?"

"I blew up his bar…" she said guiltily, rubbing the back of her neck. Summer nearly burst out laughing but calmed herself down enough to actually speak.

"Nice one!"

"Seriously? No yelling or carting me off the headmaster?" Yang spoke, surprised at how she was acting.

"Hell no, that's awesome, I'm looking forward to see his face!"

Yang smiled and took her to Beacon's garage and got on Bumblebee, seeing Summer already on one of her floating hoverbike things.

"I'll race ya!" Summer said, smiling widely as she put on her racing helmet.

"Oh you're on!"

And like that, the two of them sped off into the night to go off clubbing. Wulf woke up suddenly as if prodded by a pin, feeling a strange something tugging at the back of his mind. It took the Guardian a few seconds to realise what it was and groaned loudly.

"Dammit Summer, what did I tell you about going to clubs without me again!"


	11. Discovery of what was already found

**Here we go with another chapter... I still honestly have no idea where this story is going and I'm writing it chapter-to-chapter so if the story seems messed up in any way that's probably why**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 11:

Wulf cocked back the slider of Invective once again as he re-loaded, a numerous amount of expended shells littered around where he stood from his last fight. Vex bodies were scattered on the unforgiving cold shell of Venus, all having been shredded to pieces by the rain of steel that the Invective spat forth with its full-auto barrage. He scanned the horizon and the surrounding area for any more hostiles, finding none and transmatting it back into storage.

He had ventured out as soon as he woke up to try and find a way back home, although unfortunately his maps of Venus weren't exactly relevant now that they were in the past. He had tried to reference the maps but the two locations he had been able to pinpoint as possible Vault locations had turned up only with a few Precursor Vex units which he dispatched easily.

Taking out his damaged Ghost, he did a small scan of the area but still there was no sign of time ruptures beside from the residue of the Vex he had killed. It frustrated him that he was sent back to when the Vault was supposedly first made, yet he couldn't even see any sign of it from orbit. He sighed and began the walk over to his ship as it sat hovering a few feet off the surface, his Fatal Vision still in use for its speed and manoeuvrability.

When he transmatted in, he saw that he had a signal coming in from Penny and accepted it after the autopilot was set.

"This is Wulf, go ahead"

"Hi Wulf! Summer just wanted me to tell you to get back here as soon as possible"

"And why couldn't she tell me herself?"

There was a small pause before he heard a response.

"She says she's pre-occupied"

"Is she seriously next to you?"

"Well, she is but she doesn't want you talking and says for me to end the call now… so goodbye!" Penny chimed in her usual happy voice, Wulf imagining she was still giving her smile on the other end. He shut down the line, knowing it was useless to just call Summer herself as her Ghost would just block the frequency… so he did the only thing he could. He gave up and put his feet up on the dash of the ship, smiling to himself and waiting for the autopilot to take him back to Beacon.

Back with Summer, she was in the process of recording a very interesting signal that her Ghost was picking up, a smile forming on her face with each passing second… it was a language she was all-too familiar with, thanks to having to listen to the same thing over the last few years of fighting.

"Penny, get Firewing as well, we need him to listen to this as well"

Said Hunter saluted and sent out another pulse from her Ghost, nodding when she got a reply from the recipient. Summer had been on the way to the morning class that she was apparently teaching when, by utter chance, her Ghost picked up a rogue frequency that was being broadcast from somewhere on the planet. She had immediately called in her ship and landed it at the rear of the academy, ensuring that it was cloaked, and used the advanced scanners to enhance the signal and got a cleaner feed rather than the crackling feedback she heard earlier. Penny just happened to be the closest so, not wanting to ruin her recording, she sent out her Ghost to get her while she manually tuned the frequencies.

The frequency couldn't be recorded directly from the console thanks to a virus within the coding, so she had to resort to recording what her helmet was hearing which meant she couldn't exactly talk at the moment. After she finally lost the frequency, she cut the recording and turned to the very confused Penny who had been watching silently for quite a while after she finished messaging Firewing.

"So how is everything?" Penny asked, still not knowing what it was all about.

"Well… if Firewing confirms what I already think, then we have a VERY big problem on our hands"

Penny looked down at her hands and then back at Summer with a confused expression.

"I don't see any problems" replied the exo, sounding alarmed and serious.

"Not literally on your hands!" Summer exclaimed, face-palming against her helmet before beginning to upload the recorded transmission. It was some time before Firewing sauntered in nonchalantly.

"What do you need?" he asked as he walked up the ramp into the ship, taking a seat on one of the spare benches in the bay of the ship and taking off his helmet.

"I intercepted a strange transmission and I need you to listen"

"Why me?"

"You'll see…"

Summer started playing the recording and after a few seconds, Firewing's eyes went wide with shock and he immediately transmatted in a writing pad, scribing words in an unintelligible scrawl. He continued to write down the weird language, his hand moving at ridiculous speeds, only slowing slightly when he began to talk to Summer.

"Get everyone down here now and geared up immediately, we have a VERY big problem"

"So it is what I think it is?"

"Sure as hell, the Fallen are here"

"I'll grab everyone else" Summer announced, turning to leave… only to see all the other Guardians, bar Wulf, standing in the open door.

"I heard we got some Fallen troubles!" Damascus spoke, taking out Red Death and cocking back the hammer, switching his cape out for his Strength of the Pack mark.

"We should probably get Wulf…" Shadow put in, knowing that if the old Guardian found out they went without him, they would definitely be on the receiving end of his anger.

"Pffft, we don't need him, we can handle it without him getting involved!" Damascus jeered, already calling in his ship and getting ready to fly off. It was then that a crackling came through the Guardian's helmet's until they all heard Wulf coming through.

"I take it you were wanting me for the Fallen transmission and I'm heading to the co-ordinates specified in the message, I'll see you there"

Damascus swore before powering up his ship drives… only to realise he still had no idea where he was going.

"Ummm, Firewing where the hell are we going?"

"The message specifies a strike location where the plan to intercept a high-value train filled with materials, all of which I can identify as metals and energy containers… enough to build about a dozen Elinski Walkers"

"CO-ORDINATES FIREWING! I DON'T NEED AN EXPLAINATION!"

Firewing groaned before marking a waypoint on everyone's HUD's, Damascus gunning his ships engines and began speeding off over the horizon, quickly followed by the others as they sought to join in on the action.

 **[30 minutes later – Unnamed village located on border of Vale and Vacuo]**

Summer crested the horizon in her ship and finally set eyes upon the location they were sent to, seeing primitive dropships baring symbols she could barely make out as an old Fallen house. She saw that the town they were flying to was old in design, looking similar to buildings she had seen pictures of in Japanese scripts and she could see smoke billowing from fires that had started throughout the houses.

As they came in, the two ships with the heaviest weaponry, Shadow's and Zufall's, began barraging the dropships with their rockets, giving the others time to trasmat onto the ground and begin assessing the situation. They took out their primary weapons and began slowly making their way to the centre of the town, looking down every nook and cranny to try and find any sign of the Fallen, never actually seeing or hearing anything except when they heard a particularly large explosion form the centre of town.

They rushed to see what had happened, only to see Wulf taking down about a hundred Fallen, all using what looked to be old versions of the weapons they had to face. Wulf had his Iron Lord out and was using to its full potential, decapitating any Fallen that came close enough to try and hit him and deflecting any of the projectiles they sent his way. Three Captains worked up the nerve to charge him all at once, all wielding four shock-sabres that were sparking with killing intent.

He dropped underneath the first swing and kicked out the legs of the first, transmatting his axe and replacing it with Invective. He fired two shells into the Captain that was sprawling on the ground, the first breaking its shield and the next splattering its organs against the ground. He didn't pause for a second as the other two went in for the attack, Wulf jumping back just out of reach and firing another two shells into the second Captain, leaving only one left.

It roared in anger and took a slash with all four of his shock sabres, Wulf seeing it instantly and blocking two with Invective and the others he let crash against his shields. They cut it down to about half so he quickly retaliated by worming a blade out of the Fallen's grip, transmatting Invective and using his now-free hand to punch out the Fallen's shield, driving the blade into its gut a second later.

The three Captains now lay dead at his feet and the other Fallen didn't seem happy at all to this revelation, shouting various curses in their language as they began firing at the Titan, Wulf diving out of the way behind an upturned car to avoid the plasma. When he did, he finally noticed the others had arrived, beckoning them over and trasmatting Zhalo Supercell into his grip as he did.

The other Guardians quickly took their places behind various pieces of cover, broken buildings and cars, then began firing at the Fallen that were trying to destroy the town. It despite the combined efforts of twelve Guardians, it was quite some time before the Fallen were killed down to their last Dreg, only one being left alive for questioning. Shadow and Pyrrha were restraining a Captain, both holding two arms and a leg while the Elinski was struggling and spouting various profanities at the Guardians.

As Penny, Ozpin, Torchwick, Glacile, Zufall and Strom went around the town ensuring that all the civilians were not hurt, Wulf, Firewing, Damascus and Summer went over to interrogate the Captain. As they approached, said Fallen stopped struggling and began staring Wulf in the eyes with indescribable anger.

"So, where should we start first?" asked Firewing, knowing that he would be the translator thanks to his unparalleled grasp on the language Fallen used.

"How many others are there?" Damascus offered, getting a nod from Firewing who quickly relayed the message. The Captain didn't reply at first, slowly switching his view from Wulf over to the Hunter that had spoken, speaking a very brief answer.

"Well, the clean version of what he just said is for us to go to hell" Firewing translated.

"We aren't going to get anything out of him if he doesn't have a reason to tell us" Summer reasoned, the others realising exactly what she meant. "Wulf, I do believe this'll be your line of work"

Said Titan cracked his knuckles and walked up to the Captain, stopping right in front of his face and giving his own death stare. He began speaking in a low and choppy version of the language, not as refined and knowledgeable as Firewing but he still had a basic grasp on the language… enough to give one hell of a threat to the Captain. As it heard the contents of the speech, its eyes widened with each word and by the end of it, the Elinski was practically shaking in fear.

"Damn…" Firewing commented, the Hunter paling as he imagined what had been described.

"What did he just say?" demanded Damascus, seeing just how terrified the Captain was from less than a minute of words.

"Wulf just threatened to slowly and painfully remove each and every one of its fingers and toes with a rusty shard of metal then use Solar energy to melt its arms and legs off all while feeding it Ether to ensure it was still alive, then pry each of its teeth out and use them to castrate him… then he was finally going to drown him in a pool of Ether… so unless he answers our questions without lying, he will die a VERY painful death"

"I see…." Summer commented, "So ask again, how many are there"

Firewing conveyed the orders and receiving a super-quick response from the Captain, made sure to tell them exactly what he said.

"He doesn't know exactly, only that they have one Ketch in orbit and a few more on the way"

"Weaponry?" Damascus offered, ensuring to be as tactful as possible. With another short conversation between the two, they got a response.

"They aren't a battle fleet and what we fought was one of the four other squadrons that are the most combat-ready… weapons and armament wise, they barely could scrounge enough for five Walkers and most of their weaponry is about as powerful as the Khvostov on a good day.

"Where are the others?" Wulf demanded, Firewing relaying it once again and receiving a hurried response.

"He says that only the Baron's know and they just follow them around, the Ketch continuously moves its location to make sure they aren't detected by the locals"

The Guardians didn't seem to have any problems, although now they were stuck at an impasse… what to do with the Captain. Just as Damascus put his hand up, Firewing immediately shot down his obvious idea by stating "no killing him" which made Damascus groan and walk off in disinterest.

"We could just take it along with us?" Summer suggested, always ensuring that it was the best outcome for all of them.

"And risk being caught with an alien on our hands? We're already suspicious as we are and we don't need anyone asking more questions" Wulf countered, practically feeling the glare as Summer stared back at him.

"Why not just keep him under watch until we figure it out?" Pyrrha offered, getting a nod from everyone except Wulf.

"Then that's settled, we keep him under lock and key until we decide!" Firewing announced, telling the Captain what had transpired, seeing it visibly relax as it realised it was no longer in danger of terrible mutilation… until Wulf walked over and knocked it out with a single punch.

"You didn't have to do that" deadpanned Firewing, groaning as he transmatted the Captain into a storage cell in his ship.

"It saves time" replied Wulf, seeing the other Guardians who were searching the town come back "is everyone in the town ok?"

"All the civilians are relatively safe and I don't think anyone died just yet" Ozpin replied as he walked over to them.

"That's good to know… but why did they attack this town? I thought you said they were heading for a train?" Glacile asked, Wulf replying by pointing over to one end of the town, a train whistle blaring loudly almost as soon as he did.

"The train is the least of our worries to be honest…" Wulf muttered solemnly, drawing the attention of everyone.

"What could be worse than the Fallen being here?" Torchwick asked, not seeing how their situation could possibly deteriorate even more.

"The Vex not being here… or more specifically the Vault of Glass. I travelled to Venus and at all the possible locations, there wasn't any sign of the Vault door or even a perceivable entrance, only a couple of Precursors wandering around aimlessly"

"Really?" asked Damascus sarcastically, not at all believing the Titan "are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"Every place my Ghost though could be where it is located"

"Well there's your problem, your Ghost is broken" Damascus explained, pointing out the already obvious to everyone.

"I suggest we come to a conclusion as soon as possible or I fear we might have to answer questions for the locals" Strom interrupted, pointing out a group of children who were watching them from behind an upturned car, ducking behind it when the Guardian's gazes fell on them.

"We can continue this back at the academy" Ozpin spoke, transmatting into his ship and flying off, being followed by everyone except Wulf and Summer.

"This is all very sudden don't you think?" Summer asked Wulf as they walked back to her ship.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we arrive here and suddenly the Fallen show up out of no-where, the Vex logs say we went back to the creation of the Vault but it isn't there… how much more is going to happen before we get back?"

"I sure hope nothing that is too pivotal to later… I still don't like the idea of messing with the timeline"

They made it to Summer's ship just as the conversation ended, said Hunter spinning up the engines and beginning to take off, just as she remembered something.

"Ahhhh crap… I was supposed to be teaching some class today"

 **[Beacon academy]**

The entire class of first-years was sitting down in their seats waiting for their lesson to start… like they had been doing for the last two hours. Half of the class were just watching videos on their scrolls while the others were just killing time with random stuff, like how Yang was in the process of stacking cards into a tower… until Weiss sneezed and blew them all over just as she was about to make it six stories high. Yang sighed, not even annoyed in the slightest, asking the question that everyone was already thinking.

"So? You think she's actually going to show up?"


	12. Information

**Finally, I managed to release the chapter after about two weeks of working on it... and you might not see that in the words**

 **I've been REALLY busy over the past weeks (Mostly thanks to the For Honor Beta and from a couple of family issues) so I've only really had like 10 minutes to work on it each afternoon.**

 **Sorry for the long wait peeps...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 12:

As the entire two teams of Guardians sat in the massive loading bay of Shadow's ship, the only thing that could be heard… was nothing. They sat around in various states of contemplation, all but one of them sitting. This one was, of course, Wulf… as he paced in front of all of them, he had his helmet taken off and was fumbling around with one of Invective's spent shells, something he would do when he couldn't think, not that it would help much.

"So has anyone even come up with any idea what we should do!" Wulf asked, sounding slightly annoyed and angry at the same time.

"Well if you were better at being a god-damn leader then we'd already have a solution!" quipped Damascus, although Wulf didn't get a chance to respond before Summer butted in.

"ENOUGH! Both of you shut your traps or I'll send both of your asses back to the Tower in pieces!" she roared, silencing them both instantly, neither of them wanting to anger the guardian. "So, the way I see it, we have two ways we can go about this… we either tell the government about the Fallen so that they can take them out easily, or we discreetly destroy them before the people of Remnant get too suspicious"

"I for one, vote we break the Fallen before they can do anything" offered Glacile, trying to get the conversation started.

"We won't be enough, we could never manage to take out an entire Fallen fleet… given the size of the battle we face, I suggest we give the locals a fighting chance" Pyrrha said, her face showing just how much she didn't want the same thing to happen as it did with Earth.

"If we do that, then it might alter the timeline and break our future" Ozpin reminded them, still not moving from his contemplative stature, which involved sipping from a coffee mug every ten seconds or so.

"Then the only thing we can do is nothing" grimly put Wulf, still pacing in thought.

"But we can't let the Fallen get to them!" Penny countered.

"I'm afraid that might be the only choice" Wulf refuted, speaking in a warning tone that showed just how serious he was.

"We can't just let them die!" Summer scolded him, shocked at her husband's sudden abandonment to everything he was meant to be protecting "Whatever happened to being the damned shield of the light, protecting those who need it!"

Wulf stopped pacing, although he didn't look back to her when he answered.

"My oath was to protect those of the Last City to the very ends of my life, what if, by the simple act of trying to alter this timeline, we bring the Darkness closer and it manages to reach Earth before the Traveler? What then! Everything would have been in vein and nothing would stand"

The others sat in silence for a few more seconds before Summer stood up once again and faced all of them.

"All in favour of helping the people of Remnant, please raise your hand" she announced, seeing as a few of them slowly raised their hands. When they had finished voting, she saw that only Wulf, Firewing and Damascus disagreed with the approach.

"Firewing?" asked Summer, not sure why the Hunter wouldn't want to help.

"Unfortunately, I must say that I agree with Wulf's point of view… if this is truly a point in the past, then we might threaten what has happened in the future…"

"Well what if we stop the collapse…" spoke the solemn voice of Shadow. Everyone turned to the Titan demanding an explanation for his interruption, not all of them wondering how this would be possible.

"Shadow, we are FAR before when the collapse was noted to happen… sure this is Earth, but the continents haven't even broken apart and drifted into those we are familiar with. It shouldn't be another couple of thousands of years until it happens and I doubt anything we do could stop it" Ozpin noted.

"Well what if we could?"

The Guardians all sat silently for a few more seconds until Summer asked the same question as before…

"All in favour of kicking the Fallen's ass back into oblivion and saving the hell out of Remnant raise your hand now"

As she expected, everyone except Wulf raised their hand… until she aimed Thorn at him and he hesitantly raised his own.

"Well now that we're all in agreeance where should we start?" Summer questioned, once again lowering her voice so it was much calmer.

"As with always, we need intelligence" Damascus answered, "That Captain can only give us so much and we need a better idea on the numbers we're fighting against"

"I'll head up a reconnaissance team to one of their Ketches" Wulf announced, standing up and walking down the loading ramp out to his ship. The others just shrugged and discussed who would go, the group settling with sending Firewing, Glacile, Torchwick, Ozpin and Penny along with him while the others would stay behind.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Pyrrha, fiddling with No Land Beyond in impatience.

"We're apparently licenced teachers here so let's put that to good use…" Summer answered cryptically, smiling as she put on her helmet and jogged down the loading ramp, the others not even bothering to question her and followed the Hunter to wherever she was going.

 **[Geostationary Orbit above Remnant, above human colony known as 'Vale']**

As the daily goings of the planet happened below them, the Fallen were simply overjoyed at their apparent inability to even remotely see their presence, judging by the lack of opposition they had experienced during the short time of their operations. Inside the command bridge of the _Jevaris Notoriacis_ sat Chavis, the Archon ordered by the Elinski High Command to observe this alien colony and report back on their capabilities… and so far, he wasn't impressed. They hadn't managed to intercept any of their communication frequencies, none of their military even considered the possibility of interference from another planet.

They were in the perfect position to simply wipe them out in a matter of months… or so he thought. A commotion arose from outside the command bridge, shouting making it past the sealed bulkhead, until the door opened to reveal a Dreg wearing what he recognised as Comm crew gear. The Dreg scurried forward, taking a knee before the throne of the Archon.

"My Lord, we have…"

He didn't have the chance to finish before the Archon surged forward and gripped him by the neck, lifting him a few feet off the ground with his immense strength. The dreg's hands tried to feebly claw at the massive digits that were firmly constricted around his neck, a vain attempt considering the Archon could snap his neck without a second thought.

"YOU DARE ADRESS ME YOU LOWLY SERVANT! WHAT DOES YOUR MIND DEEM SO IMPORTANT TO IGNORE THE RULES I HAVE ENFORCED FOR MY ENTIRE SERVITUDE TO OUR KELL!"

Chavis slightly lessened his grip so that the dreg could talk though the grip.

"They killed them!" the dreg choked out through the death-grip, the Archon narrowing his eyes and lowering it to the floor.

"Speak now or I shall have you executed"

"Brother Naklis failed to report back after his raid on the planet's settlement! I checked on their equipment's signatures and they're all dead!"

The Archon roared in rage, slamming the dreg into a nearby wall with a swipe of his arm, breaking a few of the Elinski's bones and causing it to whimper in pain.

"FIND THOSE RESPONSIBLE! THE WORTHLESS KUR OF THIS WORLD CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO KNOW OF OUR PRESENCE!"

The many Elinski around the command deck began scampering to their assigned stations, getting to work on preparing a raid-party to find those responsible. That was, until a massive explosion rocked the Ketch and alarms began blaring across the command deck.

"My Lord, we have reports of a boarding party breaking in through the lower levels!" announced a Vandal from one of the stations, switching to one of the outboard camera's and showing the Archon a massive breach in the main airlock of the Ketch. The Archon roared in rage, enough for the crew to know that he wanted them dead… so they made sure to run to the armoury before they were on the receiving end of his fury.

"GET ME THEIR HEADS!"

 **[On-board the Elinski Ketch – Jevaris Notoriacis]**

"Well that has got to be the easiest breach I've ever done!" remarked Torchwick, loading in another rocket into the Iron Gjallarhorn's chamber. The warlock sauntered through the large hole in the space-ship's hull, smiling as he noted the peeled back metal glowing bright orange even in the vacuum of space. He transmatted Gjallarhorn and took out Suros Regime, using his glide to manoeuvre through the zero-gravity of the open bulkhead.

He carefully made it over to one of the closed doors into the interior, opening his palm and summoning his Ghost, letting the little light do its work on the door. After a minute, it finally shunted open with a mechanical hiss and he floated in, closing it behind him and activating the airlock, hearing the chamber pressurise and the gravity return to normal. He shimmied to the door on the inside and carefully opened it slightly, not seeing any Fallen and then stepping through fully, breaking into a sprint and heading to his intended destination.

He was just about to round a corner when four Vandals sprinted past, all holding shock sabers, luckily they were running perpendicular to him and didn't seem to notice the Warlock as the ran. Torchwick thanked Wulf, Firewing and Penny for their distraction, being in the form of 'knocking' on the front door and raising hell. It was his job to make it to the loading docks and take out the Skiffs that were docked there so that they couldn't simply run the second they realised they were in a losing battle. Ozpin and Glacile were off doing god-knows what somewhere else in the ship.

He steeled himself and hefted his rifle, once again taking off down the halls, it was his time to do what he did best… burn everything to the ground.

 **[Command bridge]**

"WHERE ARE THEY!" roared the Archon, slamming his fist into the ground, making all the other Fallen in the room subconsciously flinch.

"Sir, they've taken out the Skiffs!" alerted one of the subordinates, quickly ducking out of the way before the Archon turned his station into a melting pile of scrap thanks to his Scorch Cannon.

"I WANT THEM HERE NOW! If you want it done right, then you have to do it yourself"

As if to answer his challenge, he heard a massive booming sound that reverberated from the door leading to his chamber. The entire bridge went silent as it happened, knock after knock on the metal… until it was smashed clean off its bearings, a thick mist blocking the Elinski from seeing through the corridor.

Four Vandals sprinted through the breach, until they came back three seconds later knocked out cold. The Archon roared and fired a shot from his scorch cannon into the smoke, only for the shot to be sent right back at him, the Fallen moving to the side to avoid the projectile.

"WHO DARES!"

"I do…" came a response from the smoke, all the Fallen recoiling in shock as it was said in their tongue, none of them questioning what they heard. A figure stepped out of the smoke, a harrowing figure that speared fear into the Fallen on the bridge.

Wulf walked through the quite chamber of the bridge, all the while the Fallen not bothering to shoot out of fear of death. The Archon was fuming with anger and could barely contain his rage, brawling his hand into a fist and causing the handle of the Scorch Cannon he was using to crumple slightly.

"Take another step and I'll crash this ship into that damned city you call home!" warned the Elinski, his voice wavering in fear, mostly as he tried to come up with reasons how this single attacker could make it all the way to his bridge without even taking a hit.

Wulf just smiled and kept walking, his stride never faltering as he continued his path to the Archon. Said Fallen growled in rage and ordered one of his subordinates to gun the engines, receiving a pleading look that was quickly silenced by a death-glare.

"The engines aren't responding!" softly spoke the Dreg, hoping the Archon didn't hear, unfortunately, he did.

"WHAT!" roared the Elinski, turning back to the attacker and trying to look as menacing as possible.

"Looks like my friends managed to destroy your engines" Wulf teased, stopping his advance as he now stood a good few feet from the head Fallen. He casually twisted the grip on his axe slightly and the entire head was engulfed in a writhing miasma of Solar energy, Wulf letting the weapon's head drop to the floor, the very act cutting a gash into the metal of the ship. "You're going to relieve command of these Elinski or I'm going to kill you"

The Archon's breath grew heavy and laboured, until he erupted in a massive spiel of rage, roaring and taking off full-speed at Wulf while he fired his Scorch Cannon… and the only thing Wulf could do was smile.

 **[Five minutes later]**

Torchwick had made sure to completely incinerate anything that resembled a Skiff before he made his way to the bridge of the ship, where he met Ozpin, Penny, Glacile and Firewing holding out a few set of stairs away from the entrance of the bridge. He was going to ask why when he began to hear combat in the bridge, seeing brief flashes of light through the open door, although never seeing any actual parts of the battle.

The Guardians leaned against the available walls as they waited, only having to do so for about a minute before they turned to the bridge to see the severed head of the Archon roll down the stairs, spewing Ether from its entrails as it did.

They saw Wulf walking casually down the stairs after the lost appendage, his axe being dissipated and the only thing left was a the sigil of the house that the Archon kept with him.

"Firewing, what house is this?" asked the Titan, throwing the sigil to the Hunter, said Guardian catching it instantly and looking it over.

"It's nothing I've ever seen before, although I know it's definitely a Elinski Sigil"

Just as he was about to continue, the group was interrupted by heavy footsteps, all of them transmatting their weapons instantly and aiming it right at the source, only to find a Vandal holding two Shock Sabres by their sides. It seemed to recoil when the weapons were aimed, although they didn't make any moves to attack, only holding the Shock Sabres in an X to defend against the bulets.

The Guardians, seeing that the Vandal wasn't going to attack, lowered their weapons slightly and Firewing gestured for them to speak. The Elinski hesitantly spoke, although when they did it sounded surprisingly feminine.

"Greetings" she hesitantly began, performing a deep bow "I have come to ask why you slaughtered the rest of our kin, but left us few alive?"

Firewing took off his helmet and smiled in response, knowing exactly what this Vandal was trying to do.

"May I propose a counter question? Why did you have to stay behind while the rest of your crew are heading to the dropships to try and escape?" spoke the Hunter, smiling as he saw the Vandal recoil in fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she stuttered, doing a terrible job of hiding it.

"One of my associates took the liberty of installing motion sensors in the hallways leading to the loading docks… after he burned all of the dropships of course"

The Vandal's eyes widened in fear and the Guardians briefly heard a mutter of static, do doubt coming from a communication device the Vandal had.

"So now that you have the entire ship hostage, what do you want?" she asked, sounding completely defeated and downed. This time, it was Wulf's turn to speak, doing so with a toothy grin behind his helmet.

"Information…"

 **[Vale – Beacon Academy – Guardian Summer's class]**

"Just one more time to clarify" said the extremely sceptical and worried Weiss "The easiest way to destroy it is to hit the most armoured parts… then switch to a different part when it is destroyed because it will receive less damage to the exposed components?"

Summer groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She had been subtly trying to work Fallen battle-tactics into the classes without outright saying that they would be killing aliens… which they no doubt might be soon. She had just made up some story about them being 'fake video-game aliens' and she was just using them to see how much the students knew about threat detection.

The first part of the lesson went off without a hitch, explaining the concept of shields much like aura, except it regenerated… although when she got to the parts about the higher echelons of the Fallen, such as Fallen Walkers, that's when things started to get hairy.

"YES! What is it you don't understand!" Summer said as calm as she could.

"I just don't see why we shouldn't attack the exposed components from the beginning rather than hit the most armoured parts of the machine"

"DON'T ASK ME WHY IT WORKS! JUST ACCEPT IT!" Summer nearly screamed, giving the Ice Queen a glare until she sat down. "Ok, now can anyone tell me how you can work out the highest ranking between the simulated combatants?"

"The more arms they have, the more important they are?" deadpanned Yang, not even putting in any effort"

"YES!" Summer jumped in joy, "for once you got something right!"

Yang was too busy being surprised that she had answered right to notice the obvious burn.

"Then how does the Servitor thing work then? It's just a giant floating eye with no arms, right?" Weiss once again questioned, sounding as sceptical as ever.

"Well, if you noticed during the 'simulations' that any surrounding attackers were surrounding in a warping purple mist, showing that they were under influence of the Servitor's buff per say…" Summer explained, referring back to how she used one of Wulf's old recording of him fighting the fallen to show it as a 'simulation' "Just think of anything it affects to be an 'arm'"

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate to judge them on size?" Blake interrupted, still engrossed in a book.

"I suppose that works too… Although not all the time" Summer replied, bringing up a holographic projector and showing a life-size image of S.A.B.E.R 2. "This little bugger is more powerful than, say, a Baron, although it might technically be cheating since it's really just a massive Shank and can't even hold a candle to some of the other's"

Blake nodded in acknowledgement so Summer waited for anymore sny comments… and smiled when she received the best that day.

"Why are we even studying this if we're never going to even fight these guys?" asked a very smug and mocking jock from the back of his room, Summer noting that he was one of the only people who bothered to wear armour here, a golden cardinal emblazed on his chestplate.

"I was waiting for someone to ask that…" she said, "Time for a bit of a… firsthand experience on the subject"

Summer went over to the door and walking through it, talking over her shoulder as she did.

"Meet me at the training room in five!"

 **[Training Room]**

Summer looked down at the assembled crowd of Huntsman and Huntresses in training, trying to gauge how well they'd fight, until she was brought back to reality by a rather obnoxious cough from Yang.

"Ok everyone, now's your chance to put everything together!"

Summer took out a small holoprojector and threw it into the middle of the group, the small device beeping rather obnoxiously for a few seconds until it exploded in a massive shower of sparks and particles, the particles forming a rather large sphere around the group.

"I'd recommend stepping back" Summer deadpanned, seeing the students practically sprint away from the device, until the particles slowly came together and began forming a rather large object. It continued for a short while until a bright flash of light blinded most in the room, leaving… a Fallen Walker in the centre of the arena. "Ahhh… the wonders of light projection. Don't worry students, it's not real, only a small amount of hardened light so that you don't accidentally hit other people with the crossfire!"

As the students took in the massive mech, they all looked back up to her seeking some sort of explaination. She sighed once again and said the only thing that she could properly think of.

"Well… it's not going to kill itself!"


End file.
